Illumination
by Black-Swallow
Summary: Après Révélation. Les Cullen ont dû déménager mais les choses ne sont pas plus simples pour autant. Après un premier enlèvement Bella disparait de nouveau. Edward fera son possible pour la sauver. Qui que soit son ennemi ...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Alaska

Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic, soyez indulgents !! Elle suit ''Révélation'' le dernier tome de la série Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis alors n'hésiter pas à laisser des review !!

***

Chapitre 1 : L'Alaska

Le vent glacé soufflait de nouveau dans les branches des sapins enneigés de la forêt qui entourait notre maison, il chassait les nuages qui nous avait une fois de plus apporté la neige dans laquelle c'était précipité presque toute la famille, ma famille, la famille pour laquelle je m'était battu, autant pour en faire parti que pour y resté, autant pour y faire adhérer de nouveau membre que pour ne pas en perdre, la famille que j'aimais et que j'aimerais pour toute l'éternité. Au travers de la fenêtre de notre chambre (ce notre me faisait toujours aussi drôle) je voyais certain de mes «frères» et «soeur» ainsi que ma fille qui s'amusait grâce à la bouillie blanche que nous offraient l'Alaska. Oui, l'Alaska, nous avions dût quitter Forks je n'en voulait pas à Emmett ce n'était pas sa faute si il avait tué cette humaine. D'après Edward elle avait, un peu comme moi pour lui à l'époque ou je n'était pas encore un vampire, une odeur plus forte et plus attirante que celle des autres humaines pour lui si bien qu'il l'avait tué, tout simplement. Un acte qui n'était pas répréhensible pour notre espèce, du moins pour les vampires normaux. Nous, nous ne nous nourrissions que de sang animal et ainsi nous pouvions vivre presque normalement parmi les humains. Il y avait eu des témoins et Emmett n'avait pas fait ça proprement alors nous avions dût fuir en abandonnant tous derrière nous, notre cottage à Edward, Renesmée et moi, la villa blanche dans la forêt, mon père, Jacob ... Ce dernier avait voulu nous suivre et personne ne s'y était opposé, pas même Rosalie, car nous savions tous qu'il était imprégné de Renesmée mais son père avait besoin de lui et il avait du reprendre le lycée. Cela faisait deux ans que nous ne l'avions pas vu et Renesmée avait énormément grandi, elle était arrivé au stade où elle ne grandirait plus, elle était magnifique mais elle avait l'air continuellement triste même quand elle était en plein bataille de boule de neige avec Emmett et Rosalie comme en se moment, son Jacob lui manquait presque autant qu'elle lui manquait. Mon père m'avait appelée il y a quelque jour et il m'avait dit qu'il ressemblait à une épave vivante un peu comme moi à la période la plus triste de notre histoire à Edward et moi, je ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent avoir aussi mal que moi à cette période et j'avais très sincèrement pitié d'eux. Emmett s'en voulait beaucoup de faire du mal à sa nièce et il avait été pendant un moment dans un état dépréssife, personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme sa, aussi triste et renfermé sur lui même. J'avais du intervenir pour lui dire que se n'était pas sa faute et Renesmée lui avait elle aussi expliqué qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Deux ans qu'ils souffraient mais sa allait bientôt changé car Jacob avait enfin réussi à s'arranger pour pouvoir rejoindre l'objet de sa souffrance, l'objet de toute les attention de son coeur de loup : ma fille, ou plutôt devrait-je dire notre fille, notre Renesmée. Je m'inquiétait de leurs retrouvailles car mêmes si Jacob n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Renesmée comme petite amie maintenant qu'elle était grande leur relation allait sûrement changé. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos, je sentis une odeur le mélange de miel et de soleil que j'aimais tant, j'entendis une respiration puis je sentis des bras, ses bras, qui m'enlaçais délicatement et je sentis son menton se posé doucement sur mon épaule.

«A quoi pense tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

C'était sa question. Celle qu'il me posait tout le temps, à moi, la seul personne dont les pensées ne lui était pas accessible et aussi la seul qui avait su charmé son coeur.

-Je pense à notre fille. Et à Jacob. Lui répondis-je en chuchotant, j'espérais peut-être qu'il ne m'entendrais pas.

-Moi aussi je pensait à sa. Avant de t'apercevoir, ajouta-t-il tendrement. »

Je me retournait et me collait contre lui avant d'ajouter :

«Quand arrivera-t-il ?

-Cet après-midi, me répondit-il

-Tant mieux, je veux que sa douleur cesse.

-Oui moi aussi, chuchota-t-il, moi aussi.»


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos review ça me fait très plaisir !! Pour votre information j'ai déjà écris cette fic jusqu'au chapitre 20 et tout est publier sur un blog. Si vous voulez l'adresse laisser moi plein plein de review et je vous la laisserais, peut-être pas au prochain chapitre mais au bout d'un moment. Je fixerais peut-être un nombre on verra . Enfin bon ... Bonne lecture à tous !!

***

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin nous, les Cullen, étions réuni dans la grande villa étrangement semblable à celle de Forks enfin nous étions presque tous là, seul Edward et Renesmée n'était pas avec nous, ils s'étaient isolées pour discuté. Je ne savait pas de quoi car Edward avait tout d'un coup attrapé sa fille par le bras et qu'il l'avait entraîné dehors avec un sourire encouragent. Je ne m'inquiétait pas le père et la fille avait toujours été très proche. Soudain une désagréable odeur se fit sentir et nous entendîmes le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait lentement, Charlie devait sûrement cherché la route qui menait à la villa, elle était presque aussi invisible que celle de Forks. Cela ne me dérangeait plus maintenant bien sûr mais mon père était humain ne l'oublions pas. J'étais heureuse qu'il est décidé d'accompagner Jacob, sa me permettait de le revoir. Nous sortions de la maison quand la voiture de location se gara à quelque mètres. Je vis Jacob sortir de la voiture comme une flèche. Il referma sa portière et se dirigea vers nous à grand pas. Il me serra dans ses bras sans se formalisé de la température encore plus froide que celle de l'air que je dégageais. Il me salua plus que chaleureusement et m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Je lui rendit son étreinte et ses baisers. Puis il se décolla de moi aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et salua vivement les Cullen d'un signe de tête. Il regardait alentour comme si il s'attendait à une attaque ou comme si il cherchait quelqu'un, alors je me rendis compte que Renesmée et Edward ne nous avait pas rejoint. Je me dirigeait vers mon père bien décider à faire patienté encore un peu Jacob. Je le serait vivement dans mes bras pour ne pas le geler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il me rendis mon étreinte et me salua presque aussi chaleureusement que Jacob. Je senti plus que je n'entendit à se moment là mon mari et ma fille qui arrivait. Je me détournait de Charlie afin de voir la réaction de Jacob face à celle qu'était devenu Renesmée. Je ne fut pas déçu il resta bouche bée devant la magnifique créature de 15 ans environ qui remplaçais la petite fille de 10 ans qu'il avait quitter, seulement 2 ans plus tôt. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni plus vraiment quoi faire. Je vis Jasper qui souriait en ressentant les émotions de mon meilleur ami et de ma fille.

«Jacob, le salua Edward

-Nessie, balbutia mon loup-garou préférer, c'est ... c'est toi ?

-Jacob, s'écria Renesmée comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu avant et elle se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit chose à laquelle il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, j'eus peur qu'il lui fasse mal mais je n'intervins pas. Soudain je senti une main sur mon épaule je me retournais et Edward me fis signe de le suivre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment tous les deux. Nous rentrâmes dans la villa et je me dirigeais vers notre chambre. Je sentis qu'Edward me suivait. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers le lit sur lequel je m'assis. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de notre chambre et me contempla. Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi tant son regard me hurlais à quel point il m'aimait, et, à cet instant là, à quel point il me désirait aussi. Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin avant de foncer vers moi à vitesse vampirique il sauta un peu avant d'atteindre le lit et m'attrapa au vol me serrant contre lui. Nous atterîmes sur le lit l'entraînant avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il but contre le mur le plus proche. Je me blotti contre Edward respirant à plein née son odeur si particulière. Il embrassa mes cheveux puis descendit lentement sur mon front, sur mon nez, il embrassa délicatement le dessus de mes lèvres, je grognai d'impatience et relevait rapidement mon visage pour l'embrasser enfin. Je senti ses lèvres coller au miennes s'étirer en un sourire. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, une de ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt caressait mon ventre et l'autre placer derrière ma tête la maintenait en place. L'une des miennes enmèlait ses cheveux l'autre caressait doucement son dos muscler. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett. Il n'eut pas l'air gêné de nous trouver dans cette position et surtout il n'eut pas l'air gêné de nous dérangé. Edward mis fin à notre baiser et à notre étreinte je grognai légerment se qui fit rire Emmett mais il arrêta vite car mon mari posait sur lui ses yeux devenu onyx. Son frère avait l'air de le dérangé autant que moi pour une fois. Emmett ne se formalisa pas de ce regard et nous demanda :

«Dites, le loup va vivre avec nous ?

-Tu sais bien que non Emmett, lui répondit en soupirant mon époux, tu sais bien qu'Esmée à restauré une maison exprès pour lui.

-Oui je sais bien mais je suppose qu'il ne va pas vivre cloîtré et qu'il vivra à moitier chez nous, avec Nessie, poursuivit-il.

-Oui sans doute qu'il vivra avec nous, mais je ne pense pas que sa te dérangera Emmett, lui répondis-je avec un rictus qui en disait long sur se que je lui ferait subir si il avait le malheur de dire le contraire.

Il partit d'un grand rire, ce rire si particulier qui faisait qu'Emmett était Emmett et personne d'autre.

-Hou j'ai peur Mme Cullen, ajouta-t-il hilare.

Edward gronda ce qui eu pour effet de transformé le fou rire d'Emmett en un toussotement gêné.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement en nous marmonnent un vague remerciement pour ces quelques précisions. Je me détournait de la porte pour concentré toute mon attention sur mon mari avec pour intention de poursuivre se baiser trop vite écourter par les soins d'Emmett, mais quand je vis son expression concentré je sus qu'il n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Je poussait un soupir résigner et me relevait du lit. Je l'entendis rire doucement et me retournais piqué au vif et lui dit avec un air faussement vexé :

«Non mais dit donc Edward Cullen depuis quand te moque tu de ta femme ?

-Excuse moi mon coeur, dit-il avec son sourire innocent qui convenait parfaitement à la situation, mais Emmett a raison on devrait peut-être présenter sa nouvelle demeure à Jacob.

-Emmett n'a jamais parler de ça, contrais-je.

-Il a dut le penser très fort alors, me répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.»

Je levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui rendre son sourire et nous descendîmes main dans la main. Nous nous dirigâmes vers le jardin en sachant très bien que c'est là que nous trouverions le couple nouvellement réuni. En passant par le salon où était réuni presque toute la famille ainsi que mon père qui était en grande discutions avec Carlisle, Edward pouffa puis leva les yeux au ciel, je le regardais intrigué et il m'expliqua :

«Alice est frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir l'avenir. Elle était habitué à voir malgré Renesmée mais Jacob représente un autre obstacle à franchir et il va falloir qu'elle s'entraine dure pour y parvenir malgré lui.

Alice m'adressa un petit sourire contrit avant d'ajouter :

-Oui c'est vrai et d'ailleurs il va falloir que je m'éloigne je ressent que quelque chose d'important va se passer mais je ne peut pas dire quoi avec ce cabot dans les parages.

-Tu n'as qu'a aller chez Tanya ce n'est pas très loin et ils seront heureux de te voir. Proposa mon époux.

-Oui c'est une excellente idée ! Dit-elle avec son enthousiasme coutumier. Tu m'accompagne Jasper ?

-Oui mon coeur tu ce que tu voudras, lui répondit-il avec un sourire énamouré.»

Et tandis qu'Alice et Jasper partaient par derrière, Edward et moi poursuivîmes notre route, enlacé. Malgré la proximité de nos maison et l'affection que se portait nos clans je n'arrivait pas à apprécier Tanya pourtant j'aimais beaucoup Kate, Carmen et Eleazar mais avec le chef des Denali le courant ne passait pas comme on dit, et je crois que c'était réciproque. Et pendant que je me laissait aller à un flot de penser pas toute très positive sur les Denali et plus particulièrement sur leur chef nous attengnîme le jardin de devant. Nous trouvâmes facilement Jacob et Renesmée, ils étaient adossé à un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, ils discutaient. Nous nous approchâmes et je décidais de prendre les devants :

«Alors Jacob sais tu où tu vas vivre ?

Il me regarda un instant paniqué, jeta un regard à Renesmée puis me sourie et me dit :

-Je ne sais pas Bella et je m'en fiche je vivrai dans la forêt si il le faut mais je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais de Nessie.

-Viens alors, nous allons te trouver un coin confortable dans la forêt. Lui lançais-je.

Il me regarda de plus en plus étonné puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Renesmée qui lui adressa un sourire encouragent. Il paru déstabilisé quelques instants mais se repris vite et se leva

-Je te suis. Me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien, essaye toujours, lui criais-je en partant en courant vers les bois.

Je m'arrêtais rapidement en voyant qu'il me suivait à une allure ... humaine. Il regardais Renesmée qui avait pris sa main comme il aurait regardé une déesse, comme si il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux et en me faisant cette réflexion je me rendit compte que c'était sûrment le cas. Que j'étais bête !! Bien entendu que Jacob ne voyait qu'elle !! J'étais heureuse que ma fille soit tombé sur quelqu'un comme Jacob car je savais qu'il prendrais soin d'elle mais il allait falloir que je m'habitue à les voir comme ça. Nous marchâmes un moment vers le nord, tout les quatre, à vitesse humaine profitant de la beauté toute simple que la nature nous offrait. La forêt, et la villa par la même occasion, s'étendait au pied d'un petit pic rocheux au sommet toujours enneigé. Nous nous dirigions droit vers lui. Jacob nous proposa plusieurs endroit mais voyant que nous ne lui prêtions pas attention il fini par se taire. Nous grimpâmes un moment, pas très haut cependant, avant de nous arrêté à la lisière de la forêt là où elle ne pouvait plus s'étendre car les rochers se faisait trop nombreux. Edward et moi nous écartâmes et Renesmée poursuivit entraînant Jacob avec elle. Il découvrit alors un petit chalet de montagne tout en bois lové entre les pierre qui émergeait du sol de la clairière.

«Nous avons penser qu'il était fait pour toi, lui dis-je, alors Esmée là un peu retapée pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira.

-Viens Jack, je vais te faire visité !! Proposa joyeusement Renesmée.»

Pendant qu'elle entraînait à l'intérieur un Jacob complètement ahurie et bouche bée Edward et moi revîmes à la villa tout doucement en profitant de la tranquillité de la nature mais malgré les condition favorable à la relaxation, je me crispais, ayant un mauvais présentiment.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'invasion

Chapitre 3 : L'invasion

POINT DE VUE DE JACOB

Depuis la descente de l'avion Charlie et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot, ni quand nous avions pris la voiture de location ni même quand nous nous étions perdu. Chacun dans ses pensées nous étions bien et nous n'avions pas besoin de commenter les événements qui n'allait sans doute pas tardé à survenir. Quand nous nous garâmes devant la villa des sangsues je ne senti qu'a peine leur odeur désagréable. Je me précipitai au dehors avec une énergie qui ne m'avait pas habité depuis presque deux ans. Je vis Bella, elle était resplendissante, je me dirigeais vers elle le plus vite que je pus mais en essayant tout de même de me contenir pour ne pas courir. Je la prise dans mes bras et l'embrassais tant j'étais heureux de la revoir, mais je ne m'attardais pas trop tout de même car elle était plus froide que l'air glacial d'Alska et aussi parce qu'elle sentait mauvais. Je saluai rapidement sa famille mais malheureusement ne trouvait pas ceux que j'avais le plus envie de revoir dans le tas. Oui aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître je crois qu'Edward m'avait manqué, pas autant que Bella et sûrement pas autant que Nessie mais il m'avait manqué comme un camarde de jeux sans lequel on s'ennuie. Nessie, mais où était-elle ? Pendant deux ans je n'avait pas pu voir son doux visage angélique et voilà qu'elle me faisait languir plus encore. Bella ne sembla pas remarqué que je la cherchai et ne daigna donc pas me dire où elle se trouvais, elle alla plutôt saluer son père. Soudain je la sentis et tout s'arrêta autour de moi, une seule chose comptait : son odeur approchait. Je le vis, lui d'abord, bien évidement il n'avait pas changé, ce n'était pas deux ans qui allait le ridée alors que cent ans n'y avait rien changé. Il me salua mais je ne put pas lui répondre, malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'y mis, car je venait d'apercevoir la magnifique créature qui le suivais, mi-humaine, mi-vampire, elle devait avoir comme moi, en apparence du moins, une quinzaine d'années, c'était elle, ma Nessie, mon soleil, ma lune et mes étoiles, mon ciel tout entier, elle était mes pensées, mes distractions, elle était toute ma vie, elle était mon coeur et mon corps lui appartenait. Je n'arrivais ni à détacher mes yeux d'elle ni à avoir de penser réellement cohérente, je parvint juste à béguèller :

«Nessie, c'est ... c'est toi ?

-Jacob, s'écria-t-elle»

Elle vint à moi et me pris dans ses bras, mon odeur n'eut pas l'air de la gêner comme elle gênait les autre membre de sa famille. En tout cas, moi, son odeur ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, elle me donnait plutôt envie de l'embrasser. Alors mécaniquement je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et la serrait très fort contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux je put respirer à plein nez son odeur tentatrice. Mais même si l'envie ne me manquait pas je ne fit rien de plus que l'étreindre, après tout je ne savais pas ce que je représentait pour elle : ami, frère ou plus que ça ... Je n'en savais rien et puis je n'avais pas envie de la brusquer. Quand elle se dégagea de notre étreinte pour mieux me regarder je remarquais que Charlie et les Cullen, sans doute à l'initiative de ces derniers d'ailleurs, s'étaient éclipser. Délicate attention pensait-je, il se pourrait que je finisse par les apprécier. Nessie me pris par la main et m'entraîna vers la lisière de la forêt en disant :

«Tu m'as manqué Jacob.

-A moi aussi Ness, plus que tu ne le crois.

-Si je pense savoir à quel point je tes manqué, déclara-t-elle de sa voix de velours, tu m'as manqué presque autant que je tes manqué d'après papa. Il m'a aussi expliqué que tu t'était imprégner de moi le jour de ma naissance. J'avais entendu parler de l'imprégnation des loups-garous dans les légendes que j'ai lu quand j'ai voulu me documenté sur toi, mais j'avoue n'avoir pas très bien compris se que je représentait pour toi et se que tu était sensé représenter pour moi.

Ainsi donc il lui avait tout dit... Peut-être n'étais ce pas plus mal après tout ?

-Oui, repris-je, je me suis imprégner de toi Ness, dès ta première heure. Pour moi Ness tu es tout, absolument tout, rien d'autre que toi et ton bonheur compte. Pour toi je serais se que tu voudras que je sois : ami, amant, frère ou protecteur, je serais se que tu voudras, tes désires seront des ordres pour moi. Que veut tu que je sois ?

-Je ... je ne sais pas Jack. Tout se que tu me dis est très soudain et je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Prend tout ton temps Ness, ce n'est pas ça qui nous manque, lui répondis-je rêveur.»

Notre étrange couple, appuyez contre un pin, tomba alors dans un silence reposant et apaisant, un silence dont nous avions besoin pour pouvoir nous retrouvez, tout les deux. Mais ce silence, plus magnifique à cet instant que n'importe quel son à par peut-être la voix de ma Nessie, fut bien trop vite troubler par l'arriver d'Edward et Bella, enlacé, plus resplendissant et amoureux que jamais. J'espérais qu'un jour Nessie et moi pourrions ressemblé à ça. Ils s'approchèrent et Bella me lança :

«Alors Jacob sais tu où tu vas vivre ?

Je la regardais un instant paniqué, n'avais-je pas ma place chez eux ? Puis je jetai un regard déterminer à Nessie qui était appuyer contre mon torse, le visage dans mon cou, bien décider à ne plus nous laisser séparé aussi idotement.

-Je ne sais pas Bella et je m'en fiche je vivrai dans la forêt si il le faut mais je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais de Nessie.

-Viens alors, nous allons te trouver un coin confortable dans la forêt. Me répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Je la regardais étonné, depuis quand Bella se comportait-elle ainsi ? Elle devait me cacher quelque chose ... Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Nessie qui s'était redressé et elle me lança un sourire d'encouragement tellement éblouissant que je restait hébété devant sa beauté quelques instant. Puis je me repris, me relevais avec Nessie et lui répliquais :

-Je te suis.

-Bien, essaye toujours, me cria-t-elle en courant vers la forêt à une vitesse que la nature n'aurais pas du lui permettre d'attendre.

Mais elle s'arrêta et revins sur ses pas en bougonnant quand elle remarqua que je la suivait en marchant normalement, ou plutôt devrais-je dire humainement. Nessie me rattrapa et pris ma main. Je la regardais à demi étonner et elle me sourie encore une fois. Je fut de nouveau complètement éblouie par elle et dut faire un gros effort pour faire les trois pas qui suivire sans titubé comme un ivrogne. Edward rejoint son épouse devant nous et emprisonna de nouveau sa taille, elle lui sourie et ils repartirent, à vitesse humaine cette fois, vers la forêt. Nous marchâmes un moment. Je proposait plusieurs endroit de la forêt pour voir les réactions de mes guides mais Bella trouvait toujours à redire. Au bout de plusieurs refus catégorique de la part de Bella j'arrêterais d'essayer et profitait de la nature magnifique et de la main de Nessie dans la mienne. Nous marchions plein nord, nous dirigeants droit vers le petit massif montagneux qui s'élevait au milieux des bois, nous étions presque à son pied quand Edward et Bella s'écartèrent du chemin devant nous et attendirent. J'allais m'arrêté aussi mais Renesmée continua d'avancée m'entraînant avec elle. Nous débouchâmes dans une petite clairière délimité d'un coté par la montagne et de l'autre par les arbres qui formait un arc de cercle respectueux comme si ils cherchaient à être tous à la même distance de l'objet centrale de la clairière : un chalet de garde-forestier !! Il s'élevait là, bravement, au milieux d'un tas de pierre sûrement tombé lors d'avalanches et qui désormais étais éparpillé dans la clairière. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ce tableau était magnifique et ce chalet serait sûrement parfais pour m'abriter pendant les moment où je ne serait pas avec Nessie. Je ne put rien dire et le silence s'installa. Finalement Bella fini par le rompre en disant :

«Nous avons penser qu'il était fait pour toi, alors Esmée là un peu retapée pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Je ne n'eut le temps de rien dire ni pour la remercier ni pour refuser ce cadeau bien trop gros car Nessie me lançais déjà avec enthousiasme :

-Viens Jack, je vais te faire visité !!»

Je ne put rien ajouter et elle me traîna à l'intérieur, pendant que ses parent repartait sans bruit vers leur maison. Nessie tira de sa poche une clé quelle introduisit dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte et entra. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et là se fut l'extase, la personne qui avait décoré avait du génie !! Le sol était en parquet avec un effet vieilli, les murs était en bois, de nombreux tapis beige très moelleux jonchait le sol, sur le mur ouest un écran plasma était suspendu juste à côté d'une imposante cheminé dans laquelle brûlait un feu, un immense canapé crème s'étendait devant la télé et la cheminé. Du côté est une cuisine apparente délimité du reste de la pièce par un bar. Au beau milieux de la pièce se dressait une grande table en pin bien trop grande pour moi tout seul. En face de la porte d'entré se découpait deux autre portes. Nessie lâcha ma main et alla se posté entre les deux portes et me demanda :

«Laquelle veut tu découvrir en premier ?

-Celle de droite, lui répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle l'ouvris et m'expliqua :

-C'est une chambre d'ami si tu veux invité des amis loups.

J'observais la petite pièce toute dans des teintes clair, elle contenait un grand lit et une commode en pin. Mais Renesmée ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle ouvrait déjà la seconde porte et entrait dans la pièce en m'annonçant :

-Et voilà ta chambre Jack.

J'entrais à sa suite et découvrait une pièce presque aussi grande que le salon dans des teintes claire elle aussi, elle contenait un grand lit et des étagères, elle était très lumineuses grâce au grande fenêtres qui donnait sur la forêt. Deux autre portes se découpait dans le mur ouest et Nessie recommença son manège. Je lui dit de nouveau la porte de droite et cette fois je découvris un dressing, une idée d'Alice selon elle. Quand à la porte de droite ce n'était autre qu'une salle de bain.

Je ressortit hébété et m'assis sur le canapé, Nessie vient s'asseoir près de moi et je lui dit :

«Je n'est même pas pu vous remercier correctement il faut que nous allions à la villa que je remercie toute ta famille.

-D'accord allons y. Tiens n'oublie pas sa, me dit-elle en déposant la clé entre mes doigts.»

Je fixait un instant la clé, avant de me ressaisir et de la suivre au dehors. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la villa dans la forêt. Nous entrâmes et une fois dans l'entré nous entendîmes une voix paniqué dire :

«J'en suis sûr ils vont faire quelque choses, attaquer ou peut-être aller voir les Volturi !!»


	4. Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux ennemis

Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux ennemis

Quand nous entrâmes dans la villa mon mauvais présentiment étais toujours présent. Nous fîmes quelques pas à l'intérieur, nous arrêtant à quelques mètres du bas de l'escalier. Je me dégageais du bras d'Edward et me mis à faire les cent pas, chose rare pour un vampire. Je m'arrêtais soudain pour faire part à Edward de mes inquiétude quand je vis qu'il fixait le plafond avec des yeux d'un onyx pur et luisant de désire. Il ferma les yeux et serra les points. Je réfléchis un instant, Esmée était dans la cuisine, Carlisle dans son bureau, Emmett et Rosalie dans leur chambre, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmée et Charlie n'était pas dans la maison. Edward devait avoir une furieuse envie de m'embrasser mais il avait sans doute peur qu'une fois parti dans un baiser un peu trop fougueux nous ne puissions plus nous arrêter et que l'on nous trouve dans une position peu ... correct. Tans pis, moi aussi j'avais envie de l'embrasser, encore plus depuis qu'Emmett nous avait arrêté toute à l'heure, et puis j'avais envie de jouer avec le feu. Je m'approchai, il n'avait pas bouger, et commençais à caresser son cou, je descendit doucement vers le col de sa chemise et commençais à défaire le premier bouton, il sera plus fort les points, je défit le second bouton et écartai les pans de sa chemise, je lissai les pliures du bout du doigt, ce dernier à cheval entre sa peau et sa chemise. Je caressais du bout des doigts toute la partie de son torse qui m'était accessible quand soudain, à une rapidité surprenante même pour un vampire, il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes et me serra dans ses bras. Ses mains descendire vivement jusque sur mes cuisses et il me souleva. Je fus surprise un instant mais j'enroulais vivement mes jambes autour de lui. L'un de ses bras se cala sous mes fesses, l'autre main passa sous mon t-shirt, le remontant au passage. Quand à moi je triturais une mèche de ses cheveux et mon autre bras était à moitier passé dans sa chemise et je careissais son dos. Nous n'eûmes le temps de nous embrasser ainsi que deux minutes environ avant d'entendre un cri horrifier venant du haut de l'escalier, devant lequel nous nous tenions. Nous ne nous interrompîmes pas mais nous entendîmes très distinctement, sans doute comme tout le monde dans un rayon d'un kilomètre environ, Emmett hurler :

«Au secours, Rose, au secours, je crois que je suis aveugle !! Ho mon dieu je crois que je ne m'en remêtrais jamais !! Ho Rose tue moi je t'en supplie, la mort sera moins pire à affronter que cette image qui me hantera toute ma vie durant !!

-Mais enfin Emmett que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rosalie en arrivant. Ho !! Je vois !!

-Allons, que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda Esmée, excédé d'être encore dérangé.

Carlisle débarqua à se moment là

-Tu es aveugle Emmett ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui melait intérêt et espoir.

-Au moins, lui répondis l'intéresser, et je suis on ne peut plus choquer !!

-Les enfants voyons, nous gronda Esmée, regardez vous !! Aller, rhabillez vous et aller faire sa ailleurs !! Edward, lâche la veut-tu ?

Mon époux accepta à contre coeur et Emmett éclata de rire devant l'air grognon qu'il affichait, mais ses rires redoublèrent quand il dit :

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me fais réprimandé ? C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !!

-Sa ne m'étonne pas, déclara Emmett toujours aussi hilare tandis que Rosalie riait doucement, que Carlisle tentais de réprimé ses rires et qu'Esmée commençais à sourire franchement.

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas nous interrompre tout à l'heure, contrais-je.

Et ses rires qui s'était quelque peu calmé repartir de plus belle entraînant avec eux ceux des trois autres. Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes consternez. Puis il m'embrassa de nouveaux d'un baiser très différent, d'un baiser tout doux et tout tendre, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuée le fou rire de nos spectateur. Ils auraient sans doute put se moqué de nous indéfiniment, surtout Emmett, mais Edward se raidi et quelques seconde après Alice et Jasper faisait leur entrée. Ce dernier était à l'affût, sa compagne avait l'air complètement paniqué, elle passa devant nous en nous faisant un grand sourire qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle avait vu toute la scène qui venait de se passé. Elle se planta au pied de l'escalier et déclara :

«Carlisle il faut qu'on parle. On a un problème.

-Bien Alice. Allons nous mettre sur le canapé si vous voulez.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous à vitesse vampirique vers le canapé du salon. Edward s'assit et m'installa sur ses genoux. Les autres s'installèrent aussi, ils avaient l'air curieux de savoir se qu'Alice allait nous dire, mais moi tout se que je souhaitait c'était qu'elle se taise. Ce qu'elle allait nous annonçer avait l'air affreux et je ne voulais pas qu'une fois de plus notre bonheur soit briser. Mais malgré mes supplication mental Alice qui s'était prise la tête entre les mains fini par lacher :

«J'en suis sûr ils vont faire quelque choses, attaquer ou peut-être aller voir les Volturi !!

Nous nous regardâmes sans comprendre. Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Emmett lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en disant :

-Non Edward ne dit rien. Nous savons tous qu'aujourd'hui tu te lâche mais nous voulons entendre l'histoire d'Alice. Il nous jeta un regard lourd de sous entendu.

-Tais toi pauvre idiot, s'énerva Edward, Alice se concentre et pendant se temps elle m'a demandé de vous expliquez.

-Très bien mais depuis quand obéit tu à d'autre ordres que ceux que Bella te donne ? Lui demanda Emmett avec un sourire narquois.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre gros balourd, c'est une nécessité !! Contra mon mari excédé.

-Raaaaaah !!! Hurla Alice soudain folle de rage.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Emmett devrait se taire et laisser Edward nous expliqué. Dis-je avec un premier sourire, sadique, en direction d'Emmett et un second, tendre et encourageant, en direction d'Edward.

-Non ce n'est pas contre leur querelle débile que je m'énerve, me répliqua-t-elle sèchement en jetant un regard noir à Emmett, c'est juste que Nessie et Jacob vienne d'arrivé et que je ne vois plus rien. Venez tout les deux de toute façon je suis à peu près sur de se qu'ils vont tenté de faire.

-Expliquez nous nous ne comprenons rien, plaida Carlisle.

Jasper qui jusque là c'était tus pris la parole et commença à expliqué :

-Nous sommes allez chez les Denali car Alice avait besoin de voir se qui allait se passer car elle ressentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Quand nous sommes arriver ils étaient tous dans leur salon en train de discuter. Ils nous ont fait entrer nous les avons saluer et Alice a pris Tanya dans ses bras. Ces là que sa a commencer a clocher car à peine Alice la prend dans ces bras que Tanya la repousse et lui dit qu'elle sent le loup. Elle nous demande pourquoi alors nous lui avons expliqué que Jacob venait habité avec nous et qu'il était arrivé aujourd'hui, elle c'est alors mise à hurler des phrases qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais il y était vaguement question d'envahissement et de trahison. En tout cas elle était furieuse et elle nous a mise à la porte.

-Oui, renchéris Alice, et j'ai eu une vision à se moment là, c'était Tanya absolument folle de rage qui allait voir les Volturi pour leur dire que les loups envahissait le territoire de son clan, il y avait des gens avec elle mais ils étaient flou alors je ne peut pas vous dire qui c'était. Après j'ai eu une seconde vision qui vous concernait, dit Alice en nous regardant Edward et moi pendant qu'Emmett repartait dans un fou rire, et dans laquelle Emmett hurlait qu'il était aveugle, puis nous somme rentré le plus vite possible pour vous prévenir.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, même Emmett qui s'était calmé de son fou rire. Au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde fini par se tourner vers Carlisle. Il allait prendre la parole quand nous entendîmes une voiture se garer devant la maison.

-Zut, c'est Charlie, dis-je, doit-on le mettre au courant ?

-Charlie ne veut pas savoir les détails de notre vie, répondis Carlisle, mais nous ne pouvons pas le garder dans les parages temps qu'il y aura du danger. Nous devons juste lui dire qu'il faut qu'il rentre chez lui, à Forks, car nous avons un problème et qu'il y va de sa sécurité.

-Très bien je m'en charge, dis-je, Renesmée vient avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda l'intéréssée

-Parce que tu ne lui a même pas dit bonjour toute à l'heure et que sa lui fera de la peine si tu ne le fait pas.

Je me levais des genoux d'Edward et parti en direction du jardin, ma fille sur les talons.

**0o0o0**

**Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Reviews ?**

**Sinon allez voir mon autre fic aui est un mélange entre la fic et l'OS enfin vous comprendrez si vous aller voir. Merci**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Trahison

**Voici le chapitre 5, j'aime bien ce chapitre et je sens que vous allez haïr Tanya. Enfin bon, je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit et que je radote mais j'ai déjà écrite cette fiction jusqu'au chapitre 20 mais la je cale et j'aimerais bien quelques petites reviews d'encouragement si vous aimez ma fic pour que je trouve le courage de mettre en forme les idées qui me sont venu pour la suite. Bon je ne vous retarde pas plus.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 5 : Trahison

POINT DE VUE DE TANYA

Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça, non, nous faire ça, c'est pire !! Je ne comprenait pas se qui les poussaient à faire de telle chose !! Des loups nom de dieu, des loups !! Et sûr notre territoire !! Nous acceptions de le partager avec eux mais pas avec un loup !! Edward voyons, comment as tu pu me faire ça ? Mais non enfin qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas Edward !! C'est elle la seule fautive, c'est sûr elle que tout doit retomber. Bella. Elle me l'a pris alors que j'étais sûr le point de l'avoir, elle l'a rendu heureux à ma place, elle a bénéficier de toute ses attentions, de tout son romantisme, elle lui a dit ''oui'' à ma place et il lui a jurer devant son éternité de lui être fidèle. Elle lui a donné un enfant ce que je n'aurais pu faire même si je l'avais voulu, et maintenant à cause de cet enfant et de toute ses bizarreries nous allions peut-être nous mettre les Volturi à dos car Caïus détestais les loups-garous. Non, nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre il allait falloir que nous prenions les devants. Oui c'est ça nous allions allez portez plainte contre les Cullen pour avoir fait venir des loups sur notre territoire. Je leur dirais que tout est de la faute de Bella et Renesmée comme sa les autres ne serait pas tuer et tout redeviendrais comme avant, j'aurais Edward pour moi seul et je lui ferait oublier tout se qu'il à vécu avec cette pimbêche de Bella.

Je regardais les membres de mon clan, lesquelles allaient me suivre ? Sans doute ma soeur, Kate, et son fiancé, Garrett. -Je vivais maintenant entouré de deux couples. Mais comment avais fait Edward pour survivre entre trois couples pendant presque cent ans sans faire de crise de nerf ?- Carmen et Eleazar j'en était beaucoup moins sûr car ils appréciaient Renesmée et sa mère. Il fallait que je sache et il fallait que je parte maintenant, alors je pris la parole :

«Nous ne pouvons pas les laissés faire, il faut réagir, je vais aller voir les Volturi et porter plainte. Qui vient avec moi ?

Voilà l'ultimatum était posé maintenant à eux de choisir leur camp. Elazar et Carmen échangeairent un regard anxieux, Garrett et Kate aussi, mais je cru décelé de la peur aussi dans le regard de ma soeur. Carmen pris la parole :

-Nous ne pouvons pas trahir Carlisle et sa famille se sera sans nous.

-Très bien, répliquais-je, Kate allons y.

-Non ma soeur, me répondis-t-elle alors que je partais déjà vers la porte, désolé mais je ne peux pas. Les Volturi ont tuer Irina, sans pitier. Je ne peut plus leurs faire confiance. Désolé.

Je la regardais désemparé, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela. Même si Kate et moi avions été aussi affligé l'une que l'autre, nous nous étions relevé et j'avais pardonné à Caïus, pas Kate visiblement.

-Très bien, dis-je de nouveau, alors j'irai seule. Vous pouvez leur dire, vous pouvez les prévenires, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire mon devoir.

Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre, consterner, tandis que je sortait de la maison vers se qui s'annonçait la meilleurs décision de ma vie. Ou peut-être la pire.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

C'était impossible, sa ne pouvais pas être elle. Mais si pourtant j'en suis sûr, c'est sa voix je la reconnais. Non elle devais être à plus de 10 km sa n'étais pas possible. Si c'est elle en tout cas elle a des pensées horrible... Non enfin tu ne peux pas faire sa tu sais bien que je l'aime plus que tout !!

Soudain je senti une main sur mon épaule, elle me sorti de mes pensées et de celle que je n'espérais pas qu'elle soit Tanya. Je regardais qui s'était, Carlisle. Il avait l'air inquiet et je sus se qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne commence à parler :

-Qui as-t-il Edward ? Sa ne va pas ?

Je vis mon visage dans son esprit et en effet je n'avait pas l'air bien, j'étais encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Bella te manque déjà ? Me demanda Emmett, moqueur.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? Il était déchaîné et c'était pire que d'habitude.

-Non, je ... je crois que je capte les pensé de Tanya. Déclarais-je en baissant la tête comme si j'avais honte.

-Mais se n'est pas possible, déclara mon père, elle est bien trop loin.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je, d'habitude je ne peux pas lire les pensé quand les gens sont trop loin et là elle doit être à plus de 10 km.

-A moins que ... continua le fondateur de notre famille.

Je suivis le cours de ses pensées. Toute ses hypothèses était possible.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison. Lui dis-je.

-Éclairé nous, ordonna presque Alice.

-Je pense, commença Carlisle, qu'Edward développe peut-être son pouvoir je veux dire que peut-être que si il s'entraînait comme Bella l'avait fait son pouvoir pourrait être plus puissant. Ou alors il peut lire les pensées de Tanya parce qu'elle est très en colère contre nous et que s'est pensée son plus intense ou peut-être parce que, inconsciemment, elle souhaiterai que tu l'entende et qu'elle projette ses pensées vers toi.

-Mais enfin Carlisle, Edward est un vieux vampire tu ne crois pas que si il avait pu développer son don il l'aurait fait avant ? Demanda Rosalie

-Non Rose, je crois qu'Edward n'a vraiment commencé à vivre que quand il à rencontré Bella et aujourd'hui qu'elle et l'enfant qu'elle lui a donné son peut-être en danger, son don se développe tout naturellement.

Oui Carlisle avait raison ma vie de vampire n'avait commencer que quand j'avais rencontré Bella avant je n'était ni un humain ni un vampire, je n'était ni mort ni vivant, je n'était rien. J'espérais que mon pouvoir se renforcerais et qu'un jour je pourrais percé le bouclier de Bella, peut-être après tout ? Je me rendis compte que j'avais formulé cette pensé tout haut quand Emmett me répliqua :

-Et bien dis moi Eddy je ne te savais pas comme sa. Je croyais que tu avais gardé un peu de ton attitude de Mr-je-sais-tout, celle que tu avais avant, mais je me rend compte qu'en plus d'être devenu obsessionnelle, protecteur et pervers tu était aussi devenus curieux des pensées des gens alors que j'avais toujours pensée que ça te dérangeais de nous entendres. Franchement tu me déçois beaucoup.

Je grognais plus pour le mot pervers que pour tout le reste de sa phrase débile. Bella, Renesmée et Charlie entrairent à se moment là interrompant sans doute Emmett dans les nombreuse imbécillité qu'il allait dire. Je remerciait silencieusement le ciel de m'épargner ça. Charlie vint nous dire au revoir à tous, il repartait déjà pour nous laissé le champs libre. Il était très triste de devoir déjà partir mais il avait bien compris l'urgence et la gravité de la situation se qui avait fait qu'il n'avait même pas protesté. Ses adieux furent vite fait et Esmée qui voyait bien sa tristesse lui dit que nous l'inviterions à la fête qu'elle donnerait pour fêter notre victoire. Je n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle mais je vis que cela apaisait Charlie alors j'en rajoutait dans se sens pour qu'il soit complètement rassuré. Sa eu l'air de marcher. Il reparti vite et Carlisle expliqua au deux femmes de ma vie les constatation et les hypothèses que nous avions émises en leur absence. Bella ne tarda pas à demander :

-Et qu'a-t-elle pensé ?

-J'allais posée la question répliqua immédiatement Carlisle, puis il me fixa d'un regard curieux et je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir les regards tout aussi curieux des autres sur moi.

-Elle va aller voir les Volturi pour porter plainte contre Bella et Renesmée car elles ont fait entrer un loup-garou sur son territoire.

Je vis soudain Jacob pris de soubresaut impressionnant. Il luttait contre lui-même mais il avait plus de mal à chaque seconde. Renesmée fonça vers lui et l'effleura pour lui faire passé un message apesant. A son contacte Jacob se calma immédiatement mais elle préféra l'enmené dehors pour s'assuré qu'il allait bien. Alice décréta que s'était le meilleur moment pour qu'elle se concentre et essaye de voir se qui allait se passé. Carlisle se dirigea vers les escaliers en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'ange qui, un beau matin, avait illuminé ma vie. Je vis sur son visage une expression outré et inquiète, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller la voir car Esmée l'entraînait déjà dans la cuisine en disant qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie. Je suivis alors Carlisle dans son bureau, il m'y attendait. Je m'installait et il commença directement :

-Edward je veux que tu me dise tout se que tu as entendu et que tu m'explique comment sa ''voix'' t'est parvenu, comment tu l'as entendu.

-Je n'est pas entendu beaucoup plus que se que j'ai dit devant tout le monde mais j'ai cru comprendre que Tanya en voulait assez à Bella et Renesmée pour vouloir les voir mortes.

-Pourquoi leurs en veut-elle ?

-Elle en veut à Bella car je l'aime et que Tanya voudrait plus que tout être à sa place. Et elle haït Renesmée car elle est la preuve que notre amour est tellement fort qu'il à réussi à briser tout les interdits.

-Elle est jalouse. Murmura-t-il

-Oui je cherchais le mot ! M'exclamais-je sarcastique.

Il me regarda comme blessé. Je m'excusais immédiatement :

-Je suis désolé Carlisle je suis sur les nerfs, je suis très inquiet tu sais elles sont tous se qui compte le plus au monde pour moi et je ne veux pas les perdre, elles sont la seule cible de Tanya avec Jacob et ça m'inquiet d'autant plus car elle trouvera plus facilement des moyen pour les tuer tout les trois plutôt que pour nous tuer tous.

-Tu sais je suis aussi déçu et effrayer que toi par le comportement de Tanya mais nous devons prendre en compte la peur et l'incompréhension qu'elle peut ressentir fasse à Jacob. Toi non plus tu ne l'aimais pas au début et puis tu as fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas dangereux et qu'il pouvait même se montrer assez gentil quand il voulait.

-Oui mais Tanya et moi somme dans deux situation très différente et la mienne était propice à comprendre Jacob la sienne ne l'est pas. Moi, Bella l'aimais beaucoup et tenait à lui, Tanya elle déteste autant Bella que Renesmée, j'ai été forcé de faire confiance aux loups-garous pour sauvé Bella quand à Tanya elle a fait beaucoup d'effort lors de notre dernière confrontation avec les Volturi mais même si les autres on fini par accepté Jacob et quelle a donné l'illusion qu'elle aussi, elle n'a jamais pu lui faire confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est que ça de toute façon, je pense qu'elle agit surtout par vengeance et par jalousie.

-Pour toi elle agit surtout par jalousie ? Me demanda mon père à demi choqué.

-Oui cela paraît évident après se que j'ai lu dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que Bella meure pour pouvoir prendre sa place dans mon coeur. Elle n'a pas compris que si Bella mourait, je mourrait aussi.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, Carlisle réfléchissait, je laissait mon esprit se promené dans la maison, quand soudain je captai une vision d'Alice

-Ho non !! Ce n'est pas possible !! Pas déjà !! M'écriais-je en me levant en un bond.

Je filai dans le couloir, Carlisle sur mes talons, nous arrivâmes au salon alors que tout le monde si trouvait déjà, agglutiner autour d'Alice. Je perçais l'attroupement et me jetai sur ma soeur :

-Non Alice, dis moi que c'est faux !! L'implorais-je

-Désolé frangin, s'était on ne peut plus nette.

-Expliqué nous enfin , s'énerva Bella, qu'a tu vu Alice ?

-Tanya est déjà arrivé en Italie, répondit-elle d'une voix angoissé, et les Volturi sont au courant de son arrivé prochaine, ils sont intrigué par le motif de sa venu.

-Qu'ont-ils prévu de faire Alice ? Demanda Carlisle

-Ils vont attendre qu'elle vienne à eux et ils écouteront sa requête.

-Tu n'en sais pas plus ? Demanda de nouveau Carlisle ?

-Non je suis désolé.

-Se n'est pas grave. Garde l'oeil ouvert. Quand à toi Edward j'aimerais que tu vois si tu peux l'entendre encore, et j'aimerais que tu travail sur ton don. Emmett tu l'aidera tu t'éloignera et on verra si il parvint à t'entendre.

-Très bien, répondîmes nous tout les trois en même temps, Alice avec un air concentré, moi avec un air abattu et Emmett avec un air déjà ravi des bonne blagues qu'il me dirai par pensée pendant les exercices.

-Je resterais avec toi mon chéri, dis la voix mélodieuse de Bella dans mon dos, j'ai déjà travaillé sur mes pouvoir peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

-Ha non !! Protesta Emmett. Tu vas le déconcentré.

-C'est toi que je vais déconcentré si tu continu avec tes sarcasmes et tes sous entendu débile, dis Bella d'un air menaçant qui fis redoubler les rires d'Emmett.

Nous nous séparâmes, Bella, Emmett et moi allâmes dans le jardin pour commencé mes exercices, Rose, Esmée et Jasper restèrent avec Alice, Carlisle remontait dans son bureau tandis que Renesmée et Jacob n'était pas réapparue.

**0o0o0**

**Voila. Alors ? Reviews ? Si vous avez des question n'hésiter pas j'y répondrais avec plaisir même si vous n'avez pas de compte.**


	6. Chapitre 6 Enlèvement

**Voici le 6ème chapitre, il va y avoir un peu de remue ménage dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 6 : Enlèvement

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Impossible de déterminer se qui était le plus horrible en se moment : voir le visage tendu de mon mari qui se concentrait pour essayer d'entendre Emmett qui se trouvait à deux kilomètre de là, savoir que si il l'entendait mon beau-frère devait sûrement lui raconter des insanités inimaginables, ne pas savoir se qui allait se passer car Alice ne nous avait pas dit si elle avait vu quoi que se soit, ne pas savoir où était ma fille et mon meilleur ami ou savoir que c'était une des amies les plus proche de la famille qui nous causai tous ce tord. Je fixai Edward pour essayer d'oublier tout le reste mais soudain alors que son visage était serein et concentré, un rictus soucieux et angoissé apparu. Je le fixai de plus en plus apeuré par son expression et quand il ouvris grand les yeux et qu'il se leva brusquement je cru que j'allais hurler tellement j'étais surprise. Il me jeta un regard que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier puis il détourna la tête vers la villa et me dis :

-Va chercher Emmett s'il te plais et rejoignez nous dans la maison. Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Se fut tout. Il parti en courant précipitamment vers notre demeure. Je me tournais alors vers la forêt et respirait un grand coup pour sentir l'odeur d'Emmett. Elle ne fut pas très dur à trouvé et je suivis la piste jusqu'à trouver mon beau-frère assis sur une énorme pierre au beau milieu d'une clairière. Les jambes croisés, l'air grave,il me toisa de haut en bas avant de dire d'une voix froide et distante :

-Madame Cullen vous êtes en retard. Puis il éclata de rire devant mon air consterné et atterré.

-Se n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Emmett, Edward m'a demandé de te trouver et de rentré à la villa, il faut qu'on parle. Il avait l'air assez stressé et je m'inquiète, en plus il n'a pas voulu me montrer son expression, sa doit être grave. Lui répondis-je immédiatement.

-Et bien voilà que maintenant il est stressé, cachottier et qu'il donne des ordres en plus !!

Je lui jetais un regard assassin et filai droit sur notre maison. Il me suivis avec facilité et nous arrivâmes presque en même temps dans le salon. Ils étaient tous sur les canapés du salon, même Jacob et Renesmée qui n'étaient pas réapparus depuis la pseudo crise de notre loup. Emmett s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'Edward à la place qu'il avait sans doute gardé pour moi. Je ne le vis même pas je me mis derrière le canapé, dans le dos d'Edward, et je crispais mes mains autour du cuir crème du dossier, les yeux fixé sur Alice attendant juste de savoir se qui se passait. Quand elle eu le silence complet elle pris la parole :

-J'ai vu que Tanya était arrivé chez les Volturi, qu'ils l'avaient reçu et qu'ils l'avaient écouté. Ils ont déjà rendu justice ils veulent nous punirent mais ne savent pas vraiment comment si prendre. Pour Caïus notre mort est déjà programmée mais Tanya plaide notre cause elle ne veut pas que nous mourrions tous.

Edward lui jeta un regard froid et noir lui disant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'étende sur le sujet mais plutôt qu'elle en vienne au faite.

-Enfin bref. Poursuivit-elle. Je sait qu'ils ont imaginé une punition mais je n'arrive pas à voir laquelle nous ne pourrons donc pas prévoir notre défense en fonction de leur plan.

-Mais bien au contraire !! La coupa Carlisle. Si tu n'arrive pas à voir leur plan c'est que Jacob ou Renesmée y sont impliqué alors nous les gardons dans la maison sous haute surveillance jusqu'à se qu'on en sache plus.

-Oui, approuva Esmée, je crois que c'est la seul chose à faire pour l'instant.

-Très bien alors Renesmée et Jacob vous êtes boucler ici. Vous ne sortez plus.

Un silence de mort accueillie cette déclaration. Renesmée fixa son père, Jacob le fixai aussi mais pas avec le même air outré, lui avait plutôt l'air d'accord avec se que venait de dire mon époux. Renesmée ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne trouvant pas les mots qui convenait pour exprimer se qu'elle ressentait. Elle regarda Jacob avec des yeux suppliant et elle lâcha :

-Dit quelque chose Jacob ...

Edward dut sonder l'esprit de Jacob car il ne se détourna même pas pour lui jeter un regard noir et lourd de sens pour le prévenir qu'au mot de trop il aurait affaire à lui.

-Et bien ... je suis d'accord avec ton père Nessie, il vaut mieux que tu reste à l'abri alors je resterais avec toi.

-Si même toi tu ne me soutien pas !! S'exclama-t-elle soudain hors d'elle. Alice enfin réfléchis, on ne pourra pas aller faire du shopping si je suis consigner à la maison.

-Il n'y aura pas de shopping avant un moment. Déclara Alice avec un air de martyre.

-Sera tu au courant de leur déplacement ? Demanda soudain Carlisle revenant dans le vif du sujet.

-Je ne sais pas tout dépend de la façon dont il l'envisagerons je pense. Si ils l'envisagent juste comme un voyage je le verrait mais si ils l'envisagent comme une sorte d'expédition punitive alors non je ne verrais rien.

-Aro connaît bien Alice car il a lu dans ses pensées alors si ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache quoi que se soit il demandera à chacun de faire le nécessaire pour que tu ne voit rien Alice. Dit mon mari.

-Bien alors je crois qu'on à fait le tour la réunion est levé. Acheva Carlisle.

Ma fille se leva furieuse et se dirigea vers la porte mais Emmett lui barra le passage de son corps massif. Elle tenta de feinter à droite mais échoua et se retrouva bloquer dans les bras aussi gros et muscler que des cuisses. Renesmée hurla et frappa Emmett pour se dégagé. Ce dernier n'eu l'air de rien sentir et la porta jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il l'assit. Son père se dirigea vers elle pour tenté de la calmé tandis que tous les autres reprenais leurs activités. Sauf Jacob qui resta immobile, hébéter par la scène qu'il venait de voir. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il s'habitue aux colères de Renesmée car elles pouvaient être encore plus violentes parfois. Je l'entraînait à la cuisine en le tirant par la manche histoire qu'il ne reste pas planter la pendant des heures. Je me mis devant la cusinière lui préparant à manger en sachant que son estomac ne tarderait pas à se manifesté. J'avais raison quelques minutes après que nous soyons entré et qu'il se soit affalé sur une chaise encore totalement abasourdi par la colère de Renesmée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme sa c'est vrai mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la prendre pour une petite sainte, quoi que, si sans doute, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était il y a deux ans et on aurait dit qu'elle en avait dix alors il s'attendait peut-être à un peu plus de changement. Son ventre se mis à gargouillé et je lui servi presque immédiatement l'omelette que je lui avait préparé. Il me remercia et je vis que même si il devait avoir très faim il fixai son assiette d'un air complètement absent, voir un peu déprimé. Soudain alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de l'air désolé de Jacob, Edward entra, il marqua un temps d'arrêt tellement cours sur le seuil de la cuisine que même Jacob ne le remarqua pas. Edward vint vers moi, tapotant l'épaule de mon loup en passant près de lui puis il me pris tendrement par la main et il m'entraîna dehors en passant par la porte de derrière. Au dernier moment je me retournai et je vis que Renesmée entrais avec un air un peu gêné, Edward m'avait éloigné pour qu'ils puissent discuté. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'Edward m'entraînait à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide maintenant. Nous étions dans la forêt et je n'eus même pas envie de lui demandé où nous allions, je me laissais juste porter par son rythme sentant son corps muscler juste à côté du mien. Nous ralentîmes au bout de quelques minutes et nous arrivâmes au bord d'un petit lac entourer de verdure. Je regardais Edward mais qu'avais-je fais de si bien pour mériter un hommes telle que lui ? Il me regardais aussi mais son regard ne dura pas longtemps, il me sauta littéralement dessus. Nous nous retrouvâmes projeté dans l'eau du lac et nous restâmes sous la surface plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser. Quand soudain Edward émergea subitement me laissant en plan, boudeuse, il regarda autour de lui complaitement paniqué puis se calma progressivement. Il me regarda et éclata de rire, son rire se transforma bien vite en un petit sourire gêné. Il me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relevé puis il m'expliqua :

-Je suis désolé mon ange, mais Emmett fais des siennes à la maison.

Je grognais

-Il ne nous laisse pas tranquille et puis après il se plaint !!

-Nous devrions aller calmer le jeu. On fais la course ?

-Je te battrais avec une joie non dissimulé. Lui répondis-je.

-Très bien faisons un marché celui qui gagne peu infligé n'importe quel punition à l'autre.

-Ok sa marche, lui répondis-je en espérant que se punition ne serait pas trop cruelle car Edward avait toujours été le plus rapide d'entre nous.

Il me fis un petit sourire craquant avant de compter jusqu'à trois et de partir comme une fusée en direction de la maison. Je parti à sa suite sans me pressé en sachant que, de toute façon, la course était perdu d'avance. Alors que je me promenais plus que je ne courais entre les arbres je senti soudain une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire là, je parti sans réfléchir dans cette direction soudain prise par des envies de meurtres. Mais plus j'avançais et plus il y avait d'odeur différentes. Je sais que j'aurais du reculé mais mes envies de meurtres était de plus en plus présente. Soudain je la vie, lâche , elle était entouré de part et d'autre. Je ne put rien faire quand soudain, sans que je n'eus senti aucune odeur ni entendu aucun bruit, je senti une main ferme et froide se plaqué sur ma bouche et deux autres mains enserré mes bras puis mes jambes. Je voyais rouge. La regardant avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable de faire preuve. Tu me le paierais. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, quoi que tu me fasse subir, tu me le paierais.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des questions ? Reviews !**

**;)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Visite au cachot

**Voici le chapitre 7, la publication avance tandis que je suis désespérément bloqué dans l'écriture du chapitre 22. Enfin, ce chapitre risque de vous surprendre, déjà parce que le début est du point de vue de Marcus et puis sans doute pour d'autre chose dont je ne vous parle pas avant que vous ayer commencer la lecture. Pour tout le reste de ma fiction je tenais à vous dire que je changeait très souvent de point de vue et que je m'essayait à un peu tous. Enfin là je vous retiens, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 7 : Visite au cachot

POINT DE VUE DE MARCUS

Cette jeune vampire était incroyable de bien des manières, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, si je n'avais pas vu tout se quelle était capable de faire et aussi de ne pas faire je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru possible. Étant encore humaine elle avait déjà un don bien développer, elle avait réussi à charmer un vampire, elle avait réussi à concevoir un enfant avec ce vampire, elle était une folle inconsciente ou beaucoup trop courageuse par amour, elle avait réussi à faire déplacé toute notre garde, nous même et nos épouses, enfin celle de mes frères, elle avait réussi, sans le vouloir, à faire tuer plusieurs vampires, elle avait réussi à rendre la vie à Edward mais comme il nous l'avaient prouver il était dépendant d'elle pour continuer à vivre. Étant vampire elle avait réussi à défié notre autorité et à gagner, elle avait réussi à se contrôler pour ne pas boire le sang des humains dès son premier jour, elle avait réussi à développer son pouvoir au bout d'à peine quelques semaines. Elle était incroyable et s'était pour ça quelle était là, vivante, quelques mètres sous nos pieds, à pourrir dans un cachot. Je crois que depuis tout se temps où je m'ennuie elle est la seule personne à avoir réussi à me divertir et à me faire aller un peu mieux. La cérémonie en cours était ennuyeuse comme toute les autres mais elle avait l'avantage de se déroulé dans l'intimité comme ça nous allions partir dans quelques secondes. Voilà nous allions laisser ce nouveau vampire seul quelques jours pour qu'il se transforme, j'allais pouvoir mettre notre plan en marche. Aro me jeta un regard encourageant avant de se diriger vers ses appartement avec Sulpicia, sa compagne, Caïus partit lui aussi vers ses appartement avec sa compagne, Athenodora, je partit moi aussi vers mes appartement, j'enlevais ma robe de cérémonie et en passait une toute simple, je ressortit vivement et me dirigeais, seul, comme presque toujours, vers le fond du grand halle, je passais la grande porte décoré richement qui donnait sur un couloir tout aussi somptueux, notre garde habitait là, plus je m'avançais plus la décoration était pauvre et plus les portes se faisait rare. Au bout d'un moment les murs ne furent même plus recouvèrent de tentures et le couloir s'arrêta brusquement, un escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeur de Voltera. La scène était chichement éclairé par la lueur vacillante d'une bougie presque entièrement consumé. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et si j'avais pu j'aurais frissonné, cet endroit était tellement différent du reste de notre repère, je pense que personne ne devait soupçonner qu'un tel endroit puisse exister si près d'eux, mais il me fallait surmonter mon dégoût pour descendre et trouver un endroit sans doute bien pire. Je me décidait enfin m'enfonçant dans les profondeur de la terre. L'escalier était long et tortueux, les marches était glissante, de l'eau suintait des murs, un humain n'aurait pas pu le descendre ni le monter sans tomber à chaque pas. Il débouchait sur un couloir un peu plus éclairer qui était percé de part et d'autre par une multitude de porte d'acier, des cellules, toutes vides. Je m'avançais jusqu'au fond du couloir et pivotais vers la droite, la dernière porte de cette rangé me faisait face. L'odeur de Bella était bien présente de l'autre côté de la porte, je fis un pas en avant et sortit de ma manche une clé massive, l'enfonçais dans la serrure et tournais. Une pression légère et la porte pivota sur ses gonds lentement, sans émettre le moindre son, je me glissait vivement à l'intérieur et la refermais derrière moi.

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

On m'avait enfermé dans cette cellules dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui et d'après mon cerveau vampirique il devait être environ 20h pourquoi me laissait-on pourrir dans cette endroit ? D'ailleurs c'était vraiment horrible la cellule était très exigu, une planche de bois recouverte d'une paille détrempé à cause de l'humidité permanente servant de lit prenait tout le mur en face de la porte, les mur était fait de pierre énorme et noirci par le temps et l'eau qui en suintait, la porte était fait du meilleur acier qui soit et elle était extrêmement épaisse, il était impossible de s'échapper, la cellule était plonger dans l'obscurité la plus total mais ça ne me dérangeait pas étant une vampire. J'en était là de mes réflexions quand j'entendis un bruit de pas très feutré et senti une odeur mais, bien qu'elle ne me soit pas inconnu, je ne parvins pas à me souvenir à qui elle appartenais. Mon visiteur, et oui qui d'autre j'étais la seule prisonnière, s'arrêta face à la porte puis avança et j'entendis le frottement du métal contre le tissu, une clé glissa dans la serrure et la personne déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de se glisser rapidement dans l'ombre de ma cellule. Marcus, c'était Marcus !! Mais que faisait-il là ? Il avait toujours son air aussi ennuyé et ennuyant mais quand il me vit calé sur le ''lit'' dans le coin du mur je cru voir sur son visage tellement marqué par les années un sourire, timide et léger, mais tout de même un sourire. Il s'approcha et sa voix si douce que je n'avais jamais vraiment écouter retentis quand il chuchota mon prénom. Il fit un pas de plus et sembla embêté que je n'ai aucune réaction, puis il se repris et me chuchota de nouveau :

-Bonjour Bella, tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons amené ici non ?

-Pas vraiment, lui répondis-je en me faisant l'impression que je hurlai par rapport à sa voix si douce et chuchotante, c'est à cause de Tanya non ? C'est elle qui a porter plainte ?

Il me jeta un regard étonné et se fut la première vrai émotion que je put lire sur son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif. Il se repris se rappelant sans doute qu'Alice était médium.

-Oui c'est vrai, me répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la couchette avec moi, mais se n'est pas la seule raison. Veux tu que je te dévoile les autres ?

Là se fut à mon tour de le regardé d'un air éberlué. Mais je lui répondit tout de même.

-Pourquoi me les diriez vous ?

-Parce que nous avons besoin de toi.

Je le regardais de plus en plus étonner.

-Pourriez vous être plus clair ?

-Bella tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et nous pensons qu'avec toi nous aurons beaucoup plus de chances de vaincre.

-Je refuse de rejoindre les Volturi !! M'exclamais-je sans réfléchir.

-Mais se n'est pas se que je te demande. Me répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Je le regardais complètement perdu.

-Je vais être obligé de tout t'expliqué, reprit-il en soupirant, bon alors tu sais que Aro, Caïus et moi sommes frères ?

Je hochait la tête.

-Tu sais aussi qu'Aro est notre chef en quelques sorte ?

Je hochait de nouveau.

-Caïus est un vampire assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance il ne supporte pas l'humiliation et encore moins être relégué au second plan. Pourtant Aro a réussi à s'installer à la tête de notre clan, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment il s'y est pris mais grâce à cela il a gagné la confiance de tous les membres de la garde, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Caïus. J'ai cru longtemps que Caïus s'était fait à sa place dans notre clan mais il s'est mis à haïr Aro de plus en plus, surtout que lui n'a pas de pouvoir se qui le frustrait encore plus, et commença des activités à moitier clandestine dans notre refuge, mais Aro en fut bien vite au courant et décida d'aller faire un tour dans son repère, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait réussi à rassemblé des vampires malveillant et très intelligents, ils travaillaient sur un projet extrêmement audacieux et dangereux, le but de leur recherche était d'extraire les pouvoir des vampires et de les mettres dans le corps d'un autre, nous sommes arrivés trop tard la machine n'était pas au point et Caïus avait fait du chantage à ma femmes, Didyme, lui disant que je ne survivrait pas longtemps si elle refusait de se prêter à l'expérience, elle avait le pouvoir de changer de forme comme elle le voulait, elle pouvait devenir n'importe quel animal n'importe quel meubles ... Ce pouvoir intéressait beaucoup Caïus et il voulait se le transférer. Comme je le disait nous arrivâmes trop tard l'expérience avait déjà commencer et les vampires qui était avec Caïus nous ont empêcher d'approcher. Je l'es vu mourir sous mes yeux et j'étais impuissant à faire quelques chose, se fut le jour le plus horrible de toute mon existence, j'ai essayé d'en finir mais Aro m'en a dissuadé. Tu doit me prendre pour un vieil homme aigris et ennuyeux, oui je le suis devenu se jour là, Didyme a emporter avec elle toute ma joie de vivre. Tu dois te demander où je veux en venir en te racontant comme sa toute mon histoire ? Et bien je crois que Caïus projette de te voler ton pouvoir mais nous en sommes venu à la conclusion qu'il était impossible, en connaissant le fonctionnement de la machine de Caïus, de te le prendre, lui aussi en est venu à cette conclusion, il a donc projeter de prendre le pouvoir de ton époux en lui faisant du chantage, voilà au passage une autre raison qui fait que tu es toujours en vie, mais sa machine ne marche toujours pas et nous craignons pour la vie d'Edward. Es tu prête a coopéré ainsi nous pourrons anéantir Caïus, sauver la vie d'Edward et d'autre gens, et te rendre ta liberté ?

Il me fixait. Je laissait passer un petit temps histoire de digéré tout se qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je réfléchi un peu avant de lui demander :

-Quand vous dites nous ... De qui parlez vous ?

-Je parle surtout d'Aro et moi, me répondit-il immédiatement, mais si Aro est dans la combine toute la garde y est aussi.

-Aro sait-il que vous êtes là ?

-Bien sur que oui. Il n'est pas vraiment possible de lui cacher quelque chose, de toute façon se n'est pas nécessaire car nous avons eu l'idée de cette petite discutions ensemble. Alors accepte tu ?

-Êtes vous sur que Caïus va tenté de prendre le pouvoir d'Edward ?

-Oui et même si tu ne nous aide pas nous ne le laisserons pas faire et nous te libérerons avant afin qu'il ne risque pas sa vie inutilement. Se que nous te demandons enfin de compte c'est de nous aider à combattre notre frères afin que la paix puisse continuer à régner.

-Comment compter vous vous y prendre ?

-Je ne peux pas te le révélé temps que tu ne nous aura pas jurer que tu nous aideras.

-Très bien si c'est la seule façon d'anéantir Caïus... Peut-être que Tanya m'en voudras moins si je venge Irina.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui, je vous aiderais.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Des réactions ? Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Reviews !**

**;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Coup de téléphone

**Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il me plaît assez, bon on se retrouve en bas car j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez penser de mon chapitre et vous posez certaines question mais je ne peut pas les posez ici sans vendre la mèche.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 8 : Coup de téléphone

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Je me retournais et criais :

-J'ai gagné attend toi à une punition horrible.

Mais alors je me rendis compte que Bella, mon coeur, ma vie, ne me suivait pas et que je ne sentait plus son odeur. Je revins en lisière de forêt et ne senti rien non plus. Je fis volte face précipitamment et entrait en trombe dans la maison.

-Alice ?

Je courais jusqu'au salon, toute leurs odeurs y était concentré. J'entrais et vis qu'Alice était au plus mal. J'allais voir Jasper lui demandant se qui se passait.

-Je n'en sais rien, me répondit-il paniqué, elle est comme sa depuis quelques secondes à peine.

Je fixai Alice. Elle leva vers moi ses yeux qui, si ils avaient pu, auraient été plein de larmes et fit défiler dans sa tête la vision que j'avais manquer quand j'étais perturbé par le faite que Bella ne me suive plus. Bella était là deux hommes la portaient, un par les jambes, un par les pieds, elle était bâillonné, ils évoluaient dans la forêt qui bordait notre maison l'un d'eux tourna la tête, c'était Félix, sous la capuche de l'autre je reconnu Démétri. Ils allairent à l'aéroport et montairent dans un jet privé, je reconnu parmi les ravisseurs de Bella Tanya, Alec et Jane. Ils rentrairent à Volterra et jetairent Bella dans un cachot sombre et froid.

-Les sales chiens comment on-t-il pu ? Sifflais-je rageusement.

-Pourriez vous nous expliqué ? Demanda Carlisle

-Alice ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Vas y toi. Moi je n'est pas la force. Me répondit-elle d'une voix briser par le chagrin.

-Bella as été enlevé par les Volturi et Tanya, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait calme et maitrisé.

-Ho mon dieu ! Murmura Esmée

-Quoi ?? Hurla Emmett. Je vais leur faire la peau à ces sales chiens !!

-Du calme Emmett. Intervint Carlisle. As tu vu autre chose Alice ?

-Non pas pour l'instant. Lui répondit-elle.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Esmée complètement paniqué.

-Rien pour l'instant, lui répondit très calmement Carlisle.

-Quoi ?? Hurla de nouveau Emmett mais Jasper cria en même temps que lui cette fois.

Carlisle chercha de l'appuie de mon côté et m'exposa ses idées par pensée.

-Tu pense vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un peu ... humain comme façon de faire ?

-Non je ne pense pas, c'est bien le genre de Caïus.

-Edward !! Hurla Rosalie folle de rage. Si tu savais comme je haïe ton pouvoir !!

-Mais je sais Rose, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire sadique histoire de l'énerver encore plus.

-S'il te plais Edward n'en rajoute pas et expliquer nous. Carlisle ? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui pardon. Répondit-il. Je pense qu'ils vont sûrement nous demander quelque chose en échange de la libération de Bella.

-Et tu pense attendre sans rien faire ? Lui demanda Emmett avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Non pas exactement ... Mais Carlisle fut coupe par la sonnerie du télephone. Pourvu que se ne soit pas Charlie.

-Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps, déclara Alice, devinez qui téléphone ?

-J'y vais, déclarais-je.

Je m'avançais vers l'engin essayant de contenir ma colère.

-Allô ?

-Edward ?

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix froide.

-Salut, c'est Félix !!

J'eus envie de grogner, mais me contint tant bien que mal.

-Que veut tu ?

-Et bien ... nous avons ta chérie mon cher et elle est vraiment délicieuse donc si tu veux la retrouver dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as laisser tu ferais mieux de faire se que je vais te demander.

-Écoute Félix ma patience a des limites et là on les a largement franchis alors dit moi se que tu veux et vite.

-Du calme Edward. Tu sais, j'ai l'intention de profité de sa présence sans toi pour essayer de te la piqué.

-J'ai confiance en elle.

-Tu ferais tout de même mieux de te dépêcher car elle ne me résistera pas longtemps.

-Que veux tu Félix ? Lui demandais-je de plus en plus énerver.

-Mais toi mon cher, nous te voulons toi. Dit-il d'une voix froide, calculatrice et méprisante.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir Félix. Ironisais-je.

-Non, me répondit-il nonchalamment, que tu t'approche de ma Bella me déplais beaucoup.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Félix, elle ne t'appartiendra jamais. Tu es l'un des vampires les plus horrible et malveillant qu'il m'est été donné de rencontré et jamais Bella ne tombera amoureuse de toi.

-Bella peut changé si je sais y faire pour la convaincre, elle est influençable.

-Si tu veux la changer c'est que tu ne l'aime pas vraiment.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu pense Cullen.

-Sans doute aussi éperdument que moi. Bon quand dois-je venir ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Caïus n'a pas beaucoup de patience.

Il me dit ça d'une voix sans aucune expression mais j'entendis une voix furieuse me dire qu'elle me détestait car j'avais eus tout ce qu'elle désirait. Impossible et pourtant je crois que c'était les pensées de Félix. De plus en plus surprenant, la dernière fois Tanya était à dix kilomètres mais là Félix était carrément sur un autre continent !!

-Ça non plus sa n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir.

-Écoute Cullen je ne suis pas là pour te faire par de mes états d'âmes alors vient le plus vite possible compris ?

-Je vient dès que je peux.

-Parfait alors je vais aller voir si Bella n'a pas besoin d'être réchauffer. A bientôt Cullen.

Et il raccrocha. Je laissait tomber le téléphone, il rebondit dans un bruit mate sur le sol, mais je ne m'en préoccupais déjà plus, je fonçais sur le canapé et m'assis, la tête entre les mains. Je me concentrais le plus possible pour voir si j'arrivais encore à entendre les pensées de Félix. Au bout de quelques minutes je rouvrit les yeux et regardait ma famille. Il étaient tous autour de moi. Inquiet.

-C'est impossible, murmurais-je, totalement impossible.

-Quoi ? Me demanda Emmett? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Ils me veulent moi mais se n'est pas l'important ...

-Ils te veulent toi et ce n'est pas l'important !! Se mis à hurler Esmée. Ils ont déjà une de mes filles ils n'auront pas non plus mon fils !!

-Laisse le parler Esmée, plaida son mari, qui as-t-il de plus important encore ?

-J'ai réussi à lire dans les pensées de Félix quand nous étions en train de parler au téléphone et je viens de réessayé ... sa marche encore.

-Tu veux dire que tu parvient à entendre les pensée d'un vampire qui se trouve sur un autre continent ? S'écria Rosalie.

-En es tu sûr Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle plus pour dire quelques chose que parce qu'il doutait de moi.

-Oui certain.

-Et parvient tu as lire les pensées des autres aussi ? Me demanda Jasper. Sa pourrait beaucoup nous aidez.

-J'y est pensée vois tu Jasper et j'ai essayé. Je crois que Démétri est amoureux d'Heidi. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Alice me regarda avec un sourire béat. Elle venait d'avoir une vision.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de l'évolution des pouvoirs d'Edward ? Que pensez vous de l'attitude de Félix ? A votre avis pourquoi veulent-ils Edward ? (vous pouvez chercher mais je ne pense pas que vous trouverez) Tiens je sais, le prochain chapitre sera dédicacée à la personne qui aura émis l'hypothèse la plus proche de la vérité sur la dernière question. **

**Bon allez je vous laisse. Review ?**

**;)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rencontre au sommet

**Salut à tous. Je me suis rendu compte que la réponse à la question que je vous avais poser a la fin du chapitre précédent était dite dans un chapitre précédent. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait ce chapitre est dédicacé à Galswinthe et Emy60 qui ont bien répondu. =)**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre au sommet

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant espérer qu'une vision se réalise. Elle n'était pas très nette mais j'avais tout de suite réussi à en comprendre le sens ce qui n'était pas toujours aussi évidant. Je regardais Edward avec un grand sourire, après tout nous allions libéré sa Bella d'après ma vision, il me rendit mon sourire presque aussi grand. Ce n'était pas normal, son sourire aurais dû être dix fois plus petit, il n'était jamais aussi optimiste d'habitude, c'était même plutôt l'inverse.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui je crois Alice, me répondit Emmett à sa place, Mr Parfais peut maintenant lire les pensées des sales chiens qui se trouvent sur d'autre continent.

Je regardais Edward ébahit. Avais-je bien entendu ?

-Pourriez vous arrêtez de traiter ces ordures de chiens s'il vous plais ? Car même si vous les méprisez autant que des chiens sachez qu'ils sont bien pire et que s'est très dégradant pour notre espèce. Déclara Jacob.

Je les avais oublier lui et Renesmée, car malgré leur présence dans le salon j'arrivais à voir ce qui allait se passer. Edward lui répondit quelque chose, je ne compris pas quoi. J'étais déjà assaillie par un nouveau flash.

«L'endroit est sombre mais éclairé par une lueur dont je ne vois pas la source. Les contours sont mal défini. Trois hommes vêtu de grande capes noires entre dans mon champs de vision, je vois le visage de celui du milieu. Caïus. Edward est ferré à une table, aux poignets et aux chevilles, il ne peut pas bouger. Il regarde vers la droite. Je suis son regard et je tombe sur Bella, dans une cage, dans l'incapacité d'agir elle aussi. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien, sinon qu'elle angoisse beaucoup, pour une bonne raison pour un fois !! Caïus s'est placé sous un dôme de verre qui s'abaisse lentement autour de sa tête. La descente du dôme s'arrête au niveau de son cou. L'un des autres hommes en noir vient branché des tas de pinces sur le corps d'Edward, elles sont relié au dôme par des fils. L'autre homme s'approche d'une manette et la baisse dès que son complice s'est écarté. Edward se met à se convulsé dans tout les sens et Bella hurle. La porte s'ouvre soudain à la voler, des hommes entre ... »

Soudain ma vision s'arrête, j'ai été déconcentré par une conversation un peu trop animé entre Jasper et Emmett. Edward me fixe de ses grand yeux triste, malheureux.

-Je vais encore lui faire du mal. Me chuchota-t-il comme si il était au bord des larmes.

-Dans ma vision c'est toi qui souffre pas elle. Lui répondis-je du tac au tac en espérant que cela l'apaiserait.

-La souffrance morale est bien pire que la souffrance physique.

-Arrêt de te lamenter Edward je ne suis absolument pas sûr que cela va se passer. Alors agissons plutôt.

-Oui Alice à raison, déclara Esmée et je vis que ses yeux brillait de tristesse signe qu'elle nous avait écouter depuis le début, tout le monde se calma et l'écouta.

Je faillit lui répondre que j'avais toujours raison mais je m'abstins. Je vis Edward sourire légerment.

-Il nous faut agir, poursuivit-elle, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas Carlisle mais maintenant qu'ils ont appelé il nous faut réfléchir sérieusement à notre façon d'agire.

-C'est tout réfléchis, répliqua Edward, je part pour l'Italie sur le champs.

-Pas si vite mon fils, l'interrompis Carlisle, ta mère a raison il nous faut réfléchir un peu avant.

-J'ai toujours raison, déclara Esmée en prenant un air faussement modeste qui fit bien rire Emmett.

-Alice aussi, répliqua Edward.

Carlisle lui rappelait que parfois je pouvais me trompé mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je lui envoyait mon plus grand sourire en pleine figure. Je pourrais vraiment faire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui. Et pour son épouse aussi. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela que j'étais aussi déterminé à la retrouvez. Oui s'était pour cela.

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Les révélations de Marcus ne m'avait pas laisser indifférente loin de là. J'avais toujours remarquer que Caïus n'était pas tout à fait en harmonie avec son clan et avec ses frères mais je ne pensait pas qu'il allait jusqu'à monter un complot dans leur dos et qu'il y avait pratiquement une guerre dans ce clan, qui, rappelons le, s'était attribué seul d'énorme responsabilité. Je n'aimais pas devoir les aider mais je crois vraiment qu'il y avait un danger pour Edward si je ne faisait rien. J'essayais d'étendre mon bouclier autour de moi pour ne pas perdre la main, après tout autant profiter de mon enfermement pour m'entrainé. Je poussait ma barrière invisible autour de moi et je senti soudain que quelqu'un passait dessous. Je n'avais pas senti Félix approché. Je senti soudain de l'appréhension et une légère pointe d'impatience. Pourquoi ressentais-je ça ? Mais soudain je me rendis compte que ces sentiment c'était lui qui les ressentait. Comment étais-ce possible ? Je n'avait jamais été capable de ressentir ça auparavant. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car Félix entrait déjà dans ma cellule.

-Bonjour Bella. Me salua-t-il.

Je l'englobais de nouveaux sous mon parapluie pour voir si ça marchait encore. Je le senti tendu comme si il essayait de se contenir et soudain une phrase fusa dans mon esprit « Que tu es belle, pourquoi est-ce Edward que tu as choisi ?» Je regardais Félix prête à lui répondre mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'avais rien dit, pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était sa voix.

POINT DE VUE DE MARCUS

C'était la deuxième fois que je descendais aux oubliettes, Félix était aller, malgré l'interdiction d'Aro, prévenir Bella de l'arriver prochaine d'Edward. Je me dirigeais vers sa cellule et entrait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Que t'as dit Félix Bella ?

-Qu'Edward allait arrivé dans peu de temps et ... d'autres choses.

-Tu dois tout me dire Bella que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'a rien dit de méchant sur vous. Me dit-elle un grand sourire amusé au lèvres. En faite si ça vous intéresse temps que ça il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie et qu'il aurait vite fait de remplacé Edward.

Je ne l'écoutais plus qu'a moitier ayant repérer une autre odeur que la sienne, omniprésente, et autre que celle de Félix qui commençais déjà à s'estomper. Cette odeur était différente de celle des humains, de celle des vampires, de celle des loups-garous, je n'avais jamais senti ça auparavant, cette odeur était tellement captivante, on la sentait à peine (d'ailleurs Bella ne devait pas la sentir mais moi si car mes sens était surdéveloppé depuis toujours).

-Bella est ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Félix t'aurais rendu visite ?

-Non je n'est vu, senti ou entendu personne à par lui et vous.

De plus en plus étrange. Je ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à trouver à qui appartenait cette odeur et qui serait sans doute extrêmement intéresser par ce mystère. Mais cette personne m'en voudrais sûrement et je ne pourrais peut-être même pas lui parler de ça.

-Je pense qu'il vous écoutera et qu'il sera très intéressé. Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux que vous allier le voir plutôt que l'inverse.

Je la regardais étonné.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-De Carlisle bien sûr !! Je ne sens pas cette odeur mais si vous oui et qu'elle est aussi spécial que vous le penser le seul qui pourras vous aider c'est lui.

Je la regardais de plus en plus ébahit. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Je décidait de lui posé la question quand je senti que Félix revenait.

-Je vais aller le voir Bella, je part tout de suite, Félix arrive alors je dois m'en aller. Sache qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à Edward et ne crois rien de se qu'il pourra te dire, il est avec Caïus.

Je m'en allait la laissant et ne sachant pas si je la reverrais, j'aurais aimé lui dire qu'elle m'avait involontairement ramené à la vie et que je lui en étais plus que reconnaissant. Si Caïus venait à lui faire du mal ou bien à sa famille je le ferait payé de ma main.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Plus que quelques heures avant notre débarquement en Italie, Alice qui était assise à côté de moi côté couloir, était très concentré tandis que je regardais la nuit à travers le hublot. Carlisle et Emmett discutait à voix basse derrière nous. Bella, mais dans quoi était tu aller te fourrer encore ? Même en vampire tu était un aimant à problème en tout genre. Je me remémorait la dispute monumentale qui avait précéder notre départ, tout le monde voulait venir sauver ma Bella mais Carlisle en avait décider autrement il disait que si nous étions trop sa aurait peut être une insidence sur notre réussite. Il avait décider d'emmener Alice car elle pourrait nous être utile, moi parce que je pouvais être utile aussi, parce que Bella était ma femme et parce que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix et Emmett car il était la force qui pourrait nous être décisive. J'avais un mal fous à ne pas me mettre à hurler de frustration et de colère. Félix n'avait pas intéret à croiser ma route quand nous arriverions dans le quartier générale des Volturi parce que je ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Soudain Alice s'anima. Elle me héla en pensée et commença à déroulé la vision qu'elle avait eu quand j'étais perdu dans mes pensée et que je ne faisait pas attention à se qui se passait au alentour.

Marcus était à l'aéroport de Milan dans lequel nous n'allions pas tarder nous poser. Alice commença à interprété sa vision pour moi, d'après elle il voulait nous parler de quelque chose d'important et il ne fallait pas qu'on lui saute dessus car il était pacifiste. Nous nous posâmes une petite heure plus tard et nous n'eûmes aucun mal à trouver Marcus dans l'aéroport. Il sembla surpris de nous voir et vint vers nous.

-Bonjour mes amis, nous dit-il, je voulais vous voire et j'allais justement partir pour votre pays. Carlisle j'aimerais te faire part d'une observation que j'ai faite et j'aimerais que tu me dise ce que tu en pense.

-Je ne pense pas être près à te rendre le moindre service Marcus, ton clan a enlever l'une de mes filles.

-Je dirais plutôt une parti de mon clan. Mais l'histoire est plutôt compliqué et je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquez maintenant. Allons plutôt nous asseoir dans un café pour discuter.

Je regardais Carlisle il pensait à toute allure. Nous ne pouvions pas lui faire confiance, j'en était sûr, pas à lui qui avait enlever ma Bella. Soudain Marcus se tourna vers moi alors qu'il fixait Carlisle depuis le début et il me dit

-Pourtant elle me fait confiance Edward. D'ailleurs tu devrait te méfier de Félix.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit. Contrais-je.

-Bien sûr que si tu vient de dire ...

-Comment, le coupais-je, vous avez entendu ce que je vient de penser ?

-Je ... je ne sais pas je t'ai entendu distinctement me dire que tu était sûr que tu ne pouvait me faire confiance, à moi qui avait enlevé ta Bella, mais pourtant en effet j'ai eu l'impression que tu te parlais à toi même.

Je regardais Emmett lui demandant d'un regard si j'avais dit le moindre mot.

-Tu n'as rien dit Ed je ne comprend pas.

-De plus en plus intéressant, marmonna Carlisle.

Marcus pensa soudain à Bella. Je me concentrais sur ses pensée espérant en apprendre un peu plus sûr l'endroit où elle se trouvait au cas où il faudrait que nous allions la chercher nous même. Mais ceux à quoi il pensa fut bien plus intéressant, Bella avait répondu à ses pensées comme si il les avait dites. Puis à l'odeur qu'il avait senti et qui était si étrange et qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir à personne étant donné que seul Félix et lui était aller voir Bella. Très étrange. Marcus se tourna de nouveaux vers moi et me dit

-N'est ce pas ?

Carlisle se tourna vers nous de plus en plus intrigué. Je l'était moi aussi c'était la deuxième fois que Marcus entendais mes pensées et je me rendis compte que les deux fois je l'avais voulu inconsciemment. Je regardais Carlisle et essayait de lui transmettre par pensée mon consentement pour qu'il écoute les étranges constatation de Marcus. Il me regarda soudain en sursautent. Une jeune femme qui passait à côté de lui à se moment la le pris pour un possédé. Mais Marcus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finalement accepté son offre car il me demanda

-Edward ? Puis je ... ? Il termina sa question en pensée

Je le regardais brièvement surpris puis opinais. Marcus fit un pas dans ma direction, se pencha, inspira fortement puis fit le chemin à l'envers tout cela bien trop rapidement pour qu'un simple humain s'en rende compte.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'exclama-t-il. Carlisle permet moi d'insister pour que nous allions nous asseoir quelque part, il faut absolument que nous parlions, je crois avoir découvert une piste en se qui concernait le subite développement du pouvoir d'Edward et de celui de Bella.

Carlisle le regarda un moment, depuis toute à l'heure Marcus et moi parlions ensemble sans se préoccuper des autres et j'avais parfaitement compris toute la situation mais mon père, mon frère et ma soeur devait en être informer.

Carlisle ne pris pas le temps de me demander mon avis il lui répondit bien avant, pousser par la curiosité

-Ce sera avec plaisir cher ami.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous penser ? J'ai décider de faire comme au chapitre précédent, je vous pose une question et celui ou celle qui répondra le plus près de la réalité aura droit a une dédicasse sur mon prochain chapitre. La question est : A votre avis, a qui appartient l'odeur détecté par Marcus ?**

**Bon allez je vous laisse.**

**Review !!**

**;)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Au café

**Voici le chapitre 10, de la parlotte pour l'essentiel ^^ mais je pense que si vous suivez l'histoire ça rique de vous intéressez. Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Galswinthe qui est la plus proche de la réponse à la question du chapitre précédent !! Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue d'Emmett j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 10 : Au café

POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT

Ce vieux débris nous avais entraîné dans un ''café'' j'aurais nettement préférer une taverne mais Carlisle, Alice et Edward semblait eux aussi préférer être assis sur des chaises recouverte de satin et dans une pièce pleine de fleurs et de gens distingué. Je faisait tache dans ce décor de luxe, je le savais ma grande carcasse avait un mal fous à passer entre la petite banquette en satin et la table, pas que j'étais gros, j'étais juste très grand et très muscler même pour un vampire. Qu'est ce que je ne ferait pas pour ma petite soeur. Je fit semblant de m'intéressé à la conversation qui se déroulait entre mon père et celui que j'avais encore bien du mal à considérer comme un allier. Je me rendis alors compte que leur conversation était vraiment intéressante

-As tu compris mes observations Carlisle ? Demanda Marcus.

Mon père opina. Bien sur qu'il avait compris il n'était pas si bête !!

-Venons en au conclusion qu'on peut en tiré. Poursuivit le Volturi. Je pense pour ma part que cela doit être une sylphide.

-Une sylphide, répéta Carlisle choqué, tu pense vraiment ? Edward, poursuivit-il faiblement après quelques instant de réflexions, pourrait tu essayé de me faire sentir l'odeur que tu as senti dans les penser de Marcus ?

Edward le regarda un instant hésitant puis son regard se transforma et devint extrêmement concentré. Carlisle entrouvrit la bouche au bout de quelques seconde, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Puis soudain Edward arrêta de le regardé et il se remit à respiré, Carlisle lui se mit carrément à haleté.

-Sa va ? Demandais-je soudain anxieux.

«Oui très bien » me répondis soudain la voix d'Edward dans ma tête. Se fut à mon tour d'être ébahit.

-Alors c'est vraiment possible ? M'étonnais-je.

Mon frère me regarda d'un air presque penné que je ne l'ai pas cru. Puis soudain je repensais à quelque chose ... une sylphide ? Qu'étais-ce encore que cette chose la ? Edward me regarda soudain d'un air exédé

-Emmett ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une sylphide ?

Je le regardais d'un air penaud me rendant compte pour une fois que ce qu'on trouvait dans les livres n'était pas toujours inutile une fois sur le terrain.

-Voyons Edward, il est normal que ton frère ne le sache pas. Dit l'ancien. Ce qui est anormale c'est plutôt que toi tu le sache.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre pour mes études, répliqua-t-il.

Le Volturi lui lança un regard compatissant avant de se tourné vers moi.

-Mon ami les Sylphides sont les filles du vent, légère comme leur père mais ayant forme humaine, elle ne peuvent malheureusement pas vivre parmi les humain car elle ressemble à un nuage de brume, souvent elle se terre dans des forêts ou vive dans des fontaines et aide les humains perdu dans les bois ou bien ceux qui font un veux près de la fontaine, elles ont l'âme charitable car elles vivent dans la solitude et la tristesse. Je croyais leur race éteinte mais si c'est vraiment l'une d'elle alors il se pourrait que je sois mal informer, tout comme pour les loups-garous.

-Mais Marucs, lui dit Carlisle alors qu'il venait de finir de m'expliqué, les sylphides, bien qu'elles aient des pouvoirs, ne pourraient pas augmenter ainsi ceux d'un membre de notre espèce.

-C'est juste, lui répondit calmement l'autre, mais je ne suis plus sur de rien depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella, sa malchance et son si puissant et fascinant pouvoir, ainsi que ses amis loups.

-Oui ça pourrait être ça, déclara Carlisle après réflexion, mais cela pourrait aussi être autre chose, nous n'en savons rien après tout. Il faut d'abord s'occuper de délivré Bella.

-Pour cela j'ai un plan, ou devrais-je dire, nous avons un plan.

Edward le regarda un moment sans aucune expression puis soudain son visage se fendis d'un grand sourire, il était au bord de la crise de rire.

-Cela ne marchera jamais, se força-t-il à dire le plus calmement possible.

-Bien sur que si, lui répliqua l'ancien avec beaucoup de sérieux, nous avons tous prévu.

Alice sembla soudain se réveillé d'un long coma.

-Cela marchera, dit-elle du voix clair et qui laissait clairement entendre que dire le contraire n'était pas envisageable.

Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard perdu et je décidais d'intervenir.

-Vous vous comprenez sans doute très bien comme ça, mais nous, nous n'avons pas le don de lire dans les esprit tordu qui cherche à nous martyrisé en ne nous disant rien clairement, alors s'il vous plais, pourriez vous nous expliqué ?

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de tact dont je venait de faire preuve sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais je vis qu'il ne m'en tenais pas rigueur, il tourna les yeux vers Marcus pour qu'il nous explique.

-C'est tout simple, commença-t-il, mais je pense que nous aurons besoin de vous tous. Nous allons juste vous introduire dans notre demeure, puis il vous suffira de descendre dans les cachots pour la délivré.

-Cela serait trop simple. Où est le piège ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Il n'y en a pas, lui répondit l'ancien, nous avons mis au point un neutralisateur d'odeur, nous l'avons testé et il marche. Emmett, il te faudra assommé quelques personne, cela te dérange-t-il ?

Je secouais vivement la tête pour bien lui signifier que je me ferais un plaisir de m'exécuter une fois le moment venu.

-Carlisle vous monterez la garde, quand à Edward il ira délivré Bella.

-Et moi, demanda la voix indigner du petit lutin qu'on avais oublier, je fais quoi ?

Le Volturi sembla soudain désemparé, il n'avait pas du penser qu'elle voudrait participer. Il réfléchi un instant avant de la regarder d'un air malin et de lui répondre

-Je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se concentra une seconde et s'exclama toute dent dehors tellement elle souriait

-Je vais avec Edward, super !!

**0o0o0**

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Le point de vue d'Emmett vous a-t-il plu ? Le question du chapitre est : A votre avis les Cullen vont-ils réussir a sortir bella de son cachot ?**

**Reviews !!**

**;)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage

**Je suis vraiment désoler, je suis assez lente à poster en ce moment mais je suis pas mal occuper, révision et tout ça, enfin bref … Voici quand même le chapitre 11 !! Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire, il s'y passe des choses … intéressante !! Enfin bon je vous laisse lire et vous faire votre propre oppinion.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Nous étions dans la ruelle dans laquelle j'avais failli mourir quelques année plutôt mais elle était aussi la ruelle où j'avais retrouvez ma vie, que j'avais encore perdu. J'accumulais les erreurs, comme Roméo, mais au vu du destin funèbre de sa Juliette je ferai tout pour que la mienne ne subisse pas la même chose. Cette fois était différente ce n'était pas elle qui venait me sauver mais moi qui allait la tirer des griffes des Volturi, peut-être que cela m'aiderai un peu à me pardonné l'abandon de ma Bella alors qu'elle était encore humaine... Peut-être rien qu'un peu ? Marcus avançais à une bonne allure, il semblais pressé de voir Bella hors de danger. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrer caché que les gardes Volturi empruntait le plus souvent. Marcus se retourna vers nous et regarda chacun notre tour avec sévérité, mais il était juste inquiet pour nous, lui n'allait pas risqué sa vie dans le repaire infesté de garde d'un des plus grand groupe vampirique du monde, mais si il n'avait pas eu un rôle désisife que seul lui pouvait remplir dans notre plan, il aurait volontiers accepté n'importe quel poste que nous allions occupé. Il sortit de sa poche une boite en bois foncé, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sorti un petit auto-collant blanc.

-Voici un neutralisateur d'odeur mes amis.

Ma famille le regarda avec des yeux rond et ils me firent partagé malgré eux, leur consternation face à cette chose.

-Edward, m'appela doucement l'ancien, veut tu bien montré à ta famille comment on se sers de cette chose ?

Je m'avançais sans hésiter et me tournais pour me trouvez de profil par rapport à Marcus et au reste de ma famille. Il vint se placer derrière moi et appliqua l'auto-collant dans mon cou.

-Maintenant mes amis, dit Marcus, fermé les yeux et essayé de sentir Edward.

Ils s'exécutèrent et je pus lire dans leurs esprit la consternation et la surprise qu'ils resentaient. Je me tournais alors vers Marcus qui me tendis quatre auto-collant.

-Garde précieusement le dernier Edward, me dit Marcus d'une voix encore plus faible que d'habitude, il est pour Bella.

Je hochais la tête gravement, il était l'heure des adieux.

-Bonne chance mes amis, que le ciel soit avec nous. Dit Marcus avant de ressortir de la ruelle pour passer par l'entrer principale.

J'allais droit vers Alice et lui posait délicatement un neutralisateur, puis j'allais vers Emmett et lui assenait une grande claque dans le cou pour lui mettre l'auto-collant, quand à Carlisle il me pris de vitesse en se saisissant du sien avant que je ne puisse lui mettre, il voulait aller le plus vite possible car mettre sa famille en danger le dégouttait et qu'il voulait se trouver le plus vite possible dans une situation où il n'aurait plus le choix de reculer.

-Edward, Alice, il y a des choses que vous avez vu ou entendu et qui peuvent nous être utile ? Nous demanda Carlisle.

Alice repassa rapidement dans sa tête les dernière vision quelle avait eu et n'y trouva rien qui serait susceptible de nous aidez. Moi non plus je n'avais rien entendu de dérangent.

-Non Carlisle, rien que de très banal.

-Parfais alors allons y.

Il tira la grille qui couvrait le trou d'entrer, jeta un coup d'oeil au fond et sauta. J'échangeais un regard avec mon frère et ma soeur.

-Il a l'air stressé, murmura Emmett.

-Il l'est, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Puis je sautais à mon tour dans le trou noir qui se trouvait à mes pieds. La descente fut courte et je me réceptionnait silencieusement une fois arrivé au sol. Je m'écartais vivement pour que les autres puissent descendre eu aussi. Je rejoignit Carlisle dans l'ombre près du mur. Alice atterrit doucement devant nous puis Emmett apparu dans le léger halo de lumière qui tombait du ciel, le bouchant complètement. L'obscurité n'était pas dérangeante dans le sens où notre vision n'était pas affecté par le manque de lumière mais je sentis quand même une légère vague de panique monté dans notre groupe. Je décidais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'installe et pour se faire je commençais à partir en direction du repaire où était emprisonné ma Bella.

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Cette attente était insupportable, toute la famille me manquait et à cause de moi ils allaient sans doute se mettre en danger. Je ne pouvait rien faire car Marcus était aller voir Carlisle, il faudrait juste que je sois patiente, et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici. Je ne voulais pas étendre mon bouclier autour de moi, j'avais l'impression de violé l'intimité des gens qui se trouvait dessous sans même en avoir conscience. Je m'étais figé il y a de ça une bonne dizaine d'heure, depuis que Marcus était parti. Soudain j'entendis un bruit léger, comme des pas, mais je ne sentait personne, des rats sans doute. Mais soudain j'entendis qu'une clé entrait dans la serrure de ma cellule et que quelqu'un était de l'autre côté. Mais pourquoi ne le sentais-je pas ? Étais ce le mystérieux visiteur que Marcus avait senti ? La porte fut déverouiller et on la poussa vivement, je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui entrait dans ma cellule car il se jetai déjà sur moi et plaquai sa main sur ma bouche. J'ouvris alors des yeux écarquillée et vis que c'était Edward !! Mon Edward !! Il me serra contre lui violemment et échangea la main plaqué contre ma bouche par ses lèvres. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me serrais encore plus contre lui. Nous étions à demi allongé sur la planche de bois pourri qui me servais de couchette. J'aurais pu resté comme ça toute mon immortalité. Mais quelqu'un d'autre en décidé autrement en toussotant très doucement. Edward s'interrompit et se retourna furieux. C'était Alice !! Je failli hurler de joie mais Edward plaqua de nouveau sa main sur ma bouche et approcha sa bouche tout contre mon oreille puis me chuchota tout bas

-Ne cri pas et ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plais mon ange, nous ne somme pas sensé être là.

Puis il me mit dos à lui et souleva délicatement mes cheveux, il colla contre mon cou un rectangle désagréable. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est un neutralisateur d'odeur, me chuchota-t-il de la même façon, il nous à permis de rentré sans être senti et il nous permettra de sortir. C'est Marcus qui nous les a donner.

Ainsi Marcus les avait convaincu ... bizzard il n'aurait même pas du avoir le temps d'aller jusqu'en Amérique. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Je sautai plutôt au cou d'Alice. Elle me rendis mon étreinte. Et me chuchotant

-Carlisle et Emmett sont venu aussi.

Je lui sourie et me retournais vers Edward pour la suite des évènements. Je vis qu'il me regardais, je ne put m'empêcher de déployer mon bouclier autour de moi et Alice et Edward passairent dessous presque immédiatement. Alice était heureuse mais anxieuse aussi, Edward était le plus heureux des hommes et c'est penser était toute dirigé vers moi, j'entendis qu'il me trouvais plus que séduisante et qu'il s'inquiétait énormément quand à me faire sortir d'ici aussi vivante que je pouvais l'être. Il me prit la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir bordé de cellule. Soudain il se figea et je senti quelques secondes après lui une odeur qui approchait, Félix. J'étendis mon bouclier et senti qu'Edward était dans une colère noir, qu'Alice était au bord de la panique et que Félix était tout joyeux de venir me voir mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas senti mes sauveurs. Si nous avions l'avantage de l'odeur il fallait nous cacher, attendre qu'il entre dans ma cellule puis la refermé à clé derrière lui. Mais Edward eu l'air de ne pas penser du tout comme moi. Il jeta un regard plein de colère et d'inquiétude à Alice, elle le regarda horrifier et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. J'avais étendu mon bouclier si bien que je perçu tout l'échange silencieux entre mon mari et ma soeur, il voulait qu'elle se cache dans une cellule avec moi pendant que lui se battrait avec Félix. «Hors de question » Pensais-je. Mais soudain Edward se tourna vers moi très étonner, il avait entendu mes penser. Il pensa à toute allure que ses pouvoirs avait sûrement assez évoluer pour m'entendre, mais c'était impossible car depuis toute à l'heure il n'entendait rien. Ça devait être moi qui, en plus de pouvoir entendre les penser des gens et de ressentir leur émotions quand ils étaient sous ma protection, pouvait leur transmettre mes penser si je le voulais. J'essayais de nouveau en lui expliquant ma théorie. Il me regarda, consterné. Puis il me dit

«Peu importe pour l'instant, va te cacher avec Alice »

«Hors de question » Lui répondis-je toujours par la penser.

Mais il était trop tard Félix était trop proche maintenant, j'eus le réflexe de pousser Alice vers une cellule entrouverte, elle ne se débattis pas car elle venait d'avoir une vision où il était indispensable qu'elle reste caché, au cas où nous perdrions le combat. Edward me pris dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans mes cheveux, je lui rendis son étreinte. Félix déboucha dans les oubliettes, nous découvrant ainsi enlacé. Mon bouclier était toujours déployé ainsi je pus sentir qu'Edward malgré l'immense haine qu'il vouait à Félix, profitait autant que moi de cette étreinte, ses bras m'avait encore plus manqué que je ne le pensais. Félix quand à lui ressenti une telle jalousie et une telle haine d'un seul coup que j'eus le souffle coupé. Ses yeux devinrent noir en un instant et son corps se mit de lui même en position d'attaque. Il siffla d'un air mauvais. Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon crane puis il se détacha de moi à contre coeur.

-Bonjour Félix, déclara mon Edward avec sa politesse habituel.

-Que fait tu ici ? Avec ma petite amie ? Demanda l'autre sans dégné lui répondre.

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil afin de vérifier ma réaction, comme si j'allais approuvé !! Je pris mon air le plus méprisant possible et je jetai un regard noir à Félix.

-Je ne crois pas que si elle était réellement ta petite amie elle réagirait comme ça.

-Bella m'aime mais elle est gentille et ne veut pas te blesser, je croyait que tu la connaissait mieux que ça Edward.

-Jamais je n'avais aimé avant Edward et jamais je n'aimerais après Edward mais notre histoire n'est pas fini et je ferais tous pour quelle continue encore longtemps et si pour cela je dois te tuer je n'hésiterai pas. Lui dis-je avec force et haine.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard plein de tendresse, tout en me fixant il dit :

-Je ne me laisserait pas faire non plus, Bella m'a fait revenir à la vie et désormais je ne peu plus me passer d'elle ou alors je mourrais une deuxième fois et mon semblant de vie ne vaudrait pas le peine d'être vécu.

Je senti mes yeux s'humidifié légèrement et lui envoyait un sourire radieux et reconnaissant. Je senti soudain une haine et une jalousie sans pareille émané de Félix, il dit d'une voix sombre et guttural

-Je ne te laisserais pas le temps de te débattre alors.

Puis il bondit vers Edward. A une vitesse impressionnante.

**0o0o0**

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Des remarques ? Des question ? Des commentaires ?**

**Reviews !!**

**;)**


	12. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Voila le chapitre 12, je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire à par qu'on voit le combat d'un oeil auquel vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas et oui, point de vue d'Alice !!**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 12 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

J'entendis tout ce qu'ils se disaient, j'aurais voulu intervenir quand Félix bondit sur Edward. Mais je savais que celui-ci avait un avantage non négligable qu'était son don de lire dans les penser. J'eu soudain une vision de la bataille qui allait se dérouler entre Edward et son rival

« Félix bondit sur Edward à toute vitesse, mais se dernier n'a absolument aucun mal à esquivé le coup presque maladroit temps il est emplie de rage. Félix prit dans son élan dépasse Edward et Bella et se retrouve dos à eux. Edward en profite et lui assène un grand coup dans le dos, on entend un craquement sinistre. Félix se retourne, fou de rage, les yeux noir de colère, il se rut de nouveau sur Edward qui l'évite une nouvelle fois, il tend sa jambes en travers de la route de Félix qui de nouveau est entraîner par son élan et Félix basculent vers l'avant, il s'écroule sur le sol et les roches qui forme le couloir craque dans un magnifique ensemble. Soudain Edward passe à l'offensive sous les yeux médusé de Bella. Il roue Félix de coups d'une violence rare. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un vampire souffrir car nous somme solide, ou on meure ou on n'a pas une égratignure mais je ne pensait pas que blesser un vampire physiquement était possible. Pourtant la souffrance de Félix se lit sur son visage de petit teigneux. Edward ne veut pas le faire mourir comme ça, il veut qu'il souffre d'abord, il veux se venger vraiment, le plus pleinement possible. Mais la bagarre n'est pas tout à fait silencieuse et soudain des bruit de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers de pierre menant au couloir des oubliettes. »

Ma vision fut soudain interrompus par un sifflement dans l'air. Félix venait de s'élancer sur Edward pour la première fois. Puis un craquement, un sifflement de nouveau et un nouveau craquement, beaucoup plus impressionnant celui-là. Un léger silence puis une salve de bruit sourd et de petit gémissement de douleur. Je frissonnais. Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard alors que la salve ininterrompue et extrêmement rapide de coups se poursuivait, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Edward ne s'interrompit pas et accelera même le rythme histoire de faire payer Félix le plus possible. Les pas accèlerairent en même temps que les coups d'Edward et les vampires déboulairent dans le couloir étroit. J'entendis un sifflement suivis d'un craquement : un des gardes avait essayé de plaqué Edward au sol mais mon frère c'était pousser au dernier moment. Une rapide bataille s'en suivit mais soudain tout s'arrêta, tout se stoppa. J'entendais juste quelqu'un qui se débattait et les souffles calme d'une douzaine de vampires.

-Alors Edward, déclara la voie de Caïus avec calme et sérieux, comme ça tu frappe mes gardes maintenant ?

Edward ne répondit rien, j'avais une folle envie de respirer pour savoir qui et combien de personne se trouvait dans ce couloir, mais on m'aurait repérer.

-Tu sais que tu n'es plus en positon de discuter maintenant ? Repris le bourreau en chef. Si tu fait un geste je demande à Heidi de refermé sa machoir sur le cou de ta belle et à Démetri de la démembrer sans le moindre délai.

Je haïssais déjà ses deux vampires de toucher à ma meilleurs amie et à la sauveuse de mon frère chéri. J'entendis un très léger grondement de colère, Edward avait du tenter de s'en empêcher mais n'avait pas du parvenir à le réprimé entièrement.

-Tu vas maintenant nous suivre gentiment et il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

J'entendis qu'Edward avançais déjà vers les escaliers, donnant au passage un coup de pieds dans Félix toujours au sol. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

-Vous deux, ordonna Caïus d'une voie dur, emmener le, il n'a pas l'air en bonne état. Vous autres assurez vous que notre jolie coeur ne s'enfuira pas.

-Je ne m'enfuirais pas, je ne suis pas un lâche comme vous et toute votre clique et si je dois me sacrifier pour l'amour de ma vie je le ferais sans peur ni regret. Déclara Edward d'une voie encore plus arrogante que quand il s'adressait à Emmett et qu'il était vexé après une blague de particulièrement mauvais goût.

-Désolé Edward mais je n'ai pas le temps de bavasser avec toi de la force de ton amour pour cette jeune femme. J'avais prévu de faire deux ou trois petite chose et puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, défient sûrement mon arrogant (et il n'avait jamais eu aussi raisons de l'être qu'en cet instant ) frère. Puis il repris

-Allons y avant que nous ne puissions plus rien faire pour Félix.

Puis j'entendis des bruit de pas dans l'escalier et des gémissement ainsi que les léger grognement de Bella. Soudain tout fut calme et sans bruit avant que les rats ne reparte dans leur cavalcade pressé. Je me permis d'inspirer un grand coup, les odeurs de vampire connu et inconnu embaumait l'air ambiant. Je poussait très doucement la porte de la cellule dans laquelle j'étais caché et me stoppais nette. Une vision

«Le long couloir que nous avions emprunté à l'aller, un virage, un autre couloir, une porte de bois, une petite pièce, Emmett et Carlisle en train de discuter à voie bas. »

C'était le chemin pour me rendre jusqu'à eux. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de vision avant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour me poser des questions, il fallait que je trouve ma famille et que nous allions sauvé mon frère et ma meilleur amie : ma soeur. Je ne perdis plus un instant en futilité, chaque pause était peu prudente et chaque mouvement calculé au millimètre près. Je passais plus comme une ombre que je ne le serais jamais, le long des couloirs et des portes, suivant aveuglément le chemin que j'avais vu. J'arrivais devant la porte de bois derrière laquelle selon ma vision se trouvait mon père et mon frère. Aucune odeur et aucun bruit, ils étaient sage. Je poussait le battant et me glissai en vitesse à l'intérieur. Je les découvrit en position d'attaque. Ils se détendirent dès qu'ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était que moi.

-Où est Edward, demanda presque immédiatement Carlisle, et Bella ?

-Ils ... je ... elle m'a ... Félix est ... et puis ... !!! Balbutiais-je soudain complètement paniqué.

-Respire un grand coup et explique nous veux-tu ? Que viens faire Félix la dedans ? Essaya de me calmé Carlisle.

-Nous allions remonté avec Bella quand Félix est arrivé et Bella m'a poussé dans une cellule pour ma cacher au cas où ... Sa a été utile remarqué... Félix et Edward se sont battu et Edward a réussi à blesser Félix gravement et à le faire souffrir mille douleur sans le tuer. Puis Caïus et ses accolites son arrivé, ils étaient trop et ils ont réussi à maîtrisé Bella, Edward c'est rendu immédiatement, puis Caïus a mentionné des choses à faire dans lesquelles Edward était impliqué et ils sont tous remonté. Je pense que Caïus veut faire subir des tests à Edward avec sa machine dont Marcus nous a parlé.

-Quelle machine ? Demanda Emmett.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté quand nous étions dans le café ... Soupirais-je d'un air résigner.

Il regarda soudain ses pieds avec un air penaud. Si il avait pu il aurait rougi.

«Tout les hommes de Caïus avait été arrêté et il ne restait plus que lui et un autre vampire qui m'était inconnue. Ils s'apprêtait à torturer Edward avec leur machine comme dans une de mes précédente vision. Nous nous précipitions dans la pièce et la bagarre commençais, soudain tout devins flou puis petit à petit de plus en plus noir. »

Je m'ébrouais comme un loup et recommençais à respirer par petit à coup nerveux. Je détestais ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Carlisle et Emmett me regardais d'un air inquiet, ils avaient du remarqué que je n'étais plus tout à fait dans mon état normal.

-Qu'as tu vu ? Me demanda Carlisle avec une voie douce et pleine de patiente.

-Pas grand chose, les hommes de Caïus on été arrêté par quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui et nous allons intervenir pour sauver Edward mais je ne sais pas comment ça va finir car ma vision est devenu noir mais pas d'un coup comme quand Jacob en fait parti c'est devenu flou puis noir progressivement. Depuis toute à l'heure mais vision ne sont pas habituel, d'abord le chemin pour venir ici et puis maintenant une vision qui s'évanouit bizzarement ...

-Une simple sylphide ne suffirait pas provoquer tout ces changement. Déclara Carlisle. C'est trop important.

Il réfléchi un instant mais alors qu'Emmett allais posé une de ses incroyable et idiote question, nous sentîmes une odeur qui se dirigeait dans notre direction, Carlisle se figea et nous fîmes de même Emmett et moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de savoir qui venait vers nous. Les pas venait droit dans notre direction, ils atteignirent la porte rapidement et se stoppèrent. Le battant s'ouvrit lentement et deux silhouette se découpèrent, elles entrairent dans l'espace déjà restreint de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et que j'identifiais soudain comme étant un placard à balai. Heidi et Démétri. Je sautai sur ce dernier bien décider à l'étripée pour ce qu'il avait fait et failli faire. Soudain une vision brève de Marcus disant que Heidi et Démétri était des agents double. Je me reculais précipitement. Démétri se releva vivement une main sur sa gorge et Heidi se mit devant lui et chuchota rapidement

-Nous sommes vos amis.

Carlisle allait répliqué mais je le pris de vitesse et dit

-Je sais et je pense que vous savez aussi où sont Bella et Edward et nous aimerions que vous nous y emmeniez au plus vite, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

Heidi me regarda un instant, surprise, puis hocha rapidement la tête et nous fit signe de la suivre.

-Avez vous prévenu Marcus ? Demanda Carlisle

-Oui, répondis Démétri, c'est lui qui nous envoie. Dépêchons nous, si Caïus s'en tiens au plan que nous connaissons Edward ne devrait pas tardé à passer sur la table des tortures.

-La table des tortures ? Répéta Emmett.

-Oui, lui répondis Heidi, nous l'appelons comme ça entre nous mais Caïus préfère l'appeler '' Table d'expérimentation '' ou '' Table d'extraction ''.

-Oui, grinça Démétri, selon si son expérience marche ou pas, selon si le sujet est mort ou pas.

Il semblait lugubre. Je cherchai dans le futur si Edward serait des malchanceux qui perdrait la vie ou pas mais le noir inquiétant de la fin de ma vision de toute à l'heure se maintint. Frustré et inquiète, je marchais de plus en plus vite sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Nous arrivâmes devant un escalier de pierre qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

-C'est en bas. Déclara Heidi. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas si nous ne vous accompagnons pas. Cet endroit nous rappelle bien trop de mauvais souvenir et nous ne l'avons que trop vu dans les derniers mois.

-Ne vous en faite pas, les rassura Carlisle, il vaut mieux que nous réglions ça seul de toute facon.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Bien ou pas ?**

**Review !!**

**;)**

**PS : Je viens de créé un forum sur lequel vous pouvez me poser toute les questions que vous voulez sur mes fictions et sur lequel je mettrais peut-être des nouvelles de mes fictions donc n'hésiter pas à y aller, l'adresse est sur mon profil.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Transformation

**Ha ha, chapitre important !! Vous allez enfin tout savoir (d'ailleurs je vous demande de me pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mis même si je suis impardonnable) Sinon que dire, même point de vue tout le chapitre !!**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 13 : Transformation

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

J'étais dans la pire situation que j'avais connu de toute ma vie. Pire que la fois où j'avais failli mourir à cause de James, pire que la fois où Victoria avait failli me tuer, peut-être pas pire que la fois où Edward m'avais abandonné pendant plusieurs mois mais dans un autre genre c'était presque aussi terrible. Je me trouvais dans une cage exigu, dans une cave presque sans lumière, avec devant moi l'amour de ma vie enchaîné à une sorte de table et qui allait sans doute mourir dans d'atroce souffrance par la faute d'un vampire sadique en mal d'expérience scientifique. Je ne pouvais en plus rien faire, bien que seul un autre vampire que Caïus, Edward et moi soit présent dans la salle. J'étais bloqué et si je survivait et pas Edward, ce qui avait de grande chance d'arrivé si il ne se passait rien, jamais je ne pourrais vivre même pour l'amour de ma fille. Alice bon sang que fait tu ? On ne ta pas pousser dans cette cellule pour que tu y reste prostré !! Mais non, peut-être qu'Alice était morte en essayant de nous venir en aide et peut-être que Carlisle et Emmett, qu'elle avait mentionné, étaient mort eux aussi à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Si toute ma famille mourrait je préférerais mourir aux mains de Caïus plutôt que de continuer à vivre. Je regardais l'amour de ma vie, le seul qui avait su faire chavirer mon coeur, mon vampire, mon Edward et il était là, près à subir la torture, bien que se n'en soit pas le but, près à perdre son pouvoir spécial pour moi, pour ma liberté. L'autre vampire s'approcha d'Edward et lui pinça la peau avec des dizaines de pinces métalliques. Je jetai un regard furieux à Caïus, je découvrit alors qu'il était sous une sorte de grand saladier retourné, je n'avais jamais été très doué ni très attiré par la mécanique et je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais plus grave encore, si j'avais été libre je ne savais même pas comment éteindre toute cette machine pour que mon Edward ne souffre pas le martyr, j'aurais, je crois, tout détruit, ainsi je ne risquait pas de rater mon coup. Soudain, alors que j'étudiais toute mes chances de sortir de ma prison, je me rendit compte qu'un nuage de brouillard épais se promenais dans la salle, il tourna rapidement autour de mon mari, s'approcha rapidement de la machine puis se dirigea vers ma cage. Le brouillard y entra, il s'approcha de moi, je voulais bouger mais n'y arrivait pas, pétrifier. Le brouillard approcha de plus en plus, s'enroula autour de ma tête, j'entendis soudain une voix très douce et faible, chuchotante, caressante.

-Bella, me dit-elle, Bella tu doit agir, ta famille arrive mais elle ne sera pas là à temps et Edward risque beaucoup si la machine est mise en marche et qu'il y est relié. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

Mais comment ? Eu-je envie de lui répondre.

-Vois-tu l'interrupteur qui se trouve là-bas ? Une fois tourner il n'y aura plus aucun danger pour l'être que ton coeur chéri plus que tout. Vas vite, ta cage est ouverte. Ta famille sera là dans exactement 27 secondes mais il va actionné le levier dans 23 secondes, le temps que ta famille démolisse tout Edward n'aura que trop eu le temps de souffrir. Va vite. Conclus la voix.

Bien après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je visais l'interrupteur, qui par chance se trouvait dans ma ligne de mire, je m'accroupis et bandais mes muscles,prêtes à sauter. Je parti soudain d'une détente phénoménale que je ne me connaissait pas et emportait la porte de ma prison avec moi. Je survolait Edward, me tendis pour attendre l'interrupteur le plus rapidement possible mais le Volturi eu un réflexe plus vif que je ne le pensais et il abaissa le levier. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fraqua tandis que j'étais encore dans les airs et que je me dirigeais droit vers l'interrupteur, Edward commença à se convulser dans tout les sens et je vis son visage transpirer la souffrance à l'état brut. Emmett bondit droit sur le Volturi et le tua à une vitesse incroyable, pendant ce temps j'avais atterris près de l'interrupteur et l'avais tourné, mais plutôt que de sauvé Edward ça le fit se convulser encore plus et j'entrais dans une colère noir. Je me retournais vers la machine et la détruisit en moins de deux avec l'aide de Carlisle, tandis qu'Emmett et Alice s'en donnait à coeur joie avec Caïus, elle m'appella et je compris immédiatement qu'ils voulaient que je lui mette le coup de grâce. Je lu dans ses yeux une terreur effroyable mais je ne fut pas capable d'éprouver de la pitier, je lui arrachais la tête avec violence et sauvagerie. Emmett et Alice finirent le travaille alors que je me retournais déjà vers mon Edward, Carlisle l'avait détaché de la table et des pinces qui couvrait son magnifique corps. Ma colère augmenta d'un coup quand je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos. Je me précipitait vers lui, ma colère s'étend mué en un désespoir profond. Carlisle s'écarta doucement les yeux baissés, il était triste je crois. Edward avait cette expression tourmenté qu'il arborait quelques fois quand il pensait être coupable de mes malheurs. Mais cette fois il avait les yeux clos, peut-être pour toujours.

-Se n'est pas ta faute, balbutiais-je la voix pleine de larmes.

« Non » Dit une voix alarmé mais musical, une voix féminine, une voix jeune et emplis en même temps de beaucoup de sagesse, une voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part. Ma famille se mit en position d'attaque, cherchant des yeux la source de la voix. Je me raidi reconnaissant la voix du brouillard.

-C'est ma faute en effet. Dis-je de nouveau avec une voix brisé et emplis de larmes.

« Il ne peut pas mourir »Dit de nouveau la voix

Le brouillard apparu alors et s'approcha d'Edward, Carlisle était fasciné, il entra par la bouche de mon mari et je le vis se détendre légèrement. Soudain le brouillard ressorti et les yeux de mon époux s'ouvrir en grand tandis qu'il s'asseyait violament comme quand on vient de se réveillé après un cauchemar. Il regarda partout autour de lui, complètement ahuri. Il me vit soudain et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage.

-Je me souvient de tout, me dit-il, ta tentative était très courageuse et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-J'ai failli te tuer, lui répondis-je froidement.

-Mais tu m'a sauvé, rétorqua-t-il, sans toi je serai mort.

-J'ai tourné l'interrupteur dans le mauvais sens Edward, m'emportais-je, et j'ai aggravé les choses, tu souffrais encore plus !!

-Tu n'en sais rien, me dit-il avec une mou craquante.

Je le regardais d'un air septique. Ses yeux s'emplire soudain de tendresse et il me dit

-Je t'aime.

Un immense sourire envahit mon visage et je sautai dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-Moi aussi.

Mais soudain le brouillard ré-apparu devant nous et il se densifia progressivement.

-Incroyable, souffla Carlisle.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Marcus se glissé dans la pièce avec un air inquiet puis s'avancer vers Carlisle en prenant soin d'éviter le nuage brumeux. Je me blottit encore plus contre Edward et Alice et Emmett s'approchèrent pour mieux voir ou pour mieux combattre au besoin. Alice pris ma main droite quand à Emmett il posa ses lourdes main sur les épaules de mon époux. Je levai les yeux vers eux, ils avaient l'air très concentré. Je rivais de nouveau mes yeux sur le brouillard qui prenait peu à peu forme humaine. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un ébahissement de plus en plus important, le brouillard était devenu une jeune femme. Une jeune femme étonnante. Elle n'était pas très grande et elle devait avoir environ 19 ans. Mais elle n'était pas une jeune femme normal, il émanait d'elle une sorte de lumière intérieur éblouissante et une très grande sagesse. Ses cheveux blond presque blanc lui arrivait à l'épaule. Sa peau était couleur de craie, comme la notre, mais la sienne était aussi presque transparente, elle semblait très fragile et en même temps tellement plus résistante que la mienne. Ses yeux était d'un bleu extrêmement clair, encore une fois presque blanc, ils étaient d'une profondeur jamais vu. Elle portait des vêtement vaporeux fait d'une matière que je n'avais jamais vu et elle était pieds nu. Sa beauté surnaturel était fraquassante. Ses lèvres parfaite s'ouvrir pour prononcé les mots qui nous permettrait sans doute de sortir de l'étrange transe dans laquelle son apparition nous avait plongé.

**0o0o0**

**Alors, alors ?? Vos réactions ?? Cette personne ?? Des remarques ?? Des questions ??**

**N'oublier pas mon forum pour vos questions voici l'adresse : .net/myforums/black-swallow/1917035**

**Bsx a tous**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un ange ?

**Nouveau chapitre plein de révélation même si les vrais révélation seront plutôt pour après. Enfin c'est les vacances et j'ai pas mal d'inspiration pour la suite donc ce sont plutôt de bonne nouvelles même si je vais peut-être un peu plomber l'ambiance en vous annoncant que je pense beaucoup à la fin de ma fiction en ce moment, j'ai une bonne idée de ce qui va ce passer. Enfin il y a encore un long temps de répit avant la fin de la publication sur fanfiction car j'ai 9 chapitres d'avance =) Bon aller je vous laisse lire.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 14 : Un ange ?

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

«Comment vas tu Edward ? Demanda la voix chantante, chuchotante, caressante, habitante, tellement indescriptible et extraordinaire de la sorte d'ange qui se tenait devant nous.

Mon mari sembla étonné que l'ange s'adressa à lui. Il me regarda rapidement comme indécis puis il répondit

-Très bien, merci. Qui êtes vous ?

L'ange sembla se détendre imperceptiblement et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait minuscule mais qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur nous autres, pauvres vampires de notre condition.

-Je suis comme vous, déclara l'ange.

-Non, répondis Emmett, vous êtes différente.

-Non mon cher, lui répondit-elle, je suis un vampire. Comme toi.

-Pardonnez moi de vous contredire encore, intervint Carlisle avant qu'Emmett ne s'énerve et n'énerve notre apparition, mais malgré que vous ayez, semble-t-il, toute les caractéristique d'un vampire tel que nous le concevons, vous semblez être autre, ou peut-être être plus.

-C'est vrai je suis en effet un peu plus qu'un vampire ordinaire mais vous ne devez pas me traité différemment.

-Mais, et vos yeux ? Demandais-je. Si vous êtes un vampire pourquoi sont-ils bleu ?

Elle me regarda et un éclair de fierté, je crois, traversa ses yeux.

-Très bonne question Bella. Je ne suis pas toute à fait un vampire de base et je ne me nourri donc pas comme vous, si bien que mes yeux ne sont ni rouge ni dorée.

-Devient-ils noir ? Demandais-je encore, poussez par la curiosité.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard l'air de dire : on n'embête pas les gens comme ça !! Je lui adressait en retour un petit sourire contrit et il sembla fondre sur place, il se ressaisit, embrassa vivement mon front puis se détourna vers l'ange-vampire, me laissant hébété. Cette dernière n'avait rien manqué de notre manège et éclata d'un rire encore plus cristallin que le mien et celui d'Alice réuni.

-Ils peuvent, me répondit l'ange, mais il ne vaut mieux pas.

Elle insista sur ses derniers mots avec un ton dur et froid. Absolument tout chez elle était amplifier, sa beauté, sa douceur, mais aussi, à l'inverse, la dureté et la froideur qui faisaient froid dans le dos et je fut secoué de petit frissons quand sa phrase s'acheva.

-Quel est votre nom et qu'êtes vous précisément si vous êtes un vampire amélioré ? Demanda Marcus dont j'avais complètement oublier la présence.

-On m'appelle de bien des manières mais mon prénom, celui que j'avais à l'origine, celui que j'aime et chéri, est Ayaho.

Elle se tu et je lu dans ses yeux une sorte de souffrance. Je regardais Edward puis Alice et Emmett, ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Carlisle et Marcus non plus, ils devaient être obnubilé par sa magnificence et ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était, il me semble, aussi normal au fond, que nous. Elle me fixa et je crois qu'elle compris se que je pensais. Elle me fit un grand sourire se qui me conforta dans l'idée que je me faisait d'elle.

-Je suis une vampire c'est vrai mais je suis très très âgée.

-Moi aussi vous savez, déclara Marcus.

-Oui je sais mon cher Marcus mais je suis plus âgée que vous.

-Comment le savez vous ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain sur la défensive.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Soudain Carlisle qui n'avait encore rien dit s'anima

-Je crois savoir qui vous êtes. Dit-il d'une voix excité, impatiente mais infiniment respectueuse.

Ayaho le regarda soudainement intéressé. Ses grand yeux bleu pale le fixairent et il arrêta de respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes elle hocha gravement la tête et dit

-Je savais que vous étiez extrêmement intelligent Carlisle mais je ne pensait pas que vous trouveriez aussi vite, la légende n'est plus très connue.

-C'est vrai mais qui l'a entendu une fois ne peut pas se trompé quand il en rencontre le personnage principale.

Elle lui sourie de nouveau. Puis j'entendis un grognement dans mon dos

-Pourriez vous nous expliqué ? On dirais les conversations qu'Edward a avec Alice ou Carlisle, on y comprend rien et c'est très énervant !!

-Emmett, soupira mon époux, tu pourrait faire preuve d'un peu de patience et de savoir vivre pour une fois, non ?

-Non pas maintenant Ed, c'est bien trop important à mon avis et nous devons être informer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Emmett, dis-je, nous exigeons de savoir.

-Mais toi Bella, me dit Ayaho de sa voix si douce, tu le pourrais. N'as tu pas remarqué l'évolution de tes pouvoirs ?

-Ça viens de vous ? Demanda Carlisle avec l'air d'halluciné

-Oui bien sur, répondit Ayaho avec beaucoup de calme comme si c'était naturel, de qui d'autre ?

Carlisle la regardais avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Que somme nous capable de faire de nouveaux ? Demanda mon Edward

Ayaho lui souris, ravie de sa curiosité.

-Toi Edward tu peux lire les pensées beaucoup plus loin et transmettre les tiennes à qui tu veux. Tu peux aussi sentir les odeurs au travers des pensées de quiconque, comme tu le sais déjà. Tu as déjà découvert toute tes nouvelle capacité.

-Et ... Essaya de dire Edward mais Ayaho le coupa.

-Non tu n'en sera jamais capable je ne veux pas te donner ce pouvoir bien que j'en sois capable. Il est beaucoup plus drôle que tu sois incapable de lire dans les pensées de Bella.

-Et Bella, demanda Carlisle, quelles sont ses nouvelles capacité ?

Ayaho se tourna vers moi

-Bella je t'es donné un mélange du pouvoir d'Edward et de Jasper.

Alice tressaillie à l'annonce de ce prénom, je serais sa main sans quitter Ayaho des yeux.

-Tu peux, quand tu prend des gens sous ton bouclier, sentir leurs émotions et les apaisez, tu peux aussi entendre leurs pensées et leurs transmettre les tiennes, reprit-elle.

-Et moi, demanda soudain Alice, j'ai eu de nouveau types de vision. Est ce vous ?

-Oui mais je voulais juste que tu vois ces choses. Ça ne recommencera pas.

Alice sembla déçu de n'avoir hérité d'aucune améliorations de son pouvoir.

-Mais j'ai fait autre chose pour toi Alice, poursuivit Ayaho comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçu de la déception d'Alice, désormais tu peux voir une scène qui est en train de se passez n'importe où dans le monde alors fait attention de ne pas les confondre avec tes visions de l'avenir.

Alice releva la tête soudain toute joyeuse.

-Cela ne nous dit pas ce que vous êtes, grogna Emmett.

-J'aimerais que ce soit Bella que vous le dise, déclara Ayaho, je suppose que Edward tu l'as lu dans la tête de ton père alors s'il te plais n'y pense pas et Carlisle non plus je veux qu'elle cherche dans se qui à été dans la tête de Carlisle pas dans se qui y passe maintenant, c'est un exercice en quelques sorte.

Je la regardais déjà complètement découragé mais me résignait et enveloppais tout le monde dans ma bulle protectrice. Je me concentrais sur Carlisle mais je ne le pu pas longtemps car Edward, pour s'empêcher de pensé à ce qu'il avait découvert, pensait à moi et aux moment de bonheur que nous avions passez ensemble. Je ressentis dans ses pensée la force de son amour pour moi. Je le regardais un air ébahit sur le visage. Il me vit et ses pensées devinrent confuse, il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Pourrais-tu pensez à autre chose s'il te plais ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné et tout le monde éclata de rire. Je lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue puis me reconcentrais tandis qu'il me serais un peu plus contre lui. Il se mit à penser à notre fille. Je me forçais à ne pas écouter ses penser qui était, pour moi, les plus importante de la pièce et je me concentrais sur Carlisle. Il se récitait des tas de poésies qu'il dirait à Esmée quand il la revèrait. J'essayais de remonté le fil de ses pensée et trouvait, à la source, une sorte d'entré qui me permit de voir l'étendu immense du savoir de Carlisle. Je cherchais ce qui m'intéressait, une légende s'imposa à moi et je la laissait défilé devant mes yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Je fixait Ayaho.

-Oui Bella, c'est ce que je suis. Dit le, Emmett, Marcus et Alice s'impatiente.

-Alice devrait le savoir, non ? Demandais-je

-Non elle n'est pas capable de voir en ma présence.

-Et ça me stress, signala l'intéresser.

-Dit le. M'enjoignis Ayaho.

Je déglutis péniblement tellement ce que j'allais dire me semblais ridicule et en même temps lourd à porter.

-Vous êtes ... vous êtes ... la créatrice ... notre créatrice. Dis-je le souffle ridiculement court.

Le silence s'installa quelques instant. Je fixait le sol. C'était comme rencontré Dieu en personne.

-Je ne comprend pas, avoua Emmett.

-Je suis la première vampire qui à jamais existé celle qui à crée les autres et donner naissance à notre race. Je suis la plus puissante et la plus vieille d'entre nous. J'existe depuis des temps immémoriaux pour les hommes mais ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour et je me souviens parfaitement de toute l'histoire de la terre. J'y est joué un rôle plus qu'important. L'humanité ne serait peut-être plus là sans moi. Et pourtant je n'est jamais été humaine.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ces révélations ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas je pari =) La suite risque d'être encore pire ^^ Enfin dans un moment tout de même. **

**Review ? **


	15. Chapitre 15 : Retour

**Je suis vraiment désoler j'ai l'impression de mettre de plus en plus de temps entre deux chapitres. Mais j'ai peut de temps et puis je ne veut pas épuiser mes chapitres trop vite car j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les écrires. Je manque cruellement de reviews =(**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 15 : Retour

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Nous étions dans l'avion en direction de l'Amérique, en direction de l'Alaska. Ma Bella était à mes côtés observant le ciel couleur d'encre au travers du hublot, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et était perdu dans ses pensées qui me resterait à tout jamais interdite tandis que les miennes lui était désormais accessible !! Je savais qu'elle n'abuserait pas de son pouvoir mais la situation était quand même assez gênante. Alice était assise à ma droite,côté allé, les yeux perdu dans une de ses nouvelles visions que Ayaho lui permettait d'avoir, elle tentait de voir Jasper mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Bella releva l'accoudoir entre nous et appuya son dos contre mon bras et mon torse, sa tête vint se lover dans mon cou et ses cheveux me chatouillé le menton. Son odeur emplie mon nez comme jamais. Elle m'avait tant manqué ! Je ne pouvais pas céder maintenant à la passion qui me dévorait alors je déposait juste un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. A notre droite, dans la rangée du milieux, j'entendis Carlisle et Marcus qui discutait, je n'avais pas envie de les écouter. Emmett lui, faisait semblant de dormir, tout comme Ayaho. Marcus et elle avait décider de nous suivre car Marcus disait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les Volturis et que Carlisle lui avait gentiment proposé de se joindre à nous, il pourrait même faire partit de notre clan si il venait à changer de régime alimentaire. Quand à Ayaho les raison de sa venu était beaucoup plus obscur mais il semblerait qui si cet être mythique, même pour un vampire, nous était apparu ce n'était pas pour rien et qu'elle aurait sans doute un rôle à jouer dans notre entourage, d'après Carlisle peut-être même que l'un d'entre nous aurait un rôle à jouer. J'en doutais mais mon père avait eu tellement souvent raison que je ne savais plus vraiment à quoi me fiée. Le voyage se passa lentement dans un silence assez pesant pour moi. Je voulais entendre la voix de Bella. Elle pourrait bien me raconter quoi que ce soit, même les pires horreur, je m'en ficherais comme de l'an 40, temps que j'entendais sa voix. Soudain la pression atmosphérique changea imperceptiblement et la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air nous indiqua que nous entamions notre décente vers l'aéroport de Juneau. Bella se redressa lentement, laissant son corps de détaché du mien petit à petit, j'avais une envie folle de la retenir, de la serré dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la lâchée mais je ne pouvait pas me le permettre maintenant et je fis un effort énorme pour ne pas la retenir. Elle se remit droite sur son siège et s'attacha alors que l'hôtesse passait dans les rangées pour vérifier que tout les passagers l'était bien. Je le fit rapidement moi aussi et secouait légèrement Alice afin de la sortir de sa concentration. Elle s'attacha elle aussi. Trois quart d'heures plus tard nous sortions de la salle de débarquement et avançâmes vers notre famille qui était venu nous cherché. Alice et Jasper se retrouvèrent avec soulagement, ils s'étaient énormément manqué, comme chaque fois. Leurs retrouvailles n'était pas démonstratives mais elles étaient de loin les plus touchantes, beaucoup plus que celle d'Emmett et Rosalie en tout cas, eux s'embrassaient longuement et d'une façon répugnante. Carlisle et Esmée furent entre les deux, parfaitement équilibré. Je serais ma Bella contre moi, la tenant par la taille. Mais elle se décolla bien vite pour aller retrouver sa fille et son meilleur ami. Je m'approchais moi aussi tandis que la mère et la fille était dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Jacob s'approcha de moi et ma dis

-Merci vieux, merci de nous l'avoir ramené entière et en bonne santé.

-Je crois que personne n'aurait bien vécu sa disparition, lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda d'un oeil septique.

-Même pas Rose, dis-je en réponse à sa question muette.

Il me souris, très soulagé du retour de Bella. D'ailleurs cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'il se fut détourné de moi. Une autre tornade me sauta dessus et je reconnu Renesmée à l'odeur. Elle me sera très fort contre elle avant de m'embrasser de d'aller serrer dans ses bras son grand-père, son oncle et sa tante. Tout le monde sera et embrassa tout le monde. Quand tout cela fus terminé je présentait rapidement Marcus et Ayaho à ceux qui n'était pas venu en Italie. Carlisle informa Esmée que Marcus vivrait sans doute avec nous si il décidait de changer de régime alimentaire, ma mère sembla ravit d'accueillir un nouvel arrivant, Rosalie le sembla beaucoup moins. Quand à Ayaho nous ne leur dîmes pas qui elle était précisément mais nous leur dîmes qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui et que nous le leur expliquerions une fois dans notre maison. Esmée était venu avec la voiture de Carlisle, Rosalie avec celle d'Emmett, Jasper avec ma volvo et Jacob et Renesmée avec celle de Bella. Carlisle, Esmée et Marcus montairent dans la mercedes. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper dans le 4x4. Moi, Bella et Ayaho dans ma volvo. Et Renesmée et Jacob dans la Ferrari. Ayaho s'installa sur le siège arrière et Bella et moi nous mîmes à l'avant, je parti au début du convoi que nous formions. Les gens nous regardairent sortir du parking avec des air de déments. Je parti à fond de train et une fois sur l'autoroute Emmett me défia à la course. Rosalie avait un jour booster le moteur de ma voiture si bien qu'elle était aussi puissante que le 4x4 d'Emmett. J'accellerait histoire de lui mettre la raclé de sa vie et Bella poussa un petit soupir. Je rigolais de son agacement

-Gamins. Lâcha-t-elle

Je rigolais de plus belle tandis qu'elle prenait un air borné. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne dura pas longtemps.

POINT DE VUE DE JASPER

Emmett accelera soudain pour se mettre au niveau d'Edward, il lui lança un regard de défi. Edward accelera à son tour et la course commença. Je poussais un soupir résigner et attirais mon Alice contre moi. Elle se blottit contre mon torse. Ce qu'elle m'avait manqué !!

-Emmett tu vas te faire ridiculiser, lâcha mon petit lutin.

-Hors de question !! S'exclama l'ours géant qui nous servait de frère.

-On paris ? Demanda Alice

-J'ai plutôt l'habitude de traité ce genre d'affaire avec ton mari mais ce n'est pas de refus, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avais pas proposé. Que veut tu parié ?

-Hum ... Je te paris que tu devras organisé une fête en mon honneur et être totalement à mon service et à mes pieds si Edward gagne.

-Et en échange ?

-Tu choisi.

-Si je gagne tu devra passer une journée en guenilles.

-Sa marche !! S'exclama mon lutin

-Non finalement ça ne marche pas pour moi, affirma Emmett, si tu accepte ce marcher ces que tu dois vraiment être sûr de toi.

-Pff ... Dégonflé !! Dit Alice dédaigneusement.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Edward nous devançais de quelques mètres et il en profita pour faire un demi-tour au frein à main et le 4x4 qui arrivait derrière se retrouva nez à nez avec la volvo. Emmett freina brusquement ce qui évita un accident.

-Frimeur, grogna Emmett dégoutter

Edward éclata de rire tandis que Bella quittait la voiture en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward le remarqua et la rattrapa, il la pris par la taille et la retourna vers lui, il scruta son visage. Elle pris un air buté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie je le sentais bien, c'était de se jeté à son cou. Edward fut soudain très inquiet et lui demanda ce qui se passait, il commença à paniqué. Elle éclata alors de rire et se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son baiser avec un peu trop d'ardeur peut-être. Ayaho les regardais, un sourire plein de tendresse se dessina sur son visage. Cette femme me frustrait je ne parvenait pas à ressentir ses émotions, ce n'était pas normal, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. La femme se tourna vers moi comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées et me fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu irréelle.

-C'est normal Jasper, grand combattant de la guerre, personne ne peut percé mes secrets et je ne veut pas que quelqu'un les perces. Si ma vie doit être révélé je préfère la raconté. Me déclara-t-elle tout bas.

J'eus l'impression que, malgré leur ouïe vampirique, ma famille n'avait pas entendu les propos de la femme.

-Entrons, proposa Edward alors que je ne arrivait plus à détaché mes yeux de Ayaho et que la mercedes de Carlisle se garais dans l'allée, bientôt suivit par Jacob au volant de la voiture de Bella.

Il partit devant entraînant avec lui Bella qu'il tenait par la hanche. Alice prit ma main et m'entreina à sa suite elle aussi. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir sur les canapés de cuir blanc du salon et Carlisle commença

-Je suis tellement heureux de voir notre famille de nouveau réuni. Et avec de nouveau alliés. J'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenu à Marcus qui vivra sans doute avec nous pendant les prochaines années et à Ayaho qui passera au moins avec nous, je l'espère, les prochains jours.

Sa dernière phrase était plus tourné comme une interrogation à laquelle Ayaho répondit par l'affirmative.

-Mais, poursuivit Carlisle en ne s'adressant, il me semble, plus qu'a Ayaho, autant toute ma famille connaît Marcus et ce qu'il est ou a été, autant ma famille ne connaît presque rien de toi Ayaho. Pourrait tu les éclairés ?

-Bien entendu, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Je suis la première vampire de la création, celle qui a permis à notre race de se perpétuer et d'évoluer. J'ai été bien des personnages important pour les simples humains, j'ai aidé bien des gens. J'ai réglé bien des situations à problèmes. Depuis toujours j'oeuvre dans l'ombre, je ne suis personne et je suis en même temps le personnage central de l'histoire de la terre.

Elle ? La créatrice ? LA créatrice ? NOTRE créatrice ? Celle qui était sensé être morte bien des fois ? Non c'était impossible !! Même rencontré Dieu serait mille fois plus simple, si l'on admettait qu'il existait. Personne ne sembla réagir dans la pièce bien que je senti des vagues de surprise émané de ceux qui était resté pendant la tentative de sauvetage de Bella. Les autres semblait y croire dur comme fer. Et toujours ce vide, ce vide provenant d'Ayaho, comme une absence d'émotions.

**0o0o0**

**Voila, un chapitre pas très interrésant mais nécessaire.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Révélations

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour toute vos reviews vraiment ça fait très plaisir !! =) Un merci spécial à ****momo_201093 qui m'a laisser une trèèèèèès longue reviews =D Il faudrait que tu te créé un compte si tu veut que je te réponde. En attendant un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action mais plutôt intéressant je pense =)**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 16 : Révélations

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Je me doutais que rien ne serais simple désormais, que notre vie ne pourrait pas resté paisible après ce qui c'était passé, bien que Caïus soit mort ceux qui voulait notre peaux était sans aucun doute encore nombreux. Assise sur notre lit à Edward et moi je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Mon mari et ses frères était parti chasser. Edward avait bien failli ne pas y aller, il ne voulait pas ma laisser seule, Alice et Rosalie avait été contrainte de rester ainsi qu'Ayaho. Cette dernière n'y avait pas été contrainte mais elle n'avait pas besoin de chasser et comme nous ne savions rien de son mode d'alimentation nous n'osions pas vraiment lui proposé quoi que se soit. Je me laissais tomber en arrière, les mains sur le visage. Je poussais un soupir, je n'amenais jamais rien de bon à ma famille, les Volturis n'en était qu'un exemple, je leurs amenais une inquiétude constante et ne parlons pas de ma maladresse. Soudain on toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre, Alice sans doute.

-Oui, dis-je sans prendre la peine de me relever.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement et la personne entra, ce n'était pas Alice mais Ayaho.

-Sa va Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

-Oui oui, lui mentis-je.

Elle n'en fut pas dupe et s'apprêtait à protesté mais je poursuivit rapidement

-Que vouliez vous ?

Elle me souris consciente de ma supercherie mais s'approcha tout de même en disant

-J'aimerais te parler Bella.

-Je vous en pris, dis-je souhaitant qu'elle poursuive.

-Aimerais tu savoir qui je suis, aimerais tu connaître ma vie ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui, lui répondis-je désarçonné, mais je pense qu'en présence de tout le monde se serais mieux, non ?

-Je ne souhaite pas que toute ta famille connaisse ma vie, c'est à toi que je veux la conté, tu es la seul qui me semble digne de la connaître.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, m'opposais-je avec véhémence, ma famille est aussi digne que moi de connaître votre vie.

-Certes, me répondit-elle, je me suis mal exprimé je ne voulais pas dire digne. Je ne veut pas la leurs raconté, tu es la seul à qui je veut raconté ma vie hors du commun.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je étonner.

-Parce que tu n'est pas n'importe qui.

Je la regardais abasourdit, je n'était pas plus spécial qu'une goutte d'eau au beau milieux de la mer.

-Il y a longtemps, commença Ayaho d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, très longtemps, les hommes venait à peine de naître et ils se disputaient déjà, ne sachant pas vraiment cohabité mais y étant contrains par leur condition. Le créateur eu bien du mal à se remettre de l'échec cuisant qu'était l'espèce humaine. Il décida de créée une race qui leurs serait supérieur, une race qui pourrait les soumettre à l'esclavage comme il ne tarderait pas à le faire avec les animaux. Il me créa donc sur le même modèle qu'eux afin que je m'infiltre le mieux possible, mais j'étais bien différente, tout chez moi était surdéveloppé. Il me créa avec tout les pouvoirs et le pouvoir de tous leurs résister. Il me créa avec la soif de leur sang. Il voulait que je les tues tous autant qu'ils étaient. J'en tuait un nombre impressionnant, j'en ai honte encore aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que j'en rencontre un que je ne put me résoudre à tuer. Il ressemblais énormément à ton Edward, il avait de magnifique yeux vert. Imagine toi, tu es une vampire belle et forte, tu es une vampire invainssible et froide et puis alors que tu te dois de faire l'apocalypse tu croise un Edward des cavernes plus séduisant que jamais. Mon coeur de pierre n'a pas résister à son charme fou et je n'ai pas pu le tuer, j'ai arrêter là mon carnage et je me suis prostrée dans une caverne inaccessible. Le créateur en fut très mécontent et il m'ordonna de poursuivre mon travail. Je ne le pouvais pas et le lui dit. Il entra dans une rage folle quand il su pourquoi. Il tua mon bel amour devant mes yeux, le faisant souffrir mille mort. Je vis dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne rende son dernier soupir qu'il ne me prenait pas pour une machine de mort, qu'il m'estimait et me respectait, que je ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était différent, comme tu l'était en temps qu'humaine et comme tu l'es encore.

-Est ce pour cela que vous avez sauver Edward ? Demandais-je obnubiler par le faite que si elle décidais qu'Edward lui plaisait comme son ancien amour elle l'aurait sans problème face à moi.

-J'ai sauver Edward pour bien des raisons. Me répondit-elle mais elle ne développa pas plus.

-Lesquelles ? Fus-je forcée de lui demandé.

-Et bien je l'ai sauver parce que le créateur le voulait, parce que sa mort t'aurais détruite et parce qu'il ressemblait trop à cet homme que j'ai connu et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourrir une deuxième fois sous mes yeux.

-Qu'est ce que ça aurait pu faire que la mort d'Edward me détruise ?

-Énormément de chose qui n'était dans l'intérêt de personne crois moi.

-Vous refuser de me le dire ?

-Ne crois tu pas que tu as déjà de la chance que je veulent bien te raconter ma vie.

-C'est vous qui êtes venu me la raconter et puis vous vous êtes interrompu !! L'accusais-je.

-C'est toi qui m'a interrompus !! Me reprocha-t-elle.

Nous nous disputions comme des gamines.

-Puis-je reprendre mon histoire ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je lui fit signe de poursuivre avec la main. Elle se re-concentra soudain et son visage passa d'un état détendu à une sorte de souffrance.

-Le créateur tua donc cet homme innocent sous mes yeux. C'est grâce à lui que les humain on survécu, car grâce à lui je me suis rebellé contre le créateur et j'ai décider de ne plus tuer les humain. Il m'a puni sévèrement mais il a finalement renoncer à me détruire, il a laisser les humain vivre et il à décider de me rendre ma liberté, une liberté subjective cependant car je dois m'occuper de certaine ... affaire pour lui, aujourd'hui encore. Bref, les humain était sauvé et j'ai longtemps vécu seul à leurs côté, enfin vécu, peut-être est-ce un trop grand mot, j'ai vivoté dirons nous, à droite et à gauche ne sachant plus quel sens donné à ma vie qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Mon boulot a consister pendant un moment à tuer certain humain un peu trop encombrant, à les influencer pour qu'il face les bon choix. Le créateur ne se souciait que très peu de moi, je n'était plus vraiment digne d'intérêt pour lui car j'étais trop parfaite pour être intéressante. J'ai finalement pris goût à devenir un agent du destin, les happy end arrivait toujours grâce à moi. J'ai été Jeanne D'arc comme j'ai été bien d'autre femmes d'exception tout au long de l'histoire du monde. Mon existence n'était pas heureuse je ne pouvais m'attacher à personne, je leur faisait peur et ils étaient de toute façon trop fragile malgré mon contrôle exemplaire. Les happy end que je passais mon temps à arrangé ne me concernerais jamais. J'avais du mal à l'accepté. Je demandais donc au créateur de me faire un compagnon qui me ressemblerais, qui aurait les mêmes caractéristique que moi. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à faire ça et décida de m'en donné les moyen afin que je ne l'embette pas trop. Il m'expliqua comment procéder puis me chassa de son entre pour pouvoir se concentré sur le destin de sa première création. Je parcouru le monde à la recherche de la personne parfaite qui devindrait mon compagnon. Finalement c'est en Italie que je trouvais mon bonheur, une jeune femme qui te ressemblais beaucoup Bella, elle te ressemblais énormément. Mais voie comme le destin est impitoyable, elle était devenu ma meilleur amie et alors que nous avions crée bon nombre de vampire, les humain commencèrent à soupçonner notre existence, il faut dire que les vampire que je créait n'était pas capable de m'égalé, ils étaient supérieur aux humains mais inférieurs à moi. Vous êtes toujours là. Malgré que je sois unique et solitaire je suis si heureuse de savoir que j'ai permis à mes ... particularité d'être transmise et je suis vraiment heureuse que des vampires exceptionnelle continue de naître.

Elle releva ses yeux qu'elle avait baisser et me regarda.

-Tu es un vampire exceptionnelle, reprit-elle.

-Non, Edward ou Carlisle mais pas moi. Lui dis-je en me reculant.

-Pas la peine de fuir la réalité Bella. Tu as un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire du monde et des vampires, tu le jouera que tu le veuille ou non que tu en sois consciente ou non. Tu peut tout tenté pour y échappé tu n'y parviendras pas. Tu sais il y a deux type de futur celui que tu change à chaque décision que tu prend dans ta vie et celui qui est gravé dans le marbre, celui auquel tu ira droit quel que soit le chemin que tu empruntera. L'événement dont je te parle fait parti de cette deuxième catégorie.

**0o0o0**

**Alors alors, votre avis ? Ces révélations ?**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs

**Voila un autre chapitre poster assez vite mais je part deux semaines en vacances et je voulais vous poster avant. Je reviens le 1 aout donc je posterai le prochain dans ces eaux là je pense. Et puis je continue d'écrire pendant les vacances donc l'histoire progresse =) Sinon encore un grand merci pour toute vos reviews qui me font très très plaisir.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

La chasse avait été bonne, nous n'étions pas aller très loin mais le gibier était venu à nous. Jasper et Emmett était super enthousiaste de la fête qu'Alice avait décider de donner pour le retour de Bella, pas moi tout ce que je voulais c'était la retrouver mais en tête à tête, pas avec toute ma famille autour. Peut-être que je pourrais l'enlever discrètement et nous irions dîner ensemble à Seattle ou ailleurs. Nous arrivâmes à la maison alors que j'établissais toujours des plan multiples et variés pour passer la soirée avec ma Bella. Je savais que je m'évertuais pour rien car Alice allait tout voir et que je serai forcé de lui céder. J'entrais donc dans la villa, le morale dans les chaussettes et me dirigeais vers le salon où je trouvais Alice dans son élément, la décoration n'était pas encore fini mais elle apportait déjà des modifications. J'attendais qu'elle me cris dessus que je ne pouvais pas emmener Bella mais elle me demanda juste de l'aider à accrocher une guirlande. Alice ne devait pas être dans son état normal pour ne pas m'interdire de faire ce que je voulais. Et puis je me souvins qu'Ayaho brouillait ses visions et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas voir mes plans pour ce soir. Tant mieux !! Bella et moi allions passer la soirée comme je le voulais et nous serions loin avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que nous avions déserté la fête. Mais comment allais-je faire ? Alice voulait que j'occupe Bella toute la journée et je ne devais préparé deux ou trois petite chose pour ce soir avant de partir. Personne ne voudrait m'aider de peur de se mettre Alice à dos. Le seul qui pourrait m'aider faisait parti de mes ennemies naturels. Tant pis je l'avais accepté dans ma famille et puis nous n'étions plus en aussi mauvais terme qu'avant. Je devais demander à Jacob il était la seul personne capable de m'aider. Alice m'envoya promener en me disant d'aller occuper Bella. Je ne pouvait aller parler à Jacob que maintenant. J'aillais dans le jardin. Renesmée et Emmett discutait de façon animé assis sur une grosse pierre. Ils se disputaient comme des enfants.

-Dit moi Nessie, sais tu où est Jacob ? Lui demandais-je.

-Mon fréro voudrait fraternisé avec les loups ? Se moqua Emmett

Il ne vis pas Renesmée partir, elle lui sauta dessus sauvagement.

-Les loups sont nos frères à plus d'un titre que tu les veuille ou non espèce d'ours !! S'exclama-t-elle

-Tu savais que les mariages entre frère et soeur était interdit ? Lui répondit Emmett du tac au tac.

Pour toute réponse il n'eus droit qu'a une claque phénoménale et un grognement de mauvaise humeur qui le fit partir dans un gros fou rire. J'avais très envie de rire moi aussi mais je me retint pour ne pas vexé ma fille.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup Ed. Me dit Emmett alors qu'il riait toujours. A Bella aussi. Aucun doute c'est bien votre fille.

J'abordais un sourire fière qui le désarçonna car il s'attendait plutôt à une grande claque.

-Je sais c'est pour ça qu'elle est la meilleur. Dis-je pour énerver un peu Emmett. Enfin, chérie sais tu où est Jacob ?

-Oui et je te l'aurais dis si cet ours mal lécher ne nous avait pas déranger. Il est chez lui dans son chalet.

-Très bien. Merci ma puce.

Je commençais à m'éloigner.

-C'est ça ta peur d'une bonne bagarre hein Ed ? Me lança Emmett

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être gamin par fois.

-J'ai juste peur de te faire mal Em. Lui répondis-je en m'enfonçant dans les bois.

Je l'entendis partir d'un grand rire. Puis je parti en vitesse car je n'avais que très peu de temps et que j'en avais déjà assez gaspiller. Je traversais la forêt en direction des montagnes et arrivais rapidement devant le chalet de Jacob, son odeur était omniprésente et il était donc difficilement repérable, malgré tout je le senti à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais de la porte, j'étais complètement à découvert et je n'aimais pas ça. Je frappais vivement deux grand coup. Quelques secondes plus tard Jacob ouvris la porte et apparu un air inquiet sur le visage. Je lu ses pensées afin de m'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçais. Non aucun c'était bon mais il se demandais pourquoi je venais le voir et il se disait que si je m'étais déplacé il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose de grave. Il me jaugea puis s'écarta

-Entre, me dit-il.

-Merci, lui répondis-je.

Il me désigna son canapé. Je m'y assis, lui aussi.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda Jacob

-Et bien tu sais qu'Alice a prévu un fête en l'honneur de Bella et de son retour parmi nous ?

-Oui bien sûr c'est un secret mais elle n'a pas arrêter de nous gonflé avec ça. Je me demande comment Bella fait pour ne pas être au courant.

-Oui c'est vrai, dis-je en souriant, et je suis d'ailleurs chargé de l'occuper mais je voulais te voir d'abord car j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Vas y si je peux te rendre service je le ferais avec plaisir.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas accepté.

-Dis toujours.

-Et bien Bella et moi n'avons pas vraiment pu nous retrouver depuis que nous sommes revenu d'Italie et j'aimerais sécher la fête de ce soir. Alice n'est pas au courant grâce à Ayaho qui brouille ses visions et j'ai un plan pour nous enfuir en douce mais j'aimerais faire quelques préparatifs avant et je ne peux pas car je dois occuper Bella. Pourras-tu faire ces préparatifs pour moi si je te dis quoi faire ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Bien sûr je serais ravit de te rendre ce service. Me dit-il un grand sourire au lèvre. Et puis je suis sûr que Bella sera très heureuse que tu veuille faire une soirée comme ça, elle n'aime pas les fêtes, surtout en son honneur, alors je serai heureux de contribué à son bonheur.

Il se leva et revins quelques seconde plus tard avec un papier et un crayon. Il me les tendis

-Détaille moi tout ce que je dois faire, me dit-il.

J'attrapais le papier et le crayon et commençais à écrire à vitesse vampirique pour qu'Alice ne se rende pas compte de mon absence. Quelques minutes plus tard je lui tendais de nouveau le tout et me levai

-Je dois y aller Jacob, je ne veux pas qu'Alice se rende compte de mon absence.

-Ok, me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il me raccompagna à la porte

-A ce soir et encore merci.

-De rien, à ce soir.

Je reparti le coeur léger tandis que Jacob refermais la porte derrière moi. Je restais connecté à ses pensées tout en m'éloignant afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ma liste. Je cru voir un grand sourire dans ses pensées, il trouvait mes idées excellente et envisageait des les réutilisé avec Nessie. J'eus envie de rire, ce loup était le meilleur !! Je me retirais de ses penser lui laissant un peu d'intimiter et me dirigeais vers la villa dans laquelle m'attendais l'amour de ma vie et une furie sans doute. J'arrivais et Alice, la furie en question, ne se jeta pas sur moi pour me demander où j'étais, quand à Bella je la senti à l'étage dans notre chambre.

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

L'épreuve de l'Italie était passer et nous étions de retour chez nous. La fête que j'avais prévu en l'honneur du retour de Bella promettait d'être un succès et personne n'était dans mes jambes pour me gêner. J'avais parlé trop vite. Edward entre dans la pièce, il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Je lui demandais mentalement de m'aider à accrocher une guirlande, puis je le chargeais d'occuper notre Bella à qui j'avais l'intention de faire la surprise de la fête. Il accepta, comment aurait-il pu refuser de passer du temps avec sa femme ? Il sortit de la pièce aussitôt après avoir fini de m'aider, il semblait aller un peu mieux. Je me reconcentrais sûr ma tâche, je ne devais faire aucune erreur. Des tas de roses blanches et rouges était éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce, une grande table recouverte d'une nappe rouge sang était occuper par des plats blanc et plein de mets qu'Esmée avait confectionné, ils étaient tous rouges. Un autre table se dressait à côté de la première, elle en était l'exacte opposer, la nappe était immaculé, les plats écarlates et les mets blanc ou légèrement roser. Jasper entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha lentement de moi me pris par la taille alors que j'étais percher sur un escabeau en train d'accrocher une énième guirlande rouge et blanche. Il me serra contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras ma tête venant se lover dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il.

Je sourie, mon Jasper ne changerais jamais et notre relations non plus. Nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et quelques malheureux petit jours suffisait à nous rendre fou tellement l'autre nous manquait.

-A moi aussi, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous entendîmes alors la volvo d'Edward s'en allé. Qu'il emmène Bella faire un tour nous serait bénéfique mais je devais savoir où ils allaient.

-Où vont-ils ? Demandais-je à Jasper.

-Il l'emmène à la mer. Me répondit-il.

Je fut surprise de l'apprendre. Mon pouvoir me manquait, ne plus savoir se qui va se passez est difficilement supportable quand on à toujours su ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Mais il était important qu'Ayaho reste dans les parages et je l'avais bien compris, je ne me plaignais pas mais mon pouvoir me manquait beaucoup plus que je n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Jasper et moi nous restâmes dans cette position, dans le silence réparateur de notre séparation, nous aimions ses moments, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et nous échangions beaucoup sans dire un seul mot. Quelques heures plus tard je me décollais de lui à regret.

-Je dois finir la déco, lui dis-je.

-Puis-je m'occuper de la musique ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je m'y perdis un instant avant d'opiner. Il me posa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se détourner et d'aller vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait la sono et notre impressionnante collection de disque. Il commença à regarder tout les disques en posant certain d'un côté d'autre de l'autre et les piles commencère à fleurir un peu partout sur la table basse. Je le regardais faire un moment avant de me détourner à mon tour et de continuer mon oeuvre. Les guirlandes dansèrent soudain dans un courant d'air. Je me retournais furieuse qu'on vienne me déranger. Jasper éclata de rire et je prêtait attention à la scène, Rosalie, furieuse, courait après un Emmett hilare et en possession de sa paire de chaussure préférer. Quand il passa devant moi j'étendis discrètement la jambe et il s'étala de tout son long envoyant volé les chaussures. Rosalie les récupéra au vol avant de se tourner vers moi

-Merci.

-De rien entre soeur on se comprend et on s'aide dès qu'on peut.

Elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de se tourner vers son époux qui se relevait difficilement.

-Quand à toi suis moi. Tu vas souffrir.

Se fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire, mais je rie beaucoup moins quand je me rendis compte qu'Emmett avait creusé un trou dans le sol en tombant. Je poussais un soupir avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher Carlisle pour qu'il m'aide à arranger ça.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Des remarques ? Des commentaires ? **

**Review !! Et n'oubliez pas mon forum en cas de question. Surtout si vous n'avez pas de compte =)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : La mer

**Salut a tous !! Me voici de retour après deux semaines de vacances. Je ne reviens pas les mains vides cependant voici la suite (poster avant le 3 pour yayalia. Bonne vacances a toi) et j'ai pas mal écris pendant tout ce temps pour ceux qui on lu "Les Cullen a la piscine" et qui avait aimer et bien je suis en train de vous écrire un truc qui pourrait être pris comme la suite mais la trame que je dévellope est assez longue et je n'ai pas encore fini de rédiger le premier point de vue donc il faudra encore attendre un moment surtout qu'il faut que je fasse quelques recherche pour la fin. Ensuite j'ai écris les chapitres 26 et 27 d'Illumination mais vous n'êtes pas encore rendu là (bon ok le chapitre 27 est hyper court aussi...) et puis un petit OS pluvieux que vous pouvez lire dans Rêve. Ha, et pour ceux qui aime Pour l'amour et la piraterie et bien je voudrait vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fiction mais que je me consacre un peu plus a celle ci d'abord car je touche a la fin dans l'écriture. Bon allez, je vous laisse lire.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 18 : La mer

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Ayaho avait fini de raconter son histoire et je restais à fixer le sol, hébéter, devant de telles révélations. Elle se leva, légère comme une plume dansant dans le vent. Elle franchit la porte quelques secondes après et je sentis rapidement son parfum s'éloigner. Elle me laissait digérer. Son histoire était plus qu'incroyable et elle était très triste. Je restais à méditer le sort d'Ayaho, des vampire et de l'humaniter pendant un moment. Soudain une masse de muscle toute en finesse me plaqua sur le lit. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent et un grognement sourd monta de ma poitrine, j'étais prête à défendre chèrement ma peau. Puis l'odeur emplit mes narines et je serrait dans mes bras mon agresseur chéri que je n'avais pas reconnu.

-Désolé, dîmes-nous en même temps.

Nous échangeâmes un regard étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Demandâmes-nous encore ensemble.

Nous rîmes puis il se tue poliment pour me laisser parler la première.

-Désolé de t'avoir grogner dessus.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, s'offusqua-t-il presque, c'est de ma faute je t'ai prise par surprise alors que tu était dans tes penser. Je n'aurais pas dû. Punis moi comme tu voudras.

-D'accord, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Notre baiser dura un moment avant qu'il n'y mette fin.

-Peut-être que je devrait me faire punir plus souvent. S'exclama-t-il.

Je ris avant de lui répondre.

-Mais c'est toi qui devait me donner une punition, j'ai perdu la course je te rappelle.

Il sembla réfléchir puis me souris espièglement et dis

-Très bien alors va mettre un maillot de bain. Rendez vous ici dans dix minutes.

Un maillot de bain ? Je le regardais une seconde hébéter puis décidais d'obtempérer et on verrait bien ce qui allait se passer. Je lui tournait donc le dos et me dirigeais vers ma garde-robe. J'allais directement dans le coin des sous-vêtements dans lequel je n'eus aucun mal à trouver un joli ensemble noir qui contrastait bien avec ma peau blafarde. Je pris aussi un paréo et des lunettes de soleil. Je remis mes vêtements par dessus le maillot et fourrais paréo et lunette dans un grand sac dans lequel j'ajoutais quelques affaires. Bien que les dix minutes accordé par mon mari ne soit pas encore écoulé je retournais dans la chambre. Edward m'y attendais comme si il n'en avait pas bouger mais pourtant un sac était apparu à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais vivement la tête, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il me réservait.

-Parfais, susurra-t-il de sa magnifique voix

Il me pris la main et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je levais les yeux au ciel en comprenant ses intentions mais je décidais de le prendre par surprise et je me mis à courir en l'entraînant. Deux pas plus loin nous étions devant la fenêtre et il ne s'était pas encore remis de la surprise. J'en profitait donc pour sauter en le tirant derrière moi. Il se remis de la surprise au dernier moment et se donna juste une légère impulsion du bout du pied. Notre saut était gracieux, sauvage, harmonieux, on aurait dit qu'il avait été répéter encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Mais notre saut était bien meilleur que le meilleur des résultat, il relevait d'une alchimie qui n'existait qu'entre lui et moi. Il relevait d'une relation que personne ne connaissait avec un autre, même pas un vampire. Notre atterrissage fut silencieux, je vis Edward tourné la tête vers moi, son regard était amusé. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir et attendis qu'il détourne la tête pour m'adresser à lui.

-Que fait-on ?

-Toi tu monte du côté passager de la volvo, moi je conduis.

Je lui jetais un regard furieux, il ne m'avait pas répondu comme je le voulais, il me le rendis mais le sien était amusé et tendre. Je montais dans la voiture en tentant d'échapper à ses yeux de lave. Il me rejoignit rapidement. Nous prîmes la route sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je ne regardais même pas la route, pas vraiment désireuse de savoir où nous allions. Edward était très concentré et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'osais pas le déranger et le voyage passa lentement. J'entrais moi aussi petit à petit dans mes songes et ne fis plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les questions se mirent à tourbillonné dans ma tête et ne me laissèrent plus tranquille. Soudain je senti une main sur mon genou et je baissai automatiquement les yeux dessus, me sortant tout aussi automatiquement de mes questionnement. Je suivis le bras qui était relié à cette main et tombait sur le visage inquiet d'Edward juste au dessus de l'épaule au dessus du bras. Il me fixa un moment avant de disparaître et de réapparaître de l'autre côté. Il ouvris la portière et me pris dans ses bras. Je me redressait et le fixait dans les yeux.

-Où va-t-on et pourquoi m'as tu demandé de mettre un maillot de bain ? Nous sommes interdit de soleil je te rappelle et puis nous somme en Alaska.

-Et moi je me permet de te rappeler que nous ne somme pas interdit de soleil quand nous somme seul et que nous ne ressentons pas le froid. Me répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je le fixais d'un air buté et respirait un grand coup afin de me calmé. Soudain une masse d'odeur afflua à mon nez, les embruns et le sable dominait. Je détournait ma tête d'Edward et découvrit une magnifique crique déserte. Les vagues venait mourir sur le sable recouvert d'une légère couche de givre qui fondait puis regelait au rythme des marées. Edward recommença à avancer et s'arrêta à trois pas de l'eau. Il me déposa à terre et me fis pivoter sur moi même pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Il me souris puis il enleva son pull. Il le laissa négligemment tombé dans le sable. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il enleva son tee-shirt qui alla rejoindre le pull. Il s'arrêta et me regarda, je n'avais pas bouger. Il sembla soudain indécis puis tendis les bras vers moi et m'enleva mon pull à mon tour. Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa en soulevant doucement mon tee-shirt. Ses doigt se promenèrent un moment sur mon ventre avant qu'il ne doivent interrompre notre baiser pour enlever mon haut. Ses mains firent le chemin en sens inverse et défirent ma ceinture. Je compris soudain : il voulait qu'on se baigne !! Je fis donc de même, commencent à promener mes mains sur son torse nu. Il m'enleva mon pantalon tandis que je faisais de même avec le sien alors que nous nous embrassions encore. Nous venions de nous débarrasser de nos chaussures quand soudain, sans rompre notre baiser, Edward bondit en avant et fonça dans l'eau qui devait sûrement être geler. Nous nous retrouvâmes sous l'eau en moins de deux. Edward au dessus de moi, il me regardais avec des yeux ... gourmands.

POINT DE VUE D'ESMEE

Mes enfants était tous de nouveaux chez nous et plus personne n'était en danger. Malgré Marcus et Ayaho nous allions faire une petite fête. J'avais essayé en vain de convaincre Alice de faire ça à un autre moment. Après tous nos invité n'avait peut-être pas très envie de prendre part à une fête qui ne les concernait pas vraiment. J'aimais bien le premier, Marcus avait toujours été différent de ses frère et je l'avais toujours pensé plus digne de confiance que les autres membre de son clan. Quand à la deuxième je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, Ayaho était secrète et c'était bien normal mais elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traita d'une autre manière que les membres de notre clan. Elle n'avait pas été chasser avec les autres et je ne savais pas comment elle se nourrissait, il allait falloir que je lui demande. Je la senti dans le hall et m'y rendis donc. Elle était assise sur le petit banc de bois que j'avais fait installé un ou deux mois plus tôt. Elle regardais fixement le sol mais tourna la tête vers moi quand j'entrais. Elle me souris.

-Bonjour Ayaho, dis-je.

-Bonjour Esmée, me répondit-elle avec calme.

-Euh ... j'aurais voulu savoir ... si ... je pouvais t'offrir quoi que soit à manger ou bien si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

Elle m'offrit de nouveau un grand sourire

-Non merci je n'ai besoin de rien, tu sais ça n'est pas la peine de m'offrir à manger. Comme toute notre espèce je ne me nourris pas comme les humains mais je ne me nourris pas non plus comme vous et je ne préfère pas vous confier ma façon de manger. Je te remercie beaucoup de te soucier de moi. Je voudrais aussi te remercier de si bien t'occuper de toute ta famille car si tu n'avais pas été là sans doute l'histoire aurait été bien différente. Il n'y aurait peut-être jamais eu personne d'autre dans la famille de Carlisle et Edward et ils ne seraient sans doute plus là. Bella ne serait jamais devenu un vampire et Renesmée ne serait jamais née. Edward dirait que tout aurait été bien plus facile mais c'est tellement faux. Que tout se soit passer ainsi est très important et dépasse votre simple famille qui est pourtant de la plus haute importance. Merci dame Esmée, conclut-elle.

Elle retomba dans le silence pesant que j'avais rompu en entrant dans la pièce toute à l'heure. Le sol repris toute son importance à ses yeux.

-De rien, et merci à toi de ces quelques révélations, murmurais-je.

Je sorti du hall silencieusement, la laissant à ça contemplation et retournant à mes fourneaux pour préparer la nourriture que personne ne mangerait à par peut-être Jacob si il venait.

**0o0o0**

**Alors alors ? Point de vue d'Esmée ?**

**Reviews !!**


	19. Chapitre 19 : La fête

**Bonjour a tous !! Voici la chapitre 19 enfin en ligne, je suis vraiment désoler pour mon rythme de poste totalement irrégulier, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse donc j'espère que vous pardonnerez juste grace à votre patience légendaire de gentil lecteur !! =) Bon alors au programme : une petite confrontation pas très importante et de nouvelles révélations !!**

**Sinon je passe une petite annonce désepérer, j'aimerais me trouver un(e) bêta car comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte je fais beaucoup de fautes d'ortographe !! Donc voila si un(e) bêta au chomage technique passe par là j'ai de quoi faire !!**

**Bon allez, bonne lecture **

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 19 : La fête

POINT DE VUE DE JACOB

La journée touchait à sa fin et les ombres de la nuit commençait à descendre entre les arbres, le soleil venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon après nous avoir offert une magnifique explosion de rose, de rouge et de orange. Je n'accelerais pas le rythme comme tout humain l'aurait fait. La nuit ne me dérangeais pas. Je zigzaguais lentement entre les arbres, quelqu'un m'aurait regardé il se serait dit que j'allais où le vent me portait et pourtant mon chemin était très précis et je ne m'en éloignais pas. Je parcouru encore 200 mètres sinueux dans la forêt avant de tomber sur une clairière et une maison éclairé, qui brillait comme une lanterne au beau milieux des bois. Je m'avançais vers la villa blanche et soudain un boulet de canon mi-humain mi-vampire me percuta en plein ventre. Je m'étalais sur le sol et me retrouvais coincé sous Renesmée.

-Tu arrive juste à temps Jack !! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle m'offrit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis se releva à toute vitesse, elle attrapa ma main et me traîna derrière elle jusqu'aux grandes baies vitrés qui donnait sur la maison. L'intérieur avait été métamorphosé. Le salon qui était plutôt sobre en temps normal était maintenant dans des teintes rouge et blanche très prononcé, Alice avait beaucoup joué avec le contraste des couleurs. Toute les sangsue était présente même les deux nouvelles. Je connaissait Marcus et il me faudrait du temps pour oublier qu'il avait été dans le camps de nos pire ennemies. L'autre m'était inconnue. Pourtant à peine l'avais-je vu qu'une haine immense et ancestrale surgit du fond de ma conscience, incontrôlable. J'eus juste le temps de battre en retraite, j'envoyais Nessie, qui me tenait toujours le bras, voler un peu plus fort que prévu contre le mur. Je n'eus pas le temps de viser la porte fenêtre ouverte, quand je traversait en vitesse le verre de la plus proche j'étais déjà loup. J'essayais de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi. J'entrais dans les sous-bois quand j'entendis Nessie m'appeler. J'avais ajouter deux mètres entre cette créature et moi que j'entendais encore deux voix m'appeler ensemble ; Bella et Edward. Impossible de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, tous ce que je pouvais faire c'était mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi pour ne pas risquer d'y retourner et de faire une bêtise qui causerait du tore a la famille de Bella et Renesmée, ou bien une bêtise qui coûterais la vie a quelqu'un. La forêt que je parcourait depuis seulement quelques minutes disparu soudain laissant apparaître mon chalet. Je n'avait jamais fait le trajet aussi vite, il fallait vraiment que j'ai le diable à mes trousses.

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Jacob venait de disparaître et après l'avoir appelé en vain Edward et Renesmée était parti à sa poursuite. Alice et Jasper c'était regardé puis ils étaient parti pour qu'Alice puisse voire le futur sans qu'Ayaho ne la gêne. Esmée et Rosalie c'était dirigé dans la cuisine et Carlisle avait demandé a Emmett et Marcus de l'accompagné dans son bureau en prétextant qu'il avait besoin de leur aide. Ayaho et moi étions seule dans le salon décoré par Alice pour une fête qu'elle souhaitait donné en mon honneur. Je m'assis sur le canapé en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Il y avait toujours un problème. Ayaho vint s'asseoir prêt de moi, tellement légère que je m'en rendis a peine compte.

-Un loup-garou, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, lui répondis-je, il est mon meilleur ami et il est imprégner de ma fille.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, son magnifique visage était impénétrable mais je crus distinguer une lueur de surprise au plus profond de ses yeux.

-Je comprend, dit-elle.

-Savez vous pourquoi il a réagit ainsi ?

-Je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question en effet.

Je laissais passer quelques instant mais elle ne poursuivit pas, il allait encore falloir que je la questionne pour en savoir plus et je détestais ça.

-Et ... Puis-je savoir laquelle ? Lui demandais-je finalement.

-J'ai omis une parti de l'histoire quand je te l'ai raconter, m'avoua-t-elle, c'est une parti importante mais je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de te la raconter. Te rappelle tu dû moment où j'ai commencer a créé d'autre vampire ?

-Oui vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez parcouru le monde a la recherche de quelqu'un qui devindrait votre premier compagnon et que vous l'aviez trouvez en Italie. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qu'elle était devenu.

-Et bien j'y vient justement. Elle était ma meilleur amie, la seul qui connaissait toute ma vie, en détail. Et puis elle est morte, a cause du créateur. Quand il c'est aperçu qu'elle et moi avions créé toute une civilisation, il a prit peur. Il c'est dit que si nous étions trop il ne pourrait plus nous contrôler et qu'il était en danger. Jamais, a l'époque, nous n'aurions penser a l'attaquer, il aurait mieux fait de nous amadouer avec des cadeaux, pour la plupart des notre cela aurait très bien marché si il avait su y faire. Mais au lieu de cela il créa les loups-garou. Enfin ils n'en sont pas exactement mais ils ne portent pas vraiment de nom alors nous les appellerons ainsi. Tu sais les Quilleutes ne sont pas les seuls loup-garou, il en existe d'autre dans d'autres parti du monde et ils ne seront sans doute pas aussi amicale.

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un moment puis elle inspira un grand coup comme si elle sortait de l'eau et elle repris.

-Bref. Le créateur a voulu voir si ses nouvelles créatures marchait bien et ils les a lancé sur les traces de mon amie. Ils l'ont poursuivie inlassablement et ont fini par la coincé, un soir. On a entendu la bataille de très loin mais aucun vampire ne voulait lui venir en aide car ils avaient peur des loups ne sachant pas ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire. J'étais en mission a se moment là et on ne pas prévenu immédiatement. J'ai fait le plus vite possible mais ça n'a pas suffit, je suis arrivé trop tard. Quand ils m'ont vu les loups on détallé comme des chiots. Mon amie était morte, pour de bon cette fois. J'ai voulu la vengé et j'ai poursuivit les loups. Je les ai tuer. Mais le créateur aimait ses créatures, il était sur qu'elles ne lui désobéirait pas car ils avaient la fidélité du chien. Il m'a puni mais ne pas détruite une fois de plus, je lui était bien trop utile pour qu'il ne me tue. Je hais les loups depuis ce jour.

Cette dernière phrase sonna comme une condamnation a mort.

-Les Quilleutes sont différent, lui appris-je, ils nous ont aidé et sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

-Oui je le sais et je savais que votre ami et moi serions confronté a un moment ou a un autre mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Je t'aurais prévenu sinon.

-Pourquoi sa réaction a été si violente ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeuré. Je lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Mais parce que je suis l'essence même de notre race Bella. Et que vampire et loups-garou sont ennemi héréditaire depuis la nuit des temps.

**0o0o0**

**Voili, voilou !! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Les révélations ? Reviews !!**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Dans la clairière

**Bêta-lectrices de ce chapitre :** Godjul et Lizzy-Vampire, merci à elles deux.**  
**

**Note :** Salut à toutes et à tous. Oui, je sais, l'énorme choc que ça doit vous faire de voir enfin la suite en ligne ! Je tenais à vous dire à quel point je suis navrée du temps que sa a pris mais je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chapitre 33 (sans doute l'avant dernier) et j'avais très envie de reprendre le poste maintenant ! Je me dis que si j'ai quelques retours sur la fic ça me motiverais d'autant plus à écrire la fin. Cependant j'espère qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour venir lire la suite, si vous ne vous être pas lassés et que vous êtes encore là, prêt à connaître le dénouement, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

Comme mon absence à durer un long moment je vous ai fait un résumé de l'action globale depuis le début de la fic. Cependant si vous voulez vraiment vous souvenir des détails le mieux c'est encore de relire la fic depuis le début !

**Résumé :**

Tout ceci se passe après Révélation. Les Cullen ont du fuir Forks suite à une faiblesse d'Emmett, ils ont déménagés en Alaska près de chez les Denali. Jacob, qui n'avais pas pu partir avec eux, finis par les rejoindre et Renesmé et lui se mettent ensemble. Cependant son arriver déclenche une réaction chez les Denali qui ne supportent pas de voir un loup sur leur territoire. Guidés pas Tania ils se rendent chez les Volturi pour dénoncer les Cullen et Jacob. Bella est alors enlever par Tania et les Volturi, elle est conduite en Italie et enfermé dans leur château, cependant Marcus et Aro veulent écarter Caïus du pouvoir et pour cela ils décident de mettre au point un plan dans lequel Bella à un rôle à jouer. Ils n'auront pas le temps d'aller jusque là, Edward, Alice, Emmett et Carlisle arrivent pour la secourir. Cependant Caïus parvient à enfermer Edward et Bella et décide de se servir d'eux comme cobaye pour une expérience. Edward, qui est le premier à y passer, est sauvé par une drôle de femme sorti de nul part. On apprend que cette inconnue est la première vampire ayant jamais existé et qu'il lui ai arriver malheur jadis, de nombreux points de son passés son mis en lumière et de nombreux restent encore à éclaircirent.

En ce qui concerne la publication du chapitre suivant, vous ne devriez pas attendre trop longtemps. Voilà, je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Dans la clairière

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Ayaho m'avait encore fait des confidences et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait choisi. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais exceptionnelle et même si Edward s'était empressé de dire qu'il était d'accord, je n'étais pas du même avis. Maintenant je courais à toute allure dans la forêt en suivant l'odeur familière de mon mari. Elle me guida sans peine jusque devant le chalet de mon meilleur ami. Edward n'était pas à l'intérieur, il attendait, le dos appuyé contre le mur de bois près de la porte d'entrée. Je ralentis en arrivant dans la clairière jusqu'à retrouver un rythme plus humain et je fis les derniers pas qui me séparait de lui d'une façon mesurée qui n'eût pas l'air de lui plaire. Un air frustré et impatient se peignit sur son visage d'ange. ''Déchu'' se serait-il empressé d'ajouter et il se serait pris une gifle si je ne l'avais pas aimé plus que de raison. Malgré son air mécontent, je pris mon temps avant d'aller me blottir dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse avant de le relever et de lui demander :

-Pourquoi cet air mécontent ?

-Parce que tu prends un malin plaisir à me frustrer volontairement. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te résister et que je fais tout mon possible pour me contrôler, mais toi tu me pousses dans mes retranchements.

Il baissa la tête vers moi, ses sourcils fins froncés au-dessus de ses yeux couleur d'or liquide. Je lui offris un sourire, il devait s'attendre à le voir penaud car il sembla surpris lorsque je lui souris de toutes mes dents d'un air radieux.

-Où est passé la Bella qui s'excusait en permanence même quand il ne le fallait pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne m'excuse que quand je suis désolée, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire derrière lequel pointait un soupçon d'amusement.

-Et là tu n'es pas désolée ?

-Non puisque je l'ai fait exprès, rétorquais-je.

-Tu es un vrai petit…

Il sembla hésiter sur le mot à employer.

-Démon ? Le complétais-je

-Non, j'allais plutôt dire ange.

-Tu es impossible, grommelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit doucement en caressant mon dos avant de poser un baiser sur mes cheveux.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

J'étais inquiet, quoi de plus normal. Ma fille unique et la seule que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir, faite de ma chair et celle de Bella, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait et qu'elle me ferait jamais, était au prise avec la colère d'un loup-garou qui pourrait la tuer. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire car j'aggraverais sans doute les choses. J'avais beau tenir la femme de ma vie dans mes bras, cela ne m'apaisait pas. Nessie était en danger bon sang ! Ma colère était contenue et de l'extérieur personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, Bella leva les yeux vers moi et me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant. Jacob aime Renesmée plus que tout au monde, il ne pourrait pas la blesser. Tu sais bien que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il se calme.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faudra qu'on parle avec Jacob quand il sera calmé pour savoir ce qu'il a ressenti exactement.

-Je sais pourquoi Jacob a réagi comme ça, Ayaho me l'a expliqué.

Je fixais mon regard sur le sien sans rien dire. J'avais moi-même une petite idée sur la question mais je n'en dit rien avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler.

-Elle m'a expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle était l'essence de notre race et que la haine ressentie par Jacob en était donc décuplée car elle était beaucoup plus vampire que nous.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

-Tu le savais, s'écria Bella interloquée.

-Et bien non, mais je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle me regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de m'adresser un petit sourire penaud et de dire:

-Que je suis sotte, moi, il a fallu que j'attende qu'Ayaho ait fini de m'expliquer avant de comprendre.

Je la regardais tendrement, elle était si mignonne quand elle était comme ça. On aurait dit une enfant qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait aussi bien que les autres.

-Mais non tu n'es pas sotte, la réconfortais-je, tu n'y avais juste pas pensé.


	21. Statue de chair Ou de chiot ?

**Bêta-lectrices de ce chapitre :** Godjul et Lizzy-Vampire, merci à elles !

**Note :** Merci aux revieweuses et aux personnes qui on lu le dernier chapitre malgré le temps qu'il a mis à arriver. Comme promis voici le suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Statue de chair ... ou de chiot ?

POINT DE VUE DE JACOB

Nessie, Bella et Edward étaient rentrés sur ma demande et maintenant j'étais seul et un peu désorienté, assis dans l'herbe de la clairière devant ma maison. Mon visage levé vers le ciel était baigné de lune. J'observais les étoiles, essayant de me remettre des émotions que j'avais ressenties pendant la soirée, quand soudain je sentis une odeur légère, volatile ...

Je tournais la tête dans cette direction mais je ne vis rien ni personne. Complètement interloqué, je restais un moment à scruter le noir de la nuit sans rien voir. Mais alors que j'allais détourner les yeux, je vis une forme trouble, légèrement grisâtre sur le fond noir. Une forme plus ou moins humaine. L'odeur semblait provenir de là. La forme se transforma progressivement en une jeune femme de 19 ans environ, blonde platine, yeux bleu presque blanc, elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, ni en temps qu'humaine, ni en temps que vampire.

C'était ELLE. Elle qui m'avait forcé à fuir. Cette envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans les épaules plus que de raison était toujours là, tout comme celle de partir en courant. Mais j'étais bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était de sa faute. Tentant de bouger tant bien que mal je me rendis compte que je pouvais mouvoir mon corps jusqu'au cou, plus bas c'était impossible. Elle me fixait de ses yeux inquiétant, elle me regardait comme si rien d'autre au monde n'était plus important que de me garder prisonnier. Je soutins son regard, le mien était furieux, noir de colère. Elle avança. On aurait dit un félin. Un peu encore. Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du mien.

-Jacob, murmura-t-elle.

J'étais subjugué par sa voix. Elle était douce, habitante, impossible à décrire, elle était différente de tout ce que j'avais entendu, elle venait d'ailleurs, de partout et d'elle seule. C'était incroyable. Toute trace de colère m'avais quitté mais le dégoût qu'elle m'inspirait était toujours présent.

-C'est bien ton nom ? Je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, trouvais-je la force de lui répondre, je suis bien Jacob Black. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

Elle me considéra un moment avant de répondre.

-Je m'appelle Ayaho.

-Et ... Qu'êtes vous ?

-Tu n'est pas très perspicace loup, me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma colère revint en force pour laisser place à la surprise quand elle s'approcha encore et qu'elle s'assit si près de moi que nos genoux se touchèrent presque. Pourtant elle fit bien attention à laisser un espace entre nous.

-Écoute loup, je suis un vampire, et je mérite ce nom beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre. Tu devras te contenter de ça.

Il me semblait que malgré un mépris évident pour moi, elle me respectait. Ou peut-être que je prenais juste mes rêves pour la réalité, car c'était ce que je ressentais quand je la voyais, le mépris était plus fort que tout mais le respect était tout de même là.

-Que me voulez vous ? Lui demandais-je encore, revenant un peu sur la défensive.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal. N'est-ce pas un comble ? Tu pourras remercier Bella, Edward, ainsi que tout les Cullen, car grâce à eux tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Tu ne mourras pas de ma main.

Je la regardais, complètement désorienté. Son souffle était parvenu jusqu'à moi et mes pensées en avaient été brouillées. Je trouvais pourtant la force de lui répondre sur un ton sarcastique :

-Vous me faites beaucoup trop d'honneur !

Elle siffla méchamment et se pencha d'un air menaçant vers mon visage. Mon souffle devint erratique.

-Tu as bien de la chance loup, je suis dans un bon jour et t'abattre ne résoudrais rien dans cette histoire. Peut-être même que cela la compliquerait. Je ne suis pas venue me battre avec toi ...

-Je vois ça, l'interrompis-je, sinon, sans doute que vous ne m'auriez pas rendu immobile !

Jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un siffler et grogner en même temps et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit. Son sifflement était plein de rage et son grognement était bestial. Elle se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol, une main de chaque côté de ma tête et son visage juste au-dessus du mien. Elle était magnifique, encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était en colère et vu d'en-dessous. Dommage qu'elle me répugne tant.

-Écoute moi bien, siffla-t-elle, ma présence ici est indispensable, pense bien que sinon je ne resterais pas aussi près d'un loup. Mais ta présence est indispensable aussi et dans le futur, nous aurons sans doute besoin de collaborer. Je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi à cette idée mais nous n'avons pas le choix, désolée. Alors j'ai décidé que, étant la plus puissante, je me devais de faire un effort pour que ma présence ne t'indispose pas trop, je ferais tout mon possible alors de ton côté n'en rajoute pas trop, d'accord ? Veille bien sur Renesmée et Bella. Je sais qu'Edward et les Cullen sont là mais si tu relâches ta vigilance par excès de confiance, il pourrait bien leur arriver quelque chose et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. J'espère que tu m'a bien comprise Jacob Black, car je ne me répéterais pas.

Elle se redressa et commença à s'éloigner, je tentais de lui envoyer une réponse cinglante. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne pouvais plus parler. Elle m'avait paralysé la bouche pour que je ne l'interrompe pas. Elle était maintenant à l'orée de la forêt. Elle se retourna juste avant de pénétrer entre les arbres et me dit :

-Que le vent te pousse dans la bonne direction Jacob Black, frère, ami ou ennemi de combat.

Puis elle disparut, laissant dans son sillage un peu de sa douce odeur.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, je sentis tout mon corps se détendre et je repris peu à peu le contrôle de ce dernier.

-A bientôt Ayaho, sœur, sangsue, grande prêtresse, murmurais-je en regardant l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

**A suivre ...**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Une ou deux ?

**Bêta-lectrices de ce chapitre :** Godjul et Lizzy-Vampire, merci à elles !

**Note :** Merci aux revieweuses et aux personnes qui on lu le chapitre précédent ! Je posterais très probablement le vendredi désormais, je trouve qu'un chapitre par semaine est un rythme plutôt honnête et que vous le méritez bien ! En attendant, bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Une ou deux ?

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Je n'étais pas rentrée avec les autres, j'avais préféré errer comme une âme en peine dans l'immensité tortueuse de la forêt. Je trouvais une pierre et un recoin où me terrer, sans doute que je n'aurais pas dû m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Jamais nous n'arriverions à être heureux et à chaque fois, c'était à cause de moi. Peut-être que si je disparaissais, ils seraient plus heureux sans moi. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je laissais Edward tout seul, il avait Renesmée maintenant.

Je n'avais rien vu, rien entendu, rien senti et pourtant, Ayaho était apparue soudainement devant moi. Son visage était dur et doux à la fois comme si elle m'en voulais sans pour autant y parvenir complètement.

-Bella, souffla-t-elle comme exaspérée.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et lui adressais un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Il faut que je te parle Bella. Je …

Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise et c'était une première. Elle qui avait toujours été pleine d'assurance, très sûre d'elle.

-Oui, lui répondis-je dans un souffle pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Je …Il faut que je te raconte, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit.

-Comment ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant soudain.

-Je … Dans mon histoire, quand je te l'ai racontée, je ne t'ai pas tout dit et … Le reste pourrait être important.

Je la fixais, mon regard était dur malgré moi, mais j'étais stressée à l'annonce d'une autre nouvelle qui apporterait sans doute encore du malheur dans ma famille.

-Tu sais que le créateur a tué l'homme que j'aimais ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu sais, je suis la première vampire et mon instinct de mort était très développé au début de ma vie, une partie de moi voulais continuer le massacre mais mon côté qui aimait cet homme réussi à prendre le dessus. On ne peut pas cacher grand-chose au créateur et il vit qu'un côté de moi n'avait pas été dérangé par la tuerie. Mais l'autre partie était trop forte pour qu'il la fasse disparaître alors il décida de diviser mon être en deux personnes distinctes : l'une d'elle devint ce que je suis aujourd'hui, la «bonne» personne si tu veux et l'autre devint la «mauvaise».

Elle se tut et on aurait dit qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui poser une question.

-Et cette «mauvaise» personne, est-elle toujours vivante ?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et sembla suffoquer, on dirait dit que j'avais touché un point sensible, pour ne pas dire faible. Les plus abominables théories tournoyaient dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'Ayaho avait été contrainte de tuer son double maléfique.

-Oui, elle est toujours vivante et d'ailleurs tu la connais déjà.

Je la regardais, éberluée par cette affirmation. Qui, parmi les personnes que j'avais déjà rencontrées, pouvait être mauvais à ce point-là ? Je ne parvenais pas à deviner.

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle mis un long moment avant de se décider à répondre.

-Tanya, lâcha-t-elle seulement mais ceci eut l'effet d'une bombe sur moi.

-Tanya ? Répétais-je, choquée.

-Oui, elle est l'autre partie de moi.

**A suivre ...**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Poussière de roche

**Bêta-lectrices de ce chapitre :** Godjul et Lizzy-Vampire, merci à elles !

**Note :** Merci infiniment pour les reviews et les mises en favori ou en alerte ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ils m'intéressent ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Poussière de roche

POINT DE VUE DE CARLISLE

La soirée n'avait pas tout à fait tourné comme Alice l'espérait et la rencontre entre Jacob et Ayaho avait été plutôt brutale, mais mon instinct me disait qu'on avait évité le pire, que cela aurait pu finir en un carnage sanguinolent. Ayaho, Bella, Edward, Jacob et Renesmée avaient manqué à l'appel un petit moment avant qu'Edward et Renesmée ne regagnent la maison ensemble en nous expliquant la situation brièvement, par contre personne ne savait où trouver Ayaho. Jacob nous rejoignit un peu plus tard dans le salon où nous étions tous rassemblés. Seules Bella et Ayaho n'était pas parmi nous et même sans pouvoirs, je pus sentir la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Si l'attente s'éternisait trop, l'un d'entre nous allait exploser et je soupçonnait fortement Emmett d'être le premier à réagir. Je me demandais depuis un moment ce que nous cachaient Ayaho et Bella, je pensais être d'ailleurs le seul à les soupçonner de ne pas tout nous avoir tout dit mais Edward se tourna vers moi et je pu clairement entendre dans ma tête un : «Moi aussi j'ai remarqué. Si tu savais comme je suis frustré ! ». Il n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer sa frustration, je la comprenais. Soudain Jacob bondit sur ses pieds et toutes nos têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Bella et Ayaho s'y tenaient.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Si j'avais pu appuyer sur un bouton PAUSE pour arrêter le cours du temps, je l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il me semble que je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle aussi sublime. Bella était folle, furieuse, elle ne l'avait été qu'une seule fois auparavant. En tout cas pas à ce point là. La dernière fois, c'était quand nous nous étions battus contre les Volturi, quand ils voulaient tuer notre fille. Ses cheveux volaient dans la brise du soir. Ils étaient désordonnés et des brindilles s'y accrochaient. Ses yeux était d'un noir d'encre et une lueur meurtrière y brillait. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême et pourtant c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle s'adressa à nous. Cette voix était si calme qu'elle en était terrifiante.

-Il faut que je vous parle, il faut que je vous explique.

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient fixés sur elle. Il attendait et je savais qu'il n'aurait de cesse qu'elle nous explique toute son histoire dans les détails et jusqu'au bout. Jacob se rassit dans un énorme effort de volonté et Bella fis un pas dans la pièce avant de commencer à parler.

-Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'Ayaho, nous dit-elle, ne m'interrompez pas avant que j'ai fini. Vous poserez vos questions ensuite.

Elle nous regarda tous tour à tour et chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'un d'entre nous, ce dernier hochait la tête en signe d'accord.

-Bien.

Puis elle nous raconta tout. Du début à la fin. De la création de notre espèce et son but premier à aujourd'hui. Elle nous raconta les amours d'Ayaho et sa peine. Elle nous raconta Tanya et sa naissance hors du commun. Elle nous raconta le créateur. Et plus elle parlait, plus j'étais furieux. Toute les pensées autour de moi étaient étonnées mais pour l'instant personne n'était en colère. Soudain Ayaho posa ses yeux sur moi et il me fut impossible de me lever comme je l'aurais voulu, elle m'empêcha par ce seul regard de courir dans les bois et de traquer Tanya dans tout les recoins du monde, elle m'empêcha de la chercher et de la tuer, où qu'elle soit. Puis ses yeux de glace me relâchèrent et je retombais dans le canapé, puis je la vis faire la même chose avec Emmett. Il retomba lui aussi lorsqu'elle détourna le regard, il semblait douché et je présumais que moi aussi. Pendant qu'elle faisait subir le même sort à Jasper, Bella partit comme un boulet de canon vers la forêt. Je jetais un regard accusateur à Ayaho, pourquoi ne l'empêchait-elle pas de s'enfuir elle aussi ? Elle m'ignora royalement et je sortis en trombe à mon tour pour suivre ma Bella.

Je repérais son odeur facilement et suivis la piste toute fraîche. Ma femme n'était pas allée très loin. Elle se tenait au milieu des arbres, dos à moi, face à un rocher qui faisait deux fois sa taille et quatre fois sa largeur. Les bras tendu le long du corps et les points serrés, elle tremblait presque de rage. Soudain son bras jaillit et son poing frappa brutalement le rocher. Celui-ci ce fendis en deux sur toute sa hauteur. Puis Bella devint floue, même pour un vampire, elle se mis à frapper la pauvre roche un peu partout et quand je pus enfin la distinguer nettement elle se tenait debout, là où se trouvait le rocher un peu plus tôt. La poussière de roche retombait par d'élégants volutes et la scène semblait irréelle. Soudain Bella se laissa tomber au sol et se roula en boule. Je me jetais en avant afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était secouée de sanglots invisibles.

-Edward, Edward, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Puis elle écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne en un baiser désespéré.

-Je vais m'en aller mon amour, je vais partir avec Ayaho, il faut que j'aille accomplir mon destin. J'essayerais de revenir mais je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas devoir y laisser ma vie. Toi il faut que tu restes ici, il faut que tu veilles sur Renesmée.

Je la décollais de moi sans toute fois la lâcher.

-Non ! Non Bella, tu ne t'en ira pas comme ça ! Je viens avec toi.

Ses yeux remplis de tristesse me hurlaient qu'elle aurait préféré rester, qu'elle m'aimait. Mais qu'une chose plus forte que tout allait nous séparer.

-Si je ne pars pas, nous mourrons tous. Je préfère partir, affronter ce que la vie m'a réservée et vous préserver. Vous êtes tout ce qui compte pour moi, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Et je sais que je peut éviter qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Il y a un prix à payer pour cela mais je ne sais pas encore lequel et je dois partir pour le découvrir.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

-Je t'aime Edward, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle se sauva trop soudainement pour que j'ai le temps de réagir.

-Bella ! Hurlais-je.

Je voulus me lancer à sa poursuite mais une force invisible m'en empêcha. Ma vision se brouilla progressivement et je me sentis tomber. Je sombrais lentement dans une sorte de coma mais juste avant de perdre conscience, j'entendis une voix

-Fais de beaux rêves Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais d'où pointait le sarcasme.

(N/L-V : C'est trop triste ! Le pauvre ! Je crois que je déteste Ayaho ! Elle sépare Bella et Edward, elle est horrible !)

**A suivre ...**


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'évanouie

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Navrée de ne pas avoir poster hier, je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai tout bonnement oublier ... Mais je me rattrape et je poste aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! J'aurais une simple question à vous poser également, les notes laissée par ma bêta au fil du chapitre vous dérange-t-elles ? Il y en avait une a la fin du chapitre précédent et il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres (celui-ci n'en contient pas), si cela vous dérange je les enlèverait, sinon je les laisses. Voilà, je ne vous embêtes pas plus ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'évanoui

POINT DE VUE DE JASPER

Edward, Bella puis Ayaho nous avait faussé compagnie et le reste de la famille et moi étions en train de ressasser tout ce que Bella nous avait appris. Je gardais tout de même un œil sur les émotions de mon frère et ma sœur, au cas où, car la colère de Bella était on ne peu plus impressionnante, même Emmett n'aurait pas osé s'y frotter. Bella devint soudain triste, Edward révolté, puis un sentiment de panique envahit mon frère tandis que Bella s'éloignait et devenait peu à peu hors de portée. Edward ne la suivit pas et il était paniqué ce qui n'était pas normal, je m'apprêtais à en faire part à ma famille mais soudain Edward devint calme et heureux. Encore plus bizarre. Puis Alice hurla et je me retournais vers elle. Elle nous décrivit sa vison, une scène où nous découvrions Edward évanoui dans une clairière pleine de poussière. J'expliquais à mon tour les différentes sautes d'humeur dont j'avais été témoin et puis soudain sans que personne ne se concerte, nous partîmes tous en direction de l'odeur d'Edward. Sauf Nessie et Jacob, la première nous cria qu'elle restait pour surveiller au cas où Bella décidait de revenir. Je la sentis plus angoissée que jamais mais ma propre angoisse était plus forte et je décidais de la calmer plus tard, pour l'instant c'était Edward d'abord. Notre course fut de courte durée, nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt tous en cercle autour du pauvre Edward, étendu sur le dos et totalement immobile. Carlisle tomba à genoux près de lui et tenta de le réveiller, puis il se tourna vers moi, j'étais son seul moyen de savoir comment il allait. Son regard était interrogateur et pressant.

-Il n'a mal nul part, lui fis-je savoir après une seconde de concentration, il ne souffre pas, il est très calme, c'est comme si … comme s'il ne ressentait rien …

Tout le monde retint son souffle, mes révélations sonnaient comme un glas mais je leur devait la vérité et la vérité était que je ne savais pas si Edward était mort ou bien vivant. Pendant encore un moment personne ne bougea comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Puis ils réagirent tous en même temps, me submergeant de sentiments contradictoires, souffrance, incompréhension, colère, désespoir. Esmée était désespérée, Rosalie venait d'entrer dans une colère intense contre Bella, elle pensait que c'était sa faute si Edward se trouvait dans cet état et malheureusement personne ne pouvait lui donner tord ou raison pour l'instant, Alice ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il nous arrive tant de mauvaise chose, Carlisle était triste et déterminé à faire quelque chose. Quand à Emmett, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu comme ça, il semblait presque détruit, il n'était même pas triste c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça, il souffrait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il était dans un tel état mais je pensait à Renesmée et au choc qu'elle aurait quand elle prendrais connaissance de l'état de son père, tout en sachant que sa mère ne serait pas là pour la réconforter. Emmett devait y penser aussi et je savais à quelle point il aimait la petite.

Je fis alors une chose qu'encore une fois je n'aurait jamais pensé à faire, je m'approchais et pris l'ours jovial de notre famille dans mes bras et le pressait contre moi pour le réconforter. La surprise et l'amour émana alors de tout les membres de la famille présent et ils vinrent un par un s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Le tout se termina dans un câlin collectif que Bella aurait adoré. Mais elle n'était pas là pour l'apprécier et Edward gisait sur le sol, il nous fallait faire quelque chose. Je parvint à me dégager et je m'approchais d'Edward, me penchait sur lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me regardèrent tous faire. Je parti précipitamment de la clairière en portant Edward et je fonçais à travers la maison sans même m'arrêter quand je passait par le salon et senti le regard ahuri de Nessis planté dans mon dos. Je déposais Edward dans son lit et le recouvrit des couvertures, il fallait que je veille sur lui, c'était instinctif. Toute la famille nous rejoins et les hypothèses commencèrent à fuser. Pourtant je ne voulais rien croire je ne voulais prendre aucun parti, je voulais juste attendre que mon frère ce réveille, je sentais que ça arriverais et seulement à ce moment là nous saurions ce qu'il s'était passé et ce à quoi il faudrait s'en tenir. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et déblatéraient.

-Sortez, leur demandais-je d'une voix froide, tous.

Ils se turent quand ils entendirent ma voix retentir dans la pièce. Alice me regarda et ses grands yeux posait milles questions. Je restait pourtant impassible, je savais que veiller Edward était le plus important pour l'instant. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils se calment ensuite je leur parlerait de mon pressentiment. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre me laissant seul avec Edward, toujours aussi impassible et horriblement immobile, même pour un vampire. Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se produise mais je sentais tout de même ma famille se calmer un peu, malgré Renesmée qui était inconsolable, se qui finalement attrista tout le monde. Je jetai un regard à Edward, rien ne laissait présager que son état changerais prochainement. Je me levais donc précautionneusement du fauteuil sur lequel je m'était assis et je descendis au salon. Toute la maisonnée capta ma descente et chacun alla se trouver une petite place au salon. La curiosité avait envie la villa. Je me mis face à eux, restant debout, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser.

-Jazz ? M'interrogea Alice.

-Oui, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai un pressentiment. Selon moi il ne faut pas blâmer qui que se soit trop tôt.

J'insistais sur ça en regard Rosalie sans doute la plus prompte pour l'instant à se remettre en colère.

-Et il faut laisser le temps à Edward de se réveiller …

-Mais, m'interrompis Carlisle et s'il … Enfin tu vois …

Il regarda Renesmée, n'osa pas dire les mots qui l'aurait fait éclater en pleure : «Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ?».

-Je suis persuadé qu'il se réveillera, je suis aussi persuadé qu'il nous éclairera beaucoup à son réveil.

Je les regardais tous tour à tour.

-Je retourne le voir.

Je remontais les escaliers à vitesse vampirique, me glissais dans la chambre d'Edward et me rassis dans son fauteuil. Je fixais mes yeux sur lui et ne les en détachais plus.

**A suivre ...**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Rêve ou bien vision ?

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Bon, j'ai encore oublier de poster hier ... Alors on va dire que je posterais sois le vendredi sois le samedi ! Parce qu'apparement je n'ai pas de tête le vendredi en rentrant ... En tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'un de mes préférer alors j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Rêve ou bien vision ?

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

-Edward … Edward … Edward …

Une douce voix m'appelait, comme un souffle, elle ne m'était pas inconnue mais je ne parvenait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait.

-Edward … Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, Edward … Me souffla de nouveau la voix.

Ouvrir les yeux ? Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Et moi même. Je tentais de faire ce que la voix me conseillait, mais je ne pouvais pas, mes yeux restaient obstinément fermés, mes paupières étaient comme soudées. Je me débattis encore un peu. C'était comme si les fines pellicules qu'étaient mes paupières tentaient de m'empêcher de voir au delà d'elle. Puis soudain mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Tanya. Voici à qui appartenait la voix. Elle appartenait à Tanya. Je retroussait mes lèvres, laissant apparaître mes dents, dans un grognement. Mais ce dernier mourus bien vite dans ma gorge quand je regardais ce qui nous entourait. Nous n'étions pas dans un endroit que je connaissais à proprement parler, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici. Nous étions dans une salle, enfin je le supposais car on ne voyait aucun mur, tout l'espace était occupé par un brouillard, ou plutôt une sorte de fumée, violette. Pourtant je reposais sur le sol, à demi allongé, appuyé sur mes coudes. Je bondis sur mes pieds pour être à sa hauteur et c'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'elle ne touchais pas le sol. Elle flottais au dessus, à une bonne dizaines de centimètres. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche dans la même matière que celle d'Ayaho, une matière inconnue sur Terre. J'eus un mouvement de recul devant ces petites découvertes et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

-Où sommes nous ? Que me veux-tu ?

Mon ton était tranchant, presque agressif mais elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Je détournais la tête, espérant pouvoir observer les lieux discrètement.

-Je suis très heureuse que tu me pose la question car tu seras au moins obligé de faire semblant d'écouter la réponse par pure courtoisie et ma réponse est très importante et il serait préférable pour toi et Bella si tu l'écoutais.

Je retournais la tête vers elle, attiré comme un aimant par le mot Bella.

-Bien, je vois que j'ai toute ton attention, déclara-t-elle moqueuse, maintenant écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. T'as t'on raconter l'histoire des vampires ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Très bien. J'aimerais revenir sur un passage de cette histoire, le passage de la mort de l'homme que j'aimais, le passage de la séparation du premier vampire. Tu me suis ?

Je hochais de nouveau la tête mais plus vivement cette fois, peut-être que cette histoire allait devenir intéressante finalement.

-Bien Ayaho à du vous raconter qu'il y avait en gros deux parties, ou personne, comme tu veux, la ''bonne'' et la ''mauvaise'' et elle à dû vous dire qu'elle était la bonne et que j'étais la mauvaise. Je me trompe ?

Je secouais la tête en adoptant, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, un air penaud.

-Et bien elle a menti. Je suis la bonne partie et elle est la mauvaise.

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui me ment ? Et puis tu sais j'aurais plus tendance à lui faire confiance à elle, elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle nous a aidé. Et toi qu'a tu fais pour nous ? Tu as déclenché l'enlèvement de Bella par les Volturi et par ta faute elle et moi avons failli mourir. Et puis tu détestes Bella alors pourquoi ce que tu dit devrais être important pour elle ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle semblait différente de la Tanya que j'avais toujours connu, plus impériale mais aussi plus faible, comme si la fatigue la rongeait. Et puis il y avait ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus dorés comme ceux de notre espèce, ils étaient devenu bleu clair, comme ceux d'Ayaho.

-J'ai une preuve Edward. Ayaho m'a enfermé dans le sous-sol de notre maison de Denali. Je sais que tu pense que j'ai dénoncé Jacob pour que Bella et Renesmée se fassent tuer mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était elle, elle à le pouvoir de prendre mon apparence comme bon lui semble, car c'est notre apparence de base, elle a choisi de changer de visage quand nous nous sommes séparées.

-Impossible, j'ai pu lire dans tes pensés quand tu est partie de Denali pour aller en Italie alors que quand elle a vécu avec nous ça m'était impossible.

-Il ne t'a jamais été possible de lire dans ses pensées, elle a juste parler dans les tiennes en te faisant croire que c'était quelque chose que je pensais. Comme pour Alice, elle lui a montré des choses qu'elle désirait qu'elle voie mais qui n'était pas forcément vrai. En revanche elle a vraiment augmenter vos pouvoirs à Bella et toi, et à mon avis elle va finir par s'en mordre les doigts car maintenant elle ne peut plus vous les retirer.

Je la regardais. Ce qu'elle me disait me paressait vrai mais comment être sûr qu'elle ne mentais pas. Tout était contre elle.

-Et pourquoi ne t'est tu pas libérée si elle t'a attachée. Vous êtes deux parties de la même personne, vous avez la même force, les même pouvoirs.

Elle grimaça.

-Je n'aime pas admettre mes faiblesses mais je n'ai pas le choix. Techniquement ce que tu affirme est vrai mais dans la pratique il en est autrement, Ayaho et moi ne nous nourrissons pas de la même façon et ce qu'elle ingurgite lui octroie beaucoup plus de force et surtout de pouvoir que ce que je mange moi même, c'est à dire du sang animal. Elle m'a frappé par derrière alors que je ne m'y attendais pas puis elle m'a attachée et maintenant en plus de ça, je n'ai pas chassé depuis longtemps et je commence à être faible. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour te parler et je remercie Ayaho de t'avoir plongé dans le coma, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps Edward. Il faut que tu retrouve Bella.

-Oui c'est la seul chose dont j'ai envie mais où est-elle ? Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Et où sommes nous ?

Un pâle sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes dans ta tête dans le refuge de ta conscience et de ton âme. Trouve-moi Edward, trouve-moi …

Ses dernières paroles furent soufflées comme une brise tandis qu'elle pâlissait jusqu'à disparaître.

-Tanya ! Tanya ! M'écriais-je.

Je me mis à courir vers l'endroit où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt mais je n'eus pas l'impression d'avancer du moindre centimètre. J'accélèrerais encore, courus pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Puis je effondrais, épuisé et démoralisé. Et je sombrais de nouveau. Une voix me souffla encore quelque chose avant que je ne perde connaissance, mais ce n'était plus la même voix : c'était celle de ma Bella.

-Trouve-moi Edward …

**A suivre ...**


	26. Edward, raconte moi une histoire

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Je poste bien vendredi cette fois, même si il est un peu tard ^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

**Note à Katner :** Ce que je t'avais promis la dernière fois sera pour la semaine prochaine finalement, j'ai décidée d'inverser ... ;)

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Edward, raconte moi une histoire.

POINT DE VUE DE JASPER

J'avais passé toute la fin de la journée avec Edward puis la nuit était tombée peu à peu et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Mais alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, j'avais enfin eu un premier signe de vie. Edward avait ressenti de l'incompréhension. J'avais appelé Carlisle. Il s'était installé à mes côtés et il avait noté toute les émotions qui traversait mon frère et que je lui dictait.

-Incompréhension, détermination, surprise, fureur, surprise, peur, interrogation, colère, curiosité, intérêt, surprise, incrédulité, soupçons, surprise … Terreur ! (N/L-V : Tu m'étonnes qu'il à peur ! Face à Tanya tout le monde hurlerait !)

J'étais totalement paniqué. Mes ongles se plantèrent automatiquement dans le cuir du fauteuil et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux même. Je me tendis comme près à bondir.

-Terreur, panique ! Hurlais-je.

Je ne remarquais même pas la panique de Carlisle juste à côté de moi tellement les émotions d'Edward étaient fortes.

-Épuisement.

Je m'écroulai alors contre le dossier du fauteuil, tentant de reprendre mon souffle inutile. Edward cessa une nouvelle fois de ressentir quoi que ce soit puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Jazz … Souffla-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Jazz … Il faut … Il faut la retrouver …

-Oui Ed, dès que tu sera sur pieds nous chercherons Bella.

-Non … Non, il faut d'abord retrouver Tanya.

POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je.

Jasper devait nous raconter des histoires, ce n'était pas possible, Edward ne pouvait pas avoir dit qu'il souhaitait retrouver Tanya ! Et en plus Jasper avait affirmer qu'il n'était absolument pas hostile quand il avait prononcé ces paroles. Je me levais du canapé sous le coup de la colère et commençais à faire les cents pas.

-Il y a sûrement une bonne explication à tout ça, déclara calmement Carlisle.

-Oui, répondit Esmé bien qu'elle soit au bord des larmes.

-NOOOOON ! Hurla alors Nessie en se ruant vers les escaliers après avoir réussi à s'échapper de l'étreinte de son loup.

Alice plongea sa tête dans ses mains et Jasper se pencha sur elle au cas où elle verrais quelque chose d'important. Jacob resta comme un parfait crétin dans la position qu'il avait quand Nessie était dans ses bras. Esmé se mordit la lèvre très fort pour contenir ses pleurs et Carlisle alla la consoler tandis que Rose et moi démarâmes au quart de tour pour suivre Nessie à l'étage. Nous la retrouvâmes dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella. Elle était debout a côté du lit dans lequel son père, encore faible, était allongé. Ils échangeaient un long regard, les yeux dans les yeux, et devaient sans doute échanger une quantité d'informations et avoir une discutions très intéressante. J'agrippais la hanche de Rose par réflexe et elle esquissa un pas en arrière pour quitter le seuil de la pièce sur lequel nous nous étions arrêtés. J'allais la suivre mais la voix d'Edward qui retentis soudain m'en empêcha.

-Tu comprends ?

-Oui, lui répondit Nessie, tu y crois ?

-Oui.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveaux mais ce regard-ci me sembla plus éloquent que le précédent. Elle, était incrédule, et lui, déterminé. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que nous ne sentions l'odeur de Carlisle qui approchait. Il arriva derrière nous et Rose et moi nous nous écartâmes pour le laisser entrer. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et Edward détacha son regard de sa fille pour venir le diriger vers le nouvel arrivant. Un instant plus tard Carlisle déclarait :

-Edward, je crois qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Et si tu descendais au salon et que tu nous expliquais ?

Edward approuva la proposition d'un hochement de tête et commença à se relever. Nessie quitta la pièce en courant pendant que son père sautait sur ses jambes. Sans doute avait-il été trop vite car il partit en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Je bondis pour le rattraper et il ne dût qu'a ma vitesse vampirique sa stabilité retrouver.

-Merci Em', grogna-t-il.

-De rien vieux …

Je le relâchais et nous descendîmes tout les quatre rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. Edward s'assit dans un fauteuil et chacun trouva une place lui faisant face. Il s'adressa alors à nous.

-J'ai fait un rêve ou bien j'ai eu une vision je ne sais pas trop comment je le qualifierais mais en tout cas …

Et il nous raconta. Une ambiance bizarre, violette. L'apparition de Tanya, ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, sa demande pour qu'il la retrouve.

-Dans le doute, conclue-t-il, je pense qu'il faudrait la retrouver. Renesmée n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Et vous ?

Il posa ses yeux sur Alice qui avait de nouveau pris sa tête dans ses mains.

-Edward, Emmett, Carlisle et moi nous la trouverons.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair, certains avaient choisi, d'autres pas.

-Ah ! Jasper vient de nous rejoindre !

Elle lui sourit. Lui aussi venait de choisir. Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard et bientôt se dernier parla.

-Je pense qu'Esmée et Nessie devraient resté ici au cas où Bella et Ayaho reviendraient.

Il se tourna vers Rosalie.

-Rose tu es libre de choisir.

-Je vais rester ici, une personne de plus ne sera pas de trop.

Edward lui sourit, ce qu'elle avait pensé devait lui faire plaisir. Puis Carlisle tourna son regard vers Jacob mais se dernier parla avant que notre chef de famille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Dr Cullen, je pense que je pourrais être utile et j'aimerais participer si votre action permet, à long terme, de nous ramener Bella.

Edward grimaça soudainement et, pris d'un élan protecteur que je ne me connaissait pas mais qui se manifestait de plus en plus souvent depuis la naissance de Renesmée, je retroussait ma lèvre supérieure dans un rictus menaçant. Carlisle, lui, sourit.

-Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup Jacob mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne viennes pas car ton odeur nous trahirait trop vite et puis nous aurons peut-être besoin des visions d'Alice et tu sais bien que tu ne les facilites pas. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu reste ici avec Nessie.

L'argument Renesmée le convainquit tout de suite et il accepta en la prenant par la hanche. Elle blottit sa tête dans l'épaule de son loup.

-Où est Marcus ? Demanda soudain Edward.

-La nuit où tu était évanouie, lui répondit Esmée qui parlait pour la première fois, il est reparti en Italie pour prêter main forte à Aro dans la reconstruction des Volturi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir te dire au revoir mais il ne pouvait pas attendre, les Roumains sont à leur porte, près à prendre la place. (N/L-V : Bien fait pour eux ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ces Volturi !)

Edward hocha la tête et lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

-Bon, comment on s'organise ? Demandais-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

**A suivre ...**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Dans le blockhaus

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire, un infini merci à toi !

**Note :** Je sais, le chapitre est plus que cours, mais je voulais couper ça comme ça ! Pas de panique cependant, la suite est poster ce soir aussi !

**Note bis :** J'ai attend les 100 reviews ! Un gigantesque merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé et à Lizzy-Vampire qui m'a laisser la 100ème review ! Je tenais à remercier également tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces, merci et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Dans le blockhaus

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Les murs, le plafond et le sol de béton brut étaient oréaulé de tâches d'humidité disgracieuses. La porte d'acier trempé pendait sur ses gonds, j'aurais très bien pu m'échapper si ma conscience me l'avait permit. La pièce exigüe était sâle et une odeur faite d'un mélange de poussière, d'urine et d'une autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer, l'habitait. J'entendais le bruit des vagues qui venait mourir régulièrement sur une plage pas très loin, un peu au dessus de ma tête. Je pense que j'étais dans un blockhaus, enfermée dans une pièce souterraine de l'un de ces édifices en béton, poussé comme un parasite sur une plage Française pendant la guerre. Enfermée sans porte, sans barrière, par ma propre conscience, par ma propre envie de protéger ma famille. Sans garde aussi, à part peut-être Ayaho qui agissait plus comme un chaperon qu'autre chose.

**A suivre ...**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Libération

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Comme dit précédemment voici le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine, le précédent étant une vraie arnaque sur la marchandise ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez. Sachez également que la fiction est fini d'écrire et qu'elle compte 34 chapitres, on approche donc tranquillement de la fin ... Bref, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Libération

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

Tanya n'allait pas être très dure à trouver, une vision m'avait éclairé sur sa situation et sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je n'avais pas pu la voir, ça m'avait toujours été impossible avec Ayaho aussi, mais j'avais eu une vision claire du chemin à suivre pour la trouver. Nous courions sans nous arrêter depuis que nous étions parti de la maison en laissant derrière nous Renesmée, Rosalie, Esmé et Jascob. J'étais devant, Edward à mes côtés, et nous servions de guide aux trois hommes qui couraient derrière nous. La maison appartenant au clan qui avait toujours été ami du notre apparue bientôt devant nos yeux.

J'accélérais imperceptiblement et je sentis vite que les odeurs des Denali était plutôt vieilles, ils n'étaient pas venu depuis longtemps. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne ralentissait pas non plus. Impossible. J'étais comme mut par un sentiment d'urgence dévorant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la porte, la maison semblait simplement abandonnée, comme si les habitants s'en était aller pour quelques heures et n'étaient finalement jamais revenu. Grâce à la vision que j'avais eu je connaissais exactement le moyen d'accéder à la cachette de Tanya, ce n'était pas bien compliqué enfaite, elle se trouvait simplement à la cave. Sauf que personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence d'une cave dans cette maison. Les Denali avaient toujours eu une demeure bien moins imposante que la notre, un seul étage, un salon, une chambre par personne et une autre pièce pleine de bazar dans laquelle aucun de nous n'était encore aller.

Toujours devant la porte d'entrée, je n'arrivait pas à me décider à l'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'Edward était là et avait entendu mon angoisse interne, il l'ouvris à ma place et pénétra dans le salon sans cérémonie. La maison était vide bien sûr, et nous ne nous attardâmes pas sur la décoration, je fonçais tout droit dans la pièce de la maison qui nous intéressait et je me rendis compte que la trappe menant à la cave était dissimulée sous une énorme armoire.

-Emmett ? Pourrait tu soulever ça s'il te plait ?

Son visage était grave et concentré mais il laissa tout de même passer un sourire.

-Mais avec grand plaisir ma très chère sœur. ''Chez Emmett, déménagement et enlèvement de tout vos encombrants ménager. Disponible 24h sur 24h et 7 jour sur 7, totalement infatigable. Eh oui, moi je vous le dis, il aurait pu faire de la boxe, il aurait pu faire du catch, mais non ! Il a décidé de se mettre à votre service, alors profitez-en et appelez dès maintenant le 06 ...'' (N/L-V : Il en a toujours de bonnes pour nous faire rire cet Emmett ! MDR !)

Emmett était et resterait toujours Emmett et c'était tant mieux, parfois même ses blagues les plus nules arrivaient à nous faire rire. Surtout quand nous avions à faire face à ce genre de situation. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne marcha pas. Edward semblait totalement retrancher dans ses pensées, comme si il se préparait à la rencontre que nous n'allions sans doute pas tarder à faire. Jasper était très pale et ses yeux fixait un point dans le lointain. Carlisle, lui, semblais trop sérieux pour pouvoir de nouveau sourire un jour mais moi je souris tout de même afin de montrer à Emmett que sa petite blague n'était tout de même pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Notre ourson personnel souleva donc le meuble, bien que chacun d'entre nous aurait pu le faire, et le déposa juste à côté de la trappe. Je soulevais cette dernière et m'engageais tout de suite dans les escaliers dont elle venait de libérer l'accès. Ils étaient en bois et avec le temps et l'humidité ils avaient pourris. Je prévint donc les quatre hommes qui me suivait de ne pas y aller trop franchement quand ils descendraient les marches à leur tour.

Dans la cave, le noir était total mais mes yeux de vampire réutilisaient absolument tout les rayons de lumière descendants de l'étage supérieur. Je posais le pied au sol et je fus frappée par la scène qui s'imposait à ma vue. On aurait presque dit un tableau tellement tout était immobile, seul un rat qui passa devant mes pieds en couinant me fit prendre compte de la réalité de la chose. Elle était attachée au mur de pierre par des chaines très épaisse et à moitié rouillées. Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine comme si elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour la maintenir droite et ses yeux étaient clos. Un humain l'aurait cru morte car elle ne respirait pas et que son pou ne battait pas, mais bien sûr je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Tanya évidement, oui, c'était elle, c'était son visage, c'était ses traits, c'était son corps et je reconnaissait même ses vêtements (car il lui arrivait de porter deux fois les mêmes, pas comme moi) bien qu'ils soient en mauvais état. Tout indiquait que c'était elle. Et pourtant, pourtant ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était plus elle. Ce n'était plus la Tanya que nous avions connu, comme si notre ancienne amie n'avait toujours été qu'une image, qu'un rôle que la vrai Tanya jouait. C'était certainement ça d'ailleurs. Et aujourd'hui nous allions faire connaissance de la véritable Tanya. La prisonnière pris une grande respiration et releva la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux. (N/L-V : Ouin ! Si elle avait pu être morte ! Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est important pour la suite qu'elle soit « en vie »...)

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

J'étais descendu le dernier dans cette cave humide. Tout mon courage m'avais abandonné. Et si je me trompais ? Et si Tanya était vraiment la méchante de l'histoire ? Comment savoir après tout ? Ma famille était prise dans ce qui ressemblais fort à une guerre ancestrale entre des puissances que nous ne connaissions qu'à peine et qui semblaient très dangereuses. Nous ne savions pas où était le bon côté et nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir. Il n'y avait pas de solution nous permettant de nous faire notre propre opinion. Et ça me stressais. Je me sentais très mal. Comment décider du meilleur pour sa famille quand on n'à pas toutes les cartes en main pour le faire ? Bien sûr je n'étais pas seul et les membres de ma famille m'aiderait sans doute … Sauf que la personne sur laquelle je comptais le plus pour m'aider, ma source de lumière et de vie m'avait de nouveau été enlevée. Comme si quelqu'un là-haut en avait contre moi ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me consolais un tant soit peu dans toute cette histoire : c'est qu'au moins j'aillais sans doute finir par rencontrer ce quelqu'un qui m'en voulait tant.

Tanya ouvrit soudain les yeux, elle me fixa, comme si j'étais seul devant elle alors que la cave dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'avait sans doute encore jamais accueillie autant de monde. Et alors tout s'éclaira, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, en rivant mes yeux dorés à ses onyx d'un noir plus profond que la plus sombre de toute les nuits je compris où se trouvait la vérité. La vérité c'était que ma femme m'avait été enlevée par une inconnue et que quoi qu'il se passe ou plutôt quoi qu'il ai pu se passer entre Ayaho et Tanya il y a sans doute des milliers d'années de cela et quoi qu'il continue certainement de se passer depuis ce jour là, que je sois en présence de la bonne ou de la mauvaise, que nous soyons avec la gentille ou la méchante partie du premier vampire qui est jamais existé sur Terre et bien peu importait. Je compris grâce à ce simple regard que la personne en face de moi m'offrait un moyen de ramener Bella à la maison et que c'était tout ce comptait.

POINT DE VUE DE CARLISLE

Je sentis soudain la main d'Edward sur mon épaule, il nous écarta Alice et moi avant de se diriger vers Tanya sans la quitter des yeux, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Il se saisit des chaines qui retenait prisonnière celle qui avait été notre amie et il tira dessus si violemment qu'il les brisa. Tanya était très faible et elle lui tomba directement dans les bras. Il la rattrapa sans difficultés et la porta dans ses bras. Il fit alors demi-tour et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

-Nous rentrons, furent les seuls mots qu'il daigna nous adresser.

(N/L-V : Bizarre ce Carlisle ...)

**A suivre ...**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Par un accord au piano

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lizzy-Vampire

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Par un accord au piano

POINT DE VUE D'ESME

Alice et les garçons nous avaient ramenés Tanya dans un état épouvantable. Bien entendu ce n'était pas leur faute et d'ailleurs j'avais du mal à croire que ce soit la faute d'Ayaho. Elle m'avait paru si gentille durant son séjour chez nous. Mais j'étais forcée de voir que quelqu'un avait fait souffrir Tanya et que si elle était bien qui elle prétendait être alors personne d'autre qu'Ayaho n'aurait pu réussir à la blesser et à l'attacher ainsi. Edward l'avait installée dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bella en temps normal. Cette chambre avait d'ailleurs vu beaucoup trop de vampire en mauvaise état c'est dernier temps … Je soupirais, combien de temps encore le malheur allait-il poursuivre notre famille ? Ne pourrions nous donc jamais être un peu tranquille ? J'osais espérer que nous finirions par connaitre une éternité calme et reposante. (N/L-V : Ouais, c'est vrai, ils sont jamais tranquilles, mais si leur vie était parfaite, il n'y aura pas d'histoire et ce serait barbant ! ;) )

Emmett et Jasper étaient sortis chasser afin de ramener quelque chose à manger à Tanya, Carlisle examinait cette dernière, Rosalie et Alice étaient montées pour se changer, Edward était au piano et il jouait une mélodie si triste que Nessie et Jacob, qui s'étaient résignés à rester à l'intérieur avaient allumés la télé afin d'essayer de ne plus l'entendre. Moi, j'étais dans ma cuisine et je préparais un gâteau que certainement personne ne mangerait. Mais cuisiner me détendait et me permettait de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Bella et à la souffrance cuisante d'Edward et des autres membres de la famille, je souffrais moi aussi, mais cela passait après.

Les garçons venaient de rentrer et les deux plus jeunes habitants de la maison les avaient suivit à l'étage afin de s'enquérir de l'état de notre invitée. Je décidais de les suivre et une fois dans la chambre je me rendis compte que quasiment toute la maisonnée était là. Mon mari était en train de parler avec Tanya qui semblait aller un peu mieux et il lui demandait de nous dire ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Ayaho mais elle n'ajouta rien en plus de ce que nous savions déjà, sa version était la même que celle d'Edward. Par contre ce qu'elle ajouta ensuite nous choqua beaucoup plus.

-Il faut retrouver Bella, je sais que vous le souhaiter tous et je suis de votre côté. Je peut vous aider à suivre sa trace et j'espère que nous la retrouverons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tanya n'avait jamais aimé Bella, elle l'avait toujours perçue comme une rivale et bien qu'avec le temps leur relation ce soit un peu arrangée elles n'étaient tout de même pas de grandes amies.

-Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Et bien …

-Attendez, l'interrompis-je, je vais aller chercher Edward, je pense qu'entendre ça l'intéresserait.

-Oui, m'approuva Tanya, Edward doit être aux premières loges.

Carlisle, lui, me gratifia simplement d'un hochement de tête, je fis alors volte-face et parcouru à vitesse vampirique le chemin jusqu'au piano derrière lequel Edward était assis. Je voulais faire au plus vite mais son expression alors qu'il jouait était trop saisissante pour que je ne l'interrompe. On voyait à ses traits et à ses yeux qu'il extériorisait sa douleur d'avoir encore laissé s'envoler l'amour de sa vie. La musique était sublime, sans doute sa dernière composition, d'une tristesse déchirante mais absolument sublime. Le morceau se poursuivit encore un moment puis les dernières notes se perdirent dans l'air du soir et sans ôter ses doigts du clavier il leva ses yeux sur moi.

-Edward …

Ma voix semblait si discordante après l'instant de grâce que nous venions de vivre de par son talent.

-Je sais. J'arrive.

La sienne ne l'était pas.

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

J'étais assis sur le rebord de mon lit et j'écoutais Tanya parler. Elle nous disait que grâce à un lien qui l'unissait à Ayaho elle pourrait facilement nous informer d'où elle se trouvait et par la même occasion nous saurions où était ma Bella. Cela nous sembla un bon plan mais encore une fois tout le monde ne pourrait sans doute pas venir. Et puis nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi Ayaho avait emmené Bella, certes ma femme m'avait dit qu'elle devait partir pour accomplir son destin mais tout ça était bien maigre et le pire c'est que j'étais persuadé que Tanya savait ce que Bella était sensée faire mais qu'elle ne voudrait surement pas me le dire. Et c'est dans ces conditions que se tint un conseil de famille, tout le monde était dans notre chambre à Bella et moi et c'était sans doute l'avenir de notre famille que nous étions en train de jouer. C'était un conseil de famille non-officiel d'ailleurs mais je pense que tout le monde le perçut ainsi. C'était le moment de vérité.

-Je pense que nous avons toute les cartes en main pour décider maintenant, avait commencé mon père de manière solennelle, alors qui doit partir et qui doit rester ?

Je décidais d'être le premier à me manifester.

-J'en suis naturellement.

-Bien sûr, chuchota Tanya avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama ma fille.

-C'est hors de question, la contrais-je d'une voix calme mais implacable.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu es trop jeune et inexpérimentée et parce que je ne veut en aucun cas que tu sois mise en danger.

'Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste !' S'exclama-t-elle en pensées

'C'est comme ça, jeune fille. Et ne discute pas, compris ? J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à savoir ta mère en danger alors il est hors de question que tu le sois aussi ! Reste avec ton Jacob et n'en parlons plus.'

'Je ne veut pas que tu partes, déjà sans maman c'est dur alors si vous n'êtes là ni l'un ni l'autre je ne sais pas comment je vais faire !'

Ah ! Elle tentais de me prendre par les sentiments hein ? Et bien j'avais l'argument idéal à lui opposer.

'Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, tu sais bien que désormais je peux lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un qui est sur un autre continent et que je peux également lui faire entendre mes propres pensées alors, nous pourrons communiquer exactement comme nous sommes entrain de le faire maintenant même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde !'

Elle grommela mais rendit tout de même les armes. Je me rendis alors compte que cela faisait un moment que nous discutions par la pensée et que personne d'autre ne comprenais ce qu'il se passait, ce qui les énervaient beaucoup. (N/L-V : Normal ! Qui aime être mis à l'écart ? Pas moi en tout cas !)

-Hum … Désolé … Nous disions donc que je partais mais que Nessie restait ici ...

-Oui, enchaina Carlisle comme si de rien n'était, c'est ce que nous disions. Je ne sais pas trop combien de membres de la famille doivent se joindre à « l'expédition » … Hum … A ton avis Tanya ?

-Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que nous ne soyons pas beaucoup. Quatre en tout peut-être ?

-Oui, renchérit notre chef de famille, quatre ou cinq pas plus …

Il sembla ensuite se plonger dans ses pensées si profondément que personne ne dit rien avant un moment. Mais Emmett, n'y tenant plus, finit par rompre le silence.

-Je viens, déclara-t-il, il vous faudra sans doute des gros bras et quelqu'un pour assurer dans les bagarre. Alors j'en suis. (N/L-V : Mdr ! Toujours partant pour se battre celui-là !)

Carlisle et Tanya échangèrent un regard avant d'accepter.

-Je propose Jasper s'il est d'accord, déclara alors Tanya, il est un bon tacticien et il a une certaine expérience de la guerre de plus son pouvoir pourra toujours nous être utile.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Jazz mais j'eus le grand privilège de connaître sa réponse avant tout le monde.

-J'accèpte, mais tu sais Tanya, mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur Ayaho.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle juste.

-Si Jasper part, je part aussi, déclara alors Alice.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, la contra immédiatement Tanya avant que quiconque est eu le temps de réagir, Alice en restant ici tu pourras informer les autres de l'avancée de notre voyage. Surtout que je me suis laisser dire que tu pouvais désormais voir certaines scènes se passant dans le présent.

Cette petite tirade eu le don de souffler ma sœurette chérie et je l'entendis penser très clairement :

'Mais comment le sait-elle ?'

'Ne cherche pas à comprendre' Fut la seule réponse que je pus lui apporter et elle me sourit.

-En revanche, enchaina Tanya, je pense que la présence de Rosalie pourrait nous être bénéfique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Une fois encore tout nos regards se tournèrent vers un membre de la famille mais cette fois je doutais bien plus de sa réponse. D'ailleurs elle même ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je ne sais pas trop, laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir.

-Très bien, déclara Carlisle, tu as jusqu'à leur départ pour te décider.

-Quand partez-vous ?, nous demanda alors la blonde.

-Sans doute pas avant demain, lui répondis-je, Tanya doit finir de se remettre, nous devons préparer quelques affaires et il faut que nous regardions les horaires d'avions.

-Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Tu voudrais bien me tenir au courant de l'avancée des préparatifs Edward ?

-Bien sûr Rose … Bien sûr.

**A suivre ...**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Dans le cabanon

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Double chapitre encore aujourd'hui, puisque celui-ci est une arnaque et que je ne peut quand même pas vous laisser comme ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ainsi que le suivant ! Bonne vacances à ceux pour qui c'est le cas et pour les autres et bien bon courage ! Et à tous bonne lecture ...

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Dans le cabanon

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Tout autour de moi est en bois plus ou moins pourris à part le sol de terre humide agrémenté de quelques touffes d'herbes sèches. Le vent siffle entre les planches mal jointes mais la basse température à l'intérieur de ce cabanon ne me dérange pas, contrairement au bruit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Edward, Renesmée et à tout les autres. Je suis totalement repliée sur moi même et c'est une main sur mon dos qui me fait émerger momentanément de la léthargie dans laquelle je suis plus ou moins plongée en permanence depuis notre départ d'Alaska.

-Viens Bella, nous repartons.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ces mots des millions de fois depuis le début de notre voyage. Je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Nous avons fait énormément d'escales et chaque fois je savais où nous allions ensuite mais depuis Varsovie (1) Ayaho à arrêter de me tenir au courant. Je ne dois qu'a un panneau à l'aéroport de savoir que nous nous trouvons en Russie. J'aimerais demander à Ayaho le but de notre voyage mais ma voix m'a lâché depuis Bruxelles (2). (N/L-V : Rah ! Mais qu'est qu'elle fait Ayaho ! Si elle continue c'est tous les Cullen qui vont lui tomber sur le coin du nez !)

* * *

(1) En Pologne pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne sont pas spécialement doués avec les villes.

(2) En Belgique.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Ma blonde

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lizzy-Vampire

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Ma blonde

POINT DE VUE DE CARLISLE

Le hall de l'aéroport était plein à craquer et l'odeur de milliers d'humains nous emplissait le nez. Pour Edward, Emmett, Tanya et moi ce n'était pas un problème mais je savais que pour Jasper le voyage serait un peu plus dur à supporter. J'étais le seul à avoir eu le privilège de les accompagner, tout les autres étaient restés à la maison. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Alice se passerait de débordement d'affection et Esmée n'aurait pas les yeux plein de larmes de voir partir ses fils. Bon, tout ça avait déjà eu lieu à la maison mais au moins on avait évité que ça se passe devant un public attentif d'humains subjugués par notre beauté. (N/L-V : Et modeste avec ça ! :P)

Tout le monde avait cru que Rosalie allait les accompagner mais au moment de monter dans la voiture elle avait fait demi-tour et elle était partie en courant à toute vitesse. Emmett avait voulu la poursuivre mais Jasper l'en avait empêché et j'avais démarrer la voiture avant qu'il ai le temps de penser à s'enfuir pour la retrouver. Le trajet de la villa à l'aéroport c'était fait dans un silence plutôt lourd et maintenant que mes enfants s'apprêtaient à partir la tension était encore plus élevée.

Les adieux furent vite fait et je les vis disparaître dans la salle d'embarquement tandis que je prenais le chemin de la sortie et alors que j'allais passer les portes automatiques je crus voir une grande blonde que je connaissais bien, mais très vite je me rendis compte que cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais tour joué par mes yeux ou peut-être par mon esprit qui souhaitait tant que Rose soit du voyage.

POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE

Passer la douane fut plutôt rapide, les vigiles semblaient n'avoir pas fait très attention à leurs écrans de contrôle lorsque j'étais passée. Ils étaient plutôt occupés à me regarder, je crois. Mais peut m'importait pour une fois, seul faire assez vite comptait. Assez vite pour monter dans l'avion avant qu'il ne décolle. Monter dans l'avion pour voler au secours d'une sœur. Et voler au secours du cœur d'un frère. Sans doute plus qu'une sœur ou un frère d'ailleurs, des amis, des gens si proches de moi, et que je comprends pour une fois … Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on m'enlève mon Nounours alors je voulais venir en aide à Edward. Il le méritait bien d'ailleurs, lui, et Bella tout autant. Elle avait su me pardonner alors que j'avais commencé par la détester sans la connaître, il m'avait pardonné alors que je lui avais fait du mal. Ils étaient généreux et ne comptais pas leur gentillesse quand il s'agissait des gens qu'ils aimaient alors cette fois c'était mon tour de prouver que je les aimais.

-Dernier rappel pour les passagers du vol 312 à destination de Paris, tout les passagers sont priés de se présenter porte B, je répète, les passagers du vol 312 à destination de Paris sont priés de se présenter porte B. Merci.

Un regard à mon billet m'informa que c'était mon vol. Par chance la porte n'était pas bien loin et en deux temps trois mouvements j'étais au guichet. Une hôtesse de l'air composta mon bout de papier et je fus très vite à bord de l'appareil. Carlisle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié quand il avait commandé les billets, on m'indiqua que j'étais en première classe. La place à côté d'Emmett était restée vide, n'attendant plus que mon joli popotin. Je m'assis sans le regarder. Mais bien évidement, malgré l'odeur des humains et celle persistante de neuf émanant des sièges, il m'avait senti. Il tourna vivement son visage vers moi, Edward et Jasper faisant de même.

-Étonnés de me voir peut-être ? Demandais-je sans détourner mon regard du dos du siège devant moi.

-Non, chuchota Tanya de manière que seul un vampire puisse l'entendre.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et j'y lu du respect et une pointe de fierté que je ne compris pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder car elle détourna la tête afin de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. L'avion allait décoller.

-Merci Rose, dit Edward dans un souffle.

-Non. Merci à toi. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre fermement.

Il eu l'air surpris mais n'insista pas, il boucla sa ceinture à son tour et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Jasper me sourit juste d'un air infiniment heureux et accéda également à la demande des hôtesses de l'air qui passaient dans les rangs. Emmett ne cessa pas de me regarder avec dans les yeux la question qu'il se posait : Pourquoi ? ''Parce que'' avais-je envie de lui répondre mais je n'eus pas le temps de le faire car une grande rousse à l'affreux accent irlandais interrompis notre contact visuelle en se mettant entre mon Nounours et moi afin de lui demander de mettre sa ceinture. Il le fit et l'autre idiote s'en alla non sans lui faire un clin d'œil. Je lui en aurais bien fichu une à celle-là, mais j'avais mieux à faire. Je me tournais vers Tanya.

-Pourquoi partons-nous à Paris ?

-Je sais qu'elles y sont passées.

-Y sont-elles encore ?

-Non.

La réponse était claire et ne permettait visiblement aucune réplique, de toute façon je ne suis pas certaine que cela aurait été intéressant de demander plus d'explication et ce même si l'on m'avait répondu, ce dont je doute ...

Quelques heures plus tard nous atterrissions dans la capitale française. Alice aurait été absolument folle, c'était son rêve de visiter cette ville. Enfin, son rêve était surtout de dévaliser les magasins les plus chics se mettant sur son chemin. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là car visiblement nous n'avions pas le temps de traîner. A peine avions-nous posé le pied à terre que Tanya nous entrainait vers la gare. C'est dans un train en route pour la Normandie qu'elle nous expliqua que la chasse serait certainement très longue et éprouvante. D'après elle, Ayaho était très douée pour brouiller les pistes, surtout qu'elle avait avec elle du temps et de l'argent.

-Pourquoi allons-nous là-bas si nous sommes presque sûrs de ne pas les y trouver ? Demanda très justement Jasper.

-Un contact avec un lieu qu'elles ont occupé un moment me permettra d'en savoir plus et nous pourrons certainement poursuivre notre périple plus rapidement.

-J'espère que cela nous permettra de prendre de l'avance, déclara Edward.

-Je l'espère aussi, acquiesça Tanya, je ne sais pas où elles vont mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Son inquiétude ne nous aidait pas vraiment à nous sentir mieux et l'ambiance était lourde. Je pensais que cela ne pourrait pas être pire. Et pourtant … Nous finîmes le voyage avec le hurlement démentiel d'un bébé nous transperçant les oreilles.

Je crois que j'avais rarement était aussi contente qu'au moment où le train entra en gars et où nous pûmes enfin en descendre. Une voiture nous attendait sur le parking et Tanya pris le volant. Emmett, Jasper et moi étions tassés à l'arrière et Tanya conduisait vite sur la route sinueuse et chaotique. Nous étions secoués dans tout les sens et projetés les uns contre les autres à tout moment mais pourtant ce trajet me sembla beaucoup moins pénible que celui du train ... Peut-être à cause de la radio qu'Edward avait allumée et qui jouait un morceau reposant.

Le voyage me parut long et quand le bruit du moteur cessa enfin je me serais presque cru au paradis. Les portières s'ouvrirent et l'air du dehors m'informa que nous nous trouvions probablement près de la mer. L'odeur des embruns dominait tout le reste. Un seul coup d'œil au paysage suffit pour savoir où nous nous trouvions. Cet endroit est connu et chacun d'entre nous en as déjà entendu parler de nombreuses fois avec toutes les études que nous avons faites … Surtout que Jasper, Edward et moi avons fait des études d'histoires approfondies.

POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT

L'une des plages du débarquement en Normandie. Même pour un Américain, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ici, il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Tanya sait visiblement où elle va car sans perdre un instant une fois que chacun d'entre nous à poser le pied au sol, elle partit droit vers la plage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, main dans la main avec ma Rose, nous arrivions devant une porte. Tanya la poussa et bien que personne n'avait du l'avoir ouverte depuis des années les gonds semblaient parfaitement huilés. Le bruit de nos pas sur le sol dur, résonnaient étrangement dans le silence confiné du couloir.

Tanya, qui était en tête de notre groupe, s'arrêta soudain face à une porte qui pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds. La salle dans laquelle elle entra n'était pas très grande et ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

-Bella a passé une nuit ici, dit-elle.

Je vis le dos d'Edward se tendre devant moi quand il entendit le nom de sa femme. Elle devait lui manquer plus qu'il n'était capable de le dire.

-C'était il y a longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelques jours, sans doute même pas une semaine.

-Et tu sais où ils sont allés ? Demanda Jasper.

Tanya se retourna vers nous, une lueur brillante dans son regard. Elle traversa notre petit groupe et reprit sa marche en direction de la sortie cette fois.

-Je pense le savoir, dit-elle alors que nous nous mettions en marche pour la suivre, et je pense qu'il ne faut pas que nous perdions une minute si nous voulons les rattraper avant le terme de leur voyage. (N/L-V : Oh oh ! C'est pas bon ça !)

C'est donc ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans un avion, quelques heures plus tard ...

**A suivre ...**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Périple

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Salut à tous, merci d'être encore là et merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, inlassablement, chaque semaine. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans rien dire, mais sachez qu'un petit mot de temps en temps serait le bienvenue ! Le prochain chapitre est l'avant dernier, la fin approche ! Mais en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Périple

POINT DE VUE DE JASPER

Quoi de mieux qu'un périple à travers l'Europe pour décompresser ? Rien, assurément, alors disons juste que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas car depuis le début de notre voyage je n'étais décidément pas à l'aise. Il y a mieux que le stress constant, les passages éclairés dans des villes probablement magnifiques et l'incertitude, c'est certain, mais, depuis un certain temps c'était notre lot quotidien et nous devions faire avec… Être loin d'Alice était sans aucun doute le pire de ce à quoi je devais faire face mais le reste n'était pas mal non plus, la détresse d'Edward en particulier était difficile à gérer.

Tanya nous imposait un rythme infernal pour suivre notre cible, ce n'est pas que nous avions besoin de dormir mais quatre heures de pause d'affilé ne nous aurait pas fait de mal. Le plus inquiétant était qu'elle ne savait pas réellement où nous allions la plupart du temps et qu'elle avait si peur de perdre cette course contre la montre qu'elle en devenait facilement irritable. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait connaissance d'enjeux dont nous ignorions l'existence, mais elle ne nous en disait rien. Ce qui était certain cependant, c'est que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus vers l'est.

C'est dans un hôtel luxueux de New Delhi qu'elle se décida à nous parler enfin franchement. Apparemment elle avait eu vent des intentions précises d'Ayaho d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand elle nous appris les choses, il était presque déjà trop tard …

-Il me semble que vous connaissez l'histoire de notre création. Ayaho vous en a fait part. Mais je présume qu'elle a gardé un détail pour elle. Le créateur vit sur Terre.

Sa dernière phrase nous fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mais il nous manquait encore trop de détails pour que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent d'elles-mêmes, il nous fallait des explications.

-Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela ? Demanda Emmett, nous devançant tous.

-Je suis convaincu qu'Ayaho souhaite mener Bella dans son antre.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Demanda Rosalie alors qu'au même moment Edward demandait férocement où ce trouvait cet endroit.

Tanya commença par ignorer nos airs empressés et elle se posta devant la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Elle semblait perdue dans des pensées ou des souvenirs pas vraiment agréables, j'étais capable d'en juger même si mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Elle se retourna soudainement.

-Le créateur vit au sommet de l'Himalaya, dit-elle abruptement.

Edward se mit immédiatement à réfléchir tandis qu'Emmett, le plus posé pour une fois, reposa la question qu'avais posée sa femme un peu plus tôt.

-Ayaho est la personne la plus assoiffée de pouvoir que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Cependant, ce seul défaut ne serait pas important si elle n'avait pas été aussi intelligente, maligne et prête à tout pour réussir. Elle a toujours souhaité se venger du créateur et surtout prendre sa place pour dominer le monde.

Chacun d'entre nous s'était calmé bien que je sente Edward particulièrement stressé. Tanya fit une pause dans sa tirade puis soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle et moi sommes si âgées et si proches du créateur que nous savons presque tout à son propos. Même des choses compromettantes et dangereuses qu'il aurait préféré que nous n'apprenions pas.

-Mais … La coupa Edward. Le créateur … Il est indestructible n'est ce pas ?

-Non, lui répondis Tanya avec un petit air compatissant. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas comment vous vous l'étiez représenté mais il n'est pas indestructible, il est immortel mais on peut mettre un terme à son immortalité bien plus vite qu'à celle d'un vampire tel que vous. Il n'est pas une sorte de Dieu, pas dans le sens où il est impossible de le détruire.

Mon côté méfiant ressortit alors totalement, les questions s'enchainaient dans ma tête à toute vitesse et il leur faudrait des réponses.

-S'il n'est pas indestructible, alors pourquoi Ayaho n'est pas passée à l'action avant ?

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle emmené ma Bella ? Rugit Edward.

Tanya fixa son regard sur moi un moment.

-Toujours aussi perspicace Jasper, n'est ce pas ? Toujours à voir le cœur du problème en premier …

Je soutins son regard un moment, puis quand elle vit que je ne répondrais pas, elle poursuivit.

-Il y a quelques années, une cinquantaine environ, Ayaho et moi avons appris par hasard l'existence d'une légende aussi vieille que le monde. Au sens propre. Cette légende, cette prophétie plutôt, racontait que le créateur ne pourrait être tué ni par le temps, ni par la maladie, ni par les créatures qu'il aurait engendré. Cependant, le pouvoir de le tuer serait donné à la toute première créature qu'il créerait et, cent ans après la mort de celle-ci, une seconde naitrais avec ce même pouvoir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ce pouvoir n'ai plus de raison d'être. Ces gens sont appelés les gardiens, car ils sont les gardiens du semblant d'égalité existant entre le créateur et son œuvre. Des générations de gardiens ce sont succédées sans que nous n'en sachions rien et sans qu'eux même soient conscients de quoi que ce soi.

Rosalie avait les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, Emmett semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Edward avait un air neutre qui ne trompait personne. Nous nous attendions à tout sauf à l'histoire que Tanya était en train de nous raconter.

-Comme vous vous en doutez Ayaho n'a eu de cesse de retrouver le gardien, mais à cette époque là il n'y en avait pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le gardien n'ai pas identifiable au premier coup d'œil, il peut être n'importe où et ce peut être n'importe qui. Cependant, à l'odeur, Ayaho et moi avons la possibilité de savoir de qui il s'agit. Vous aurez aisément deviné qu'il s'agit de Bella.

Il y eu un blanc.

-Je vois, souffla Rosalie en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Ayaho est une folle mégalomane en mal de pouvoir et afin de dominer le monde elle a capturé notre sœur car il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour elle de parvenir à ses fins … (N/L-V : Pour faire rapide, demandez à Rosalie ! Mdr !)

-En résumé … Oui.

POINT DE VUE DE CARLISLE

Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit, la lune et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, les gens et la nature dormaient … Sauf chez nous, à mon plus grand désespoir. Renesmée semblait avoir décrété que ce soir elle ne laisserait pas son loup dormir et elle l'avait traîné dans le salon avant de mettre de la musique et de se trémousser. Elle n'avait pas mis le son au maximum bien sûr, ses oreilles de demi-vampire ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais elle avait mis juste assez fort pour nous empêcher de faire quelque chose avec toute notre concentration. Comme lire par exemple, ce que j'essayais désespérément de faire depuis une heure environ. Esmée était dans la cuisine avec Alice et elles discutaient toutes les deux de choses et d'autres.

La musique semblait envahir toute ma tête et les mots que je tentais de lire passaient devant mes yeux sans que je parvienne à les mettre dans l'ordre, pourtant, grâce à mon cerveau de vampire, je savais que si je voulais avoir recours aux informations contenu dans ce livre plus tard je serai capable de me souvenir de chaque phrase avec exactitude et les réutiliser. C'était un avantage certain … Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps j'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien enregistrer et j'avais la sensation d'être appelé par quelqu'un. Je délaissais mon livre et sortis dans le jardin.

C'est au moment où je refermais la porte derrière moi pour me couper définitivement du bruit infernal de Renéesmée que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait effectivement. Une voix parlait dans ma tête, et je le connaissais cette voix …

'Carlisle ? Carlisle, tu m'entend ?'

C'était la voix d'Edward !

-C'est toi Edward ? Où es-tu ?

'Pas besoin de parler tout fort, je suis presque à l'autre bout du monde ! Il te suffit de penser, je te rappelle que mon pouvoir à bien évolué …'

'Mon dieu Edward ! ça semble impossible !'

'Je sais … Pourtant ce n'est pas le plus extraordinaire, ce que j'ai à te dire est bien pire !'

**A suivre ...**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Escalade

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dénouement ! En attendant : bonne lecture ...

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Escalade

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Depuis un long moment maintenant j'avais fermé les yeux et plus rien ne me parvenait nettement. Les odeurs et les sons étaient mêlés en des maelströms flous. La notion de temps ne m'était plus aussi nette qu'auparavant également, mon cerveau mettait en pause de plus en plus de fonctions, je me sentais recluse dans mon propre corps, enfermée en moi-même par ma propre volonté. Car personne d'autre que ma conscience me forçait à faire cela.

Je sentais un vent froid fouetter ma peau, il contrastait avec la chaleur que j'avais ressentie auparavant. Depuis un certain temps, une minute ou une heure peut-être, je sentais de petit picotements de froid sur ma peau. Je crois qu'un humain serait déjà mort à ma place. Je sens petit à petit le mouvement de balancier auquel est soumis mon corps se stopper. On me touche, on me sert, l'air glisse rapidement autour de moi. Je sens une pression dans tout l'arrière de mon corps ainsi qu'un contact très doux sur ma joue.

-Bella ? Bella !

Bella ? Oh, je crois que c'est moi ! La voix qui m'appelle me semble familière mais elle ne m'évoque pas non plus le moindre visage.

-Bella, appelle de nouveau la voix. Ouvre les yeux !

Ouvrir les yeux ? J'avais même oublié que s'était possible. Mes muscles n'ont pas travaillés depuis si longtemps que je mets plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, quelques secondes supplémentaires me sont nécessaires pour voir nettement ce qui se passe devant moi.

Tout est blanc, s'en est douloureux pour les yeux. En comparant les images que j'ai devant moi, je dirais qu'on m'a posé au milieu des neiges éternelles d'un quelconque sommet montagneux. Je tente de me lever, avoir ouvert les yeux m'a remis sur le droit chemin et les actions basiques que mon corps refusait de faire me reviennent petit à petit. Je fais quelques pas et m'approche du vide, je ne vois pas le sol en bas, la couverture nuageuse se trouve quelques mètres sous moi. J'entends un bruit derrière moi et ma réaction est bien plus rapide que je ne le voulais, je fais volte-face en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Devant moi ce tiennent cinq vampires mâles et Ayaho. Son visage est doux et elle tend l'une de ses mains vers moi.

-Bella ?

La voix c'était elle. Mon prénom dans sa bouche fait remonter à la surface tout les évènements de ces derniers temps que j'étais parvenu à oublier en me refermant sur moi-même. J'avais tout oublié, sauf la douleur d'être loin de ma famille.

-Tout va bien Bella ?

-Oui.

Ma voix est rauque, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine de parler. J'aimerais savoir où nous sommes et qui sont les gens qui se trouvent derrière elle mais je ne me sens pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Heureusement elle semble l'avoir compris d'elle-même.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Bella. Tu dois faire attention uniquement à ce que je vais te dire maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle épousseta une poussière invisible sur la robe qu'elle portait avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

-Un peu au dessus de nous, dans la paroi rocheuse, se dissimule un passage vers une cache creusée dans la roche. Cet endroit est depuis le début le but de notre voyage. C'est là que tu pourras résoudre tous tes problèmes, si tu exécute exactement les consignes que je vais te donner il est certain que ta famille restera en paix pour toujours.

-Que dois-je faire ?

POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT

Cela faisais des années que je n'avais pas fais de l'escalade et de la marche en montagne à une vitesse aussi vertigineuse. Certes, c'est beaucoup moins amusant que la dernière fois car la vie de Bella se trouve au bout du chemin mais je note qu'il faut que Rose et moi repartions à la montagne quand tout cela se sera tassé.

Je n'ai jamais vu Edward courir aussi vite et pourtant Dieu sais que Bella à déjà été en danger … Dieu ! C'est amusant mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi près de le rencontrer.

Tout à mes pensées je ne vis que tardivement l'arrêt de Jasper juste devant moi, je n'eus pas le temps de freiner, lui et moi nous nous étalâmes peu élégamment sur de petits cailloux pointus.

-Emmett, grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée sous moi.

-Excuse Jasp'. Pourquoi nous sommes nous arrêtés ?

Un gros soupir retenti et Tanya répondis d'une voix exaspéré :

-Parce que nous sommes arrivés Emmett …

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

L'escalade n'avais jamais été une discipline qui m'avais attirée. En temps qu'humaine elle ne m'était même pas accessible vu mon piètre niveau en sport et à mon changement en vampire je ne m'étais pas soudainement prise de passion pour la grimpette. Cependant cette activité, comme toutes les autres, m'était devenue accessible, faute d'être agréable, et mon expérience d'aujourd'hui le confirmait.

Je suivais Ayaho, sautant de prise en prise avec agilité. Sans le sentiment d'urgence et les cinq vampires inconnus dans mon dos cela aurais presque pu ressembler à une promenade de santé. L'entrée dans la roche ressemblait plutôt à une fissure qu'à un trou dûment creusé par la main de l'homme, cependant l'ouverture était assez large pour s'y faufiler. Scrutant les profondeurs, je ne vis absolument rien, la lumière du jour n'éclairait que sur quelques mètres et pas assez loin pour me donner une idée de l'endroit dans lequel je déboucherais en m'engageant là dedans. On aurait même pu venir à douter d'un endroit quelconque dans lequel déboucher, si ce n'était le mince filait d'air caressant ma joue.

-N'oublie rien de ce que je t'ai dis Bella, déclara Ayaho en me pressant l'épaule, le moindre oubli nous serait fatale et mettrais en danger ta famille …

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre, un regard et elle avait compris. Elle lâcha mon épaule et je m'engageais dans la brèche. Le passage était étroit, des arrêtes de roches tranchantes effleuraient ma peau sans parvenir à l'inciser. La totale absence de lumière n'était pas dérangeante, mais au bout d'un temps mes yeux surpuissants captèrent quelque chose. Une lumière orangée venait du bout du tunnel.

La salle dans laquelle je débouchais était grande, sans doute pas tant que ça, mais le sentiment était renforcé par le fait qu'elle se trouvait au cœur de la montagne, qu'elle était totalement close et aussi totalement vide. A vrai dire ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, cette salle n'était pas totalement vide. Elle semblait répartie en trois niveaux. Il y avait tout d'abord le niveau le plus bas sur lequel je me tenais, il partait de l'ouverture et s'étendait en avant et sur les côtés de quelques mètres. On accédait au second niveau par une simple marche, il était surélevé du terrain sur lequel je me tenais de quelques dizaines de centimètres et la couleur de la pierre était différente, passant du gris banale sur lequel je me tenais à un noir profond. Ce second niveau était un ovale parfait au centre duquel s'élevait le troisième niveau, un cercle parfait cette fois ci, sans doute fait de marbre à en juger à cette distance et également surélevé. Au centre du cercle de marbre, et ainsi au centre de la salle, se dressais une structure de métal supportant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une boule de cristal. Debout devant la structure et les mains collées à la boule se tenait un homme, je ne distinguais pas bien son visage car il était de profil.

Ayaho déboucha alors du tunnel dans mon dos, je la sentis plus que je ne la vis. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de sifflement menaçant qui se répercuta pendant un long moment sur les murs de la grotte. A la seconde où le son s'éteignit le socle de marbre composant le troisième niveau se mit en mouvement, dans un chuintement douloureux il pivota et nous permit de voir son occupant de face.

C'était un homme entre deux âges, ses cheveux poivre et sel lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos et ses yeux étaient clairs si je me fiais à ma vision améliorée de vampire. Son visage était illuminé, comme le reste de la salle, par la lumière orangée qui s'échappait du globe entre ses mains et l'éclairage venant du bas dessinait des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage maigre.

-Bienvenue, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse qui se répercuta à l'infini contre les parois rocheuses. (N/L-V : Oulala ! J'espère que les Cullen vont vite arriver ! J'ai peur pour Bella et pour cet homme mystérieux…)

**A suivre ...**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Final

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lizzy-Vampire

**Note :** Une dernière note pour vous dire que ce chapitre est le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Que la fin ne vous décevra pas et surtout que l'histoire vous aura semblé cohérente ! C'est assez étrange pour moi de clore enfin cette histoire, c'est la première fanfiction que j'ai jamais commencé à écrire et c'était il y a des années, aujourd'hui je me suis détournée de ce fandom et pourtant je l'ai tout de même fini ... Alors pour ça un immense merci à Lizzy-Vampire qui m'a remotivé et donner la force, quelque part, d'aller au bout. Merci également aux reviewers, aux mises en alert, aux favoris ... Un grand MERCI ! Et pleins de bisous ! Je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre et je vous dis peut-être à un de ces jours, sur une autre histoire ! En attendant : bonne lecture ...

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Final

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

Depuis le départ de Jazz et des autres l'ambiance à la villa n'était pas exactement calme ou détendue. Le seul bon point était que Rosalie s'était décidé à partir alors que si elle était restée nous aurions en plus eu droit à une guerre à couteau tiré entre elle et Renesmée qui ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Parfois je me disais que sa n'aurait pas été plus mal mine de rien, nous aurions eu droit à un peu d'action au lieu d'une attente insupportable. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, aucune vision ne venait m'éclairer sur les agissements de notre famille.

Carlisle nous avait dit qu'Edward l'avait contacté pour lui parler de la mission de Bella mais il n'avait absolument pas voulu nous dire en quoi elle consistait avant d'avoir fait quelques recherches. Et cela s'éternisait …

Soudain, comme pour me faire mentir, une vision m'assaillit.

L'endroit était sombre, je n'en voyais pas vraiment les limites mais il me semblait être sous terre, la réverbération des sons était bien trop forte pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. La seule source de lumière de la pièce provenait d'une sorte de globe orangé sur lequel un homme avait posé ses mains. Des cris retentissaient sans que je puisse voir de qui ils provenaient. Un combat semblait avoir lieu hors de mon champ de vision. Bella apparut soudain de profil, son visage n'avait pas changé bien sûr, sa condition vampirique ne le permettait pas, mais tout dans son attitude et dans son regard que j'entrapercevais me laissait penser qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la même qu'avant. Ses mouvements semblaient être automatiques et guidés par une sorte de volonté qui la dépassait elle-même. Ses mains s'approchaient inexorablement de la sphère et l'homme près d'elle ne semblait pas en mesure de réagir. On hurla soudain : « Non Bella ! ». Et la vision s'arrêta là, comme si la suite était trop importante pour être vécu par procuration. Ou comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible ... (N/L-V : Oh mon Dieu ! j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour Bella !)

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Le sifflement du vent glacial était puissant sur la corniche gelée. Jamais un humain n'aurait survécu au froid là où nous nous trouvions présentement, jamais un humain n'aurait pu accéder à cet endroit bien trop en hauteur et bien trop glissant. Et c'était mieux comme ça, car si je suivais mon instinct et les paroles de Tanya, nous n'allions pas tarder à entrer dans un endroit qu'aucun être n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'occasion de voir.

Juste devant moi, Tanya venait de se glisser dans la faille qui permettait apparemment de rejoindre ma Bella. Dans mon dos, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett suivaient le mouvement sans la moindre hésitation. Le boyau était noir d'encre mais une douce lumière orangée nous parvenait de l'autre extrémité, je sondais la zone devant moi pour essayer de percevoir un esprit dans lequel lire.

Rien.

Les seuls esprits qui m'étaient ouvert étaient ceux de mes frères et sœurs, derrière moi. Pourtant les traces de pas à l'extérieur laissaient deviner la présence de plus de deux personnes. Bella et Ayaho n'étaient pas seules, comment se faisait-il qu'un nombre de plus en plus grand de vampires puissent résister à mon pouvoir ?

Nous arrivâmes soudainement dans la caverne. Les pensées de Jasper furent rapides et précises, en bon combattant, il évalua immédiatement les forces, les puissances des personnes présentes ainsi que les possibilités de fuite. En excluant totalement Bella du combat nous sommes à cinq contre six en notre défaveur, la seule issue de secours se trouve dans notre dos et elle ne nous permettrait pas une fuite rapide. Les conclusions de l'expert ? On est dans la panade … (N/L-V : Bah ! ils se sous-estiment ! Il est impossible qu'ils puissent perdre !)

Cependant, à la seconde où mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella, les problèmes stratégiques de Jasper n'eurent plus aucune importance. Elle était là et semblait amorphe, presque comme possédée par une force qui la dépassait, ses gestes étaient lents et sans accrocs, décidés. Toutes son attention était dirigée vers ce qui semblait être le point central de l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Un homme se tenait là, immobile et apparemment inconscient de notre présence à tous.

-Tiens, tiens, dit Ayaho dès qu'elle nous vit surgir de la paroi, mais qui voilà ?

Les cinq hommes qui l'accompagnaient se déployèrent dans son dos, nous barrant ostensiblement le passage vers le reste de la pièce, et vers ma Bella. Tanya se plaça juste en face de l'autre partie d'elle même.

-Arrêtes Ayaho, il est encore temps. Tu ne vois pas dans quel pétrin tu te précipites ? (N/L-V : Tu m'étonnes ! Face à un Edward qui n'a pas vu Bella d'une semaine, tout le monde est dans le pétrin ! Surtout Ayaho ! Grrr !)

-Ne cherche pas à me rouler Tanya, toi et moi savons pertinemment que le pouvoir suprême est à la clé et que si tu avais eu mes cartes en main tu aurais agis exactement de la même manière.

-Ne me rabaisse pas à ton niveau, tu es pitoyable et je ne suis pas comme toi !

Profitant du moment, Tanya se jeta sur son interlocutrice créant ainsi une diversion. Emmett attrapa le garde le plus proche de lui et lui rompit le cou avant que quiconque ai eu le temps de réagir. Devant la mort de leur collègue tous les autres se jetèrent en avant et la bataille débuta. Les vampires que nous affrontions étaient sur-entrainés et Ayaho avait, je ne sais comment, rendu impossible pour moi de lire dans leurs pensées ce qui rendait le combat plus ardu encore.

Tandis que Jasper enchainait les tactiques complexes face à son adversaire, Rosalie tentait de charmer le sien, Emmett combattait comme d'habitude, violemment et sans réfléchir et Tanya se démenait pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Elles s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la zone de départ et se rapprochaient du centre de la salle coup après coup.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce fait, mon propre combat ne me laissait pas de répit. L'homme en face de moi était d'apparence plutôt jeune mais il m'était impossible de connaître son âge réel. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un combattant chevronné. Son poing s'approcha soudainement dangereusement près de ma mâchoire et je l'évitait de peu, il me fallait contrattaquer. Lançant mon bras dans la direction de sa tête, j'anticipais son esquive et jetait ma jambe en avant, balayant les siennes et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écroula lourdement, la tête la première sur une pierre. Une fois assommé je l'achevais sans remord mais aussi sans plaisir.

Entre-temps Emmett s'était débarrassé de son adversaire et venait au secours de sa dulcinée. Le combat de Jasper serait fini dans une poignée de secondes si j'en croyais ce qu'il avait planifié. Mon attention se reporta immédiatement sur ma femme, elle était désormais très proche du centre de la salle, Ayaho et Tanya la rattrapait inexorablement, sans même que ma Bella s'en rende compte.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir, Bella était maintenant trop proche de son but. Elle monta sur l'étage le plus haut de la salle, à quelques centimètres de l'homme et de l'étrange sphère sur laquelle il appliquait ses mains. Elle semblait toujours hypnotisée et ses mains se levèrent lentement au dessus de la boule. Elle suspendit soudainement son geste, comme aux prises avec elle-même.

Ayaho parvint à ce moment là, à fait tomber son adversaire, elle tourna sa tête vers ma femme et ses cheveux blond volèrent autour de son visage soudainement enlaidi par la rage. (N/L-V : Beurk !)

-Maintenant, siffla-t-elle, n'hésite pas !

Cette voix sortit d'outre-tombe, glaça le peu de sang que j'avais dans les veines à ce moment là. Elle eu beau m'effrayer, le son sembla décider ma femme. Ses mains se remirent en mouvement et se posèrent sur la sphère, Tanya hurla :

-Non, Bella !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'onde de choc qui se propagea lorsque les mains de Bella se posèrent sur la surface lisse fut d'une puissance tellement inouïe que je me demandais comment il était possible que la caverne ne se soit pas écroulée. Nous avions tous été soufflé par l'onde, je remarquais en me relevant que seule Ayaho et Tanya étaient restées debout.

Je notais également la première réaction visible de l'homme étrange. Il tourna lentement son visage dans la direction de ma femme, son expression toujours aussi impénétrable. Ayaho fit un pas en avant mais elle s'immobilisa presque immédiatement quand une voie s'éleva.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends … Et enfin te voilà !

La voie masculine était ancestrale et pénétrante, comme venant de partout à la fois, de l'homme en question mais également de l'intérieur de moi même.

-Je suis là, j'ai fais le chemin. J'accomplis mon destin.

-Bravo Bella, persifla Ayaho.

Son mouvement fut alors ultra-rapide et elle se jeta en avant. Tanya réagis un quart de seconde après elle mais il était déjà trop tard. La première se jeta sur l'homme qu'elle fit tomber et il bouscula Bella qu'il entraina dans sa chute. Ayaho posa alors ses mains sur la sphère qui prit une couleur beaucoup plus foncée.

-Non ! S'écria Tanya. Et ses pensées me parvinrent très nettement 'Les choses sont en train de mal tourner.'

Les choses s'étaient déroulées très vite et à peine Bella avait-elle amorcé sa chute que je m'étais précipité pour la relever. Cependant, arrivé près de la sphère, plus près que je n'en avais jamais été, une étrange odeur et une drôle de sensation m'assaillirent. Tanya non loin de là, au chevet de l'homme étrange, releva alors son visage vers moi.

'Tout n'est pas perdu', pensa-t-elle.

Mais je ne me préoccupait plus de ce qu'elle pensait ou non, et même de ce que je pouvait entendre dans la tête de n'importe qui, que ce soit habituel ou non. L'instinct avait pris le dessus, l'instinct du vampire ? Je n'en étais pas sûr, ça n'avait rien de sanguinaire mais il était impossible que ce soit un instinct humain. M'étant assuré que Bella n'avait rien, je me relevais et approchais d'Ayaho.

-Edward, Edward, Edward … Tu me plais beaucoup, le sais-tu ? Je pourrais presque te garder dans mon nouveau monde … Tu imagines ? Toi et moi, ensembles, régnant sur un univers uniquement peuplé de vampires et d'humains reproducteurs comme garde mangé. La belle vie, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu es folle …

Elle éclata d'un rire qui ne pouvait que corroborer ce que je venais de dire. La lumière émise par la sphère entre ses mains s'atténua encore et elle en devint inquiétante.

-Je ne suis pas folle … Je suis certaine qui tu es s_a_ réincarnation, la coïncidence est trop grosse !

Son ton de voie haussait petit à petit pour devenir presque un hurlement.

-Tu dois m'aimer ! Tu le _dois_ ! Comme _il _l'avait fait avant que l'autre ne le tue … (N/L-V : Mais elle est complètement frappée celle là ! De quel droit elle exige l'amour d'Edward pour elle ?)

Je sentais la catastrophe arriver avec la colère de la blonde mais Tanya se leva et ce que je trouvais déjà terrible empira encore.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux ! Jamais le créateur ne l'a pas tué ! S'il est parti c'était de ta faute et tu n'as jamais voulu le comprendre, voilà la vraie raison de notre séparation. Tu es la déraison, la folie et la part laide qui habite en chaque humain mais lui, jamais tu n'aurais pu le corrompre, c'est pour cela qu'il fut le premier des gardiens.

-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Hurla Ayaho, son beau visage désormais déformé par la haine et une sorte de peur.

-Non, et tu le sais. Toute la culpabilité reviens sur toi et depuis toutes ses années tu ne le supporte pas ! Tu suis ses descendants à la trace et ça t'a _tellement_ frustré de finir par la perdre !

Et Ayaho continuait de crier : « Tu mens ! Tu mens ! », Elle semblait avoir été quittée par toute trace de raison alors que le sort de notre monde était entre ses mains.

Tanya rouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses accusations et au moment où elle recommença à parler je l'entendis de nouveau clairement dans ma tête

-'Maintenant Edward !'

Et je compris. Je me jetais en avant et plaquais mes mains sur la sphère, elle était tiède et vibrante sous mes paumes glaciales. Tanya poussa alors Ayaho qui tomba inexorablement en arrière sans pouvoir se retenir. La brune posa ses mains sur la sphère tandis que j'enlevais les miennes par réflexe et je su que tout se terminait ici.

-Edward, dit Tanya, j'ai peu de temps. Dans quelques minutes je vais m'immobiliser et me consacrer pour un temps indéterminé à l'administration de notre monde. Le créateur va mourir et Ayaho également, c'est le destin de tout gérant écarté du pouvoir, c'est ce qui m'arrivera également quand on me destituera. Il faut que tu saches, Bella était une gardienne, la dernière née. Mais toi, tu étais celui du siècle précédent. Cent ans avant la naissance de ta femme, tu es mort d'une certaine manière mais tu as gardé ton pouvoir car tu t'es transformé. Après que Bella ai utilisé son pouvoir, le tien s'est réenclenche. Et tu as pu intervenir …

Il me semblait impossible de parler tant ces révélations me figeaient.

Ça ne va plus tarder maintenant … Quand je serait immobilisée, partez tous en laissant derrière vous les corps de ceux morts au combat.

-Es-tu sûre d'être la bonne personne ?

-Il est trop tard pour se poser la question maintenant, Edward.

Son visage prit alors une expression totalement neutre, comme si elle dormait avec les yeux ouverts. Et elle ne parla plus. Je me retournais vers mes frères et sœurs. Rosalie soutenait Bella qui tentait de s'asseoir, Emmett vérifiait le cadavre d'Ayaho et Jasper, celui du créateur.

-Partons, dis-je.

Et en quelques minutes nous fûmes dehors. Bella dans mes bras nous observions le monde en contrebas, rien de semblait avoir changé.

-Je t'aime Edward, dis soudain ma Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi, et maintenant tout ira bien.

Elle me sourit et tandis que nous repartions en compagnie des trois autres je me concentrais très fort.

'Carlisle ? Nous rentrons.'

**Fin  
**


End file.
